I've lost my heart in winter
by Serya-chan
Summary: Le coeur rongé par la maladie, Roxas ne demande qu'à pouvoir vivre comme les autres enfants de son âge... Ne plus être étouffé par sa famille et pouvoir se faire des amis et rire avec eux... l'arrivée d'Axel pourra t-elle tout changer ? AkuRoku - UA
1. Chapitre 1

**Voici ma 'petite' contribution pour Noël ! Vous allez rire encore... ça devait être un OS... mais que voulez-vous, j'ai la folie d'écrire(bien que j'écrive mal, je vous l'accorde xD) et c'est devenu trop long. ! :D C'est encore un AkuRoku... mais désolée, je suis vraiment une fan de ce couple... (même si je pense que mon prochain OS sera un Riku/Xion xD)**

**Bon je préfère vous prévenir... c'est assez différent de ce que 'ai l'habitude d'écrire... et certains personnages risquent de vous surprendre... ils sont un peu OOC par moment(je vous laisse deviner qui) mais il y a une explication à ça... j'ai écri cet OS avec les souvenirs de deux expériences très douloureuses que j'ai traversés en primaire et au collège... et les sentiments éprouvés par les personnages sont directement calqués sur les miens...**

**Mais à part ça... il n'y a rien de spécial ^^' (à part sûrement des fautes lol. Encore et toujours xD mais je n'ai pas de Bêta, alors je fais avec les moyens du bord (mon cerveau ramolli et mon dico)**

**Aussi ! Le début de la fic peut vous paraître étrange, parce que les personnages sont assez jeunes, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ^^ ça ne dure pas xD**

**^^ Merci beaucoup à Nayru25 d'avoir 'supervisé' cet OS ! =D Tes avis m'ont beaucoup aidée ^^ Ceci est la première partie, et elle est encore plus longue que celle que je t'avais envoyée XD Et je te remercie aussi pour m'avoir aidée à trouver un titre =)**

**La deuxième partie, que je mettrai le jour de la St Sylvestre, sera quand même plus courte... (peut-être 2000 mots en moins ? XD je sais pas... Open Office compte pas le nombre de mots TT)**

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

« C'est nul ! »

Le jeune roux jeta furieusement au sol la boîte de cookies qu'il tenait en main.

« Axel, ce n'est pas en t'énervant qu'ils se vendront plus vite ces biscuits... » marmonna sa jeune amie, qui stoppa sa course un instant pour ramasser la boite de biscuits qu'Axel avait fait tomber.

« Parle pour toi, Xion ! T'as déjà presque vendu tous les tiens ! Alors que moi j'en suis au même stade. AUCUN ! »

La jeune fille aux cheveux ébène secoua négativement la tête avec un petit sourire, amusée par le comportement du rouquin.

Cela faisait maintenant une petite heure que les deux amis parcouraient chaque recoin de la ville. A l'approche de Noël, le principal du collège de la Cité du Crépuscule avait décidé d'organiser une grande fête pour cette occasion. Seulement, cela ne pouvait se faire que s'ils avaient suffisamment d'argent pour financer les frais des diverses animations qui avaient été prévues. Il avait donc proposé à chaque classe d'organiser une vente de gâteaux dans l'établissement même, ainsi qu'au porte-à-porte.

Xion ouvrit sa propre boite à biscuits, et essaya de dissimuler un petit sourire. En effet, les siens avaient été vite vendus. Elle compta discrètement le nombre de munnies que cela lui avait rapporté... pas mal du tout. Quel dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas tout garder pour elle.

Elle regarda Axel du coin de l'oeil, alors qu'il pestait dans son coin.

« Axel, montre-moi tes cookies, deux petites secondes. »

Son ami obéit sans objection, pensant que Xion allait les vendre à sa place et qu'il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui. La petite fille saisit la boite et l'ouvrit. Et elle fit une grimace en voyant l'allure des sucreries...

« Axel... c'est ta mère qui a fait ces cookies ? » demanda t-elle, incertaine.

« Bien sûr que non ! C'est moi ! Je suis assez grand pour cuisiner seul ! »

« Ah hem... ça explique la tête des cookies alors... » dit-elle.

« ... »

« ... »

Il y eut un long moment de silence...

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Axel suspicieusement.

Xion se racla la gorge et détourna le regard en rendant la boite de cookies à son propriétaire. Elle ne voulait pas vexer son ami.

« Pour rien, pour rien... » dit Xion en se remettant à avancer, sifflotant, comme si de rien n'était.

Perplexe, Axel fit travailler son cerveau quelques secondes et en vint à une conclusion...

« Tu les trouves dégoûtants, c'est ça ? » demanda t-il, les sourcils froncés.

La petite brune s'arrêta et se retourna, se grattant la tête nerveusement.

« Bah euh... »

Vexé, Axel gonfla les joues.

« Tu ne les a même pas goûtés ! »

« Mais Axel, tu dois avouer qu'en les regardant, on n'a pas vraiment envie de les manger ! » se défendit Xion son index pointé vers la boite de biscuits de son ami.

« N'importe quoi ! »

Il enleva furieusement le couvercle de la boite et observa attentivement les cookies qu'il avait soigneusement préparés.

« Maintenant que tu le dis... c'est vrai... ils sont presque tout verts... »

« Et les pépites, on dirait des pustules... » ajouta Xion en se penchant elle aussi sur les cookies.

« Oui bon ça va hein ! 'Faut pas exagérer non plus ! »

« Axel, tu veux vraiment vendre..._ça_ ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! »

Xion avait soudainement mal pour les gens qui allait devoir manger les biscuits. _Urgh..._

_« Paix à leur âme. » _souffla avec discrétion la brune en soupirant.

« J'ai entendu ! » cria Axel en s'éloignant, bien décidé à vendre toute sa boite de biscuits. « Je fais un pari ! »

« Un pari ? » répéta Xion en haussant un sourcil.

« Exactement ! » Il mit sa boite à cookies sous son bras, une main sur hanche, l'autre pointant Xion. « Il te reste environ 3 gâteaux dans ta boite, c'est ça ? » Xion hocha juste la tête. « Ok ! Et bien je te parie que je réussirai à vendre TOUS mes cookies avant toi ! On se fixe une limite. A 18 h, rendez-vous en haut de l'horloge de la gare si aucun des deux n'a fini avant l'autre. »

La jeune fille eut un sourire provocateur.

« J'aime les défis... ça va être simple. Cela tombe bien, on avait le même nombre de gâteaux sur nous. Il suffira de voir lequel de nous deux a le moins de gâteaux en sa possession à la fin, et on sera fixé. Celui qui perd devra donner 500 munnies à l'autre. »

« Dans ce cas, c'est parfait ! »

Les deux amis se regardèrent une dernière fois les yeux dans les yeux, avant de se tourner le dos, et de partir vers des directions opposées.

* * *

Satanée Xion ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Bon d'accord, il n'était pas spécialement doué pour la cuisine, mais il y avait quand même des limites. D'ailleurs, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas elle qui avait cuisiné ses gâteaux, mais sa mère. Alors il avait une excuse !

Mais tout de même... ce n'était pas des cookies d'apparence peu appétissants qui allaient faire son affaire. Il allait avant tout devoir les vendre... et ce n'était pas partie gagnée d'avance...

Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il errait dans cette même rue depuis plus de cinq minutes déjà... et à ce rythme, il allait perdre. Et si Xion avait déjà tout vendu ?

Il secoua énergiquement la tête, hottant cette pensée de son esprit. Il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu si facilement.

Il se précipita vers la première maison qui entra dans son champ de vision.

Il appuya sur la sonnette où il put lire 'Hojo' et attendit patiemment que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir.

Ce quelqu'un fut un homme à lunette assez grand, d'environ une soixantaine d'années, dont le visage anguleux était marqué de quelques rides.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda t-il en regardant Axel de haut.

Le jeune roux se sentit soudainement intimidé par le vieil homme.

« Euh... c'est pour une vente de- »

« Pas intéressé. »

Et il lui ferma la porte au nez, sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Axel resta immobile devant la même porte pendant plusieurs minutes, clignant des yeux, abasourdi.

« O-kaaaaay... » fit-il en se grattant la nuque, se décidant enfin à bouger.

Un échec. Un. Mais cela n'allait pas l'achever pour autant.

Il referait le tour de la ville en entier s'il le fallait.

Une demi heure plus tard, Axel finit par réaliser qu'il s'était un peu surestimé. Il était 17h15, et il n'avait toujours rien vendu. Il ralentit ses pas, se rendant compte qu'il commençait à fatiguer. Il fit un peu remonter son écharpe pour recouvrir son nez rougi par le froid et mit ses mains dans ses poches. S'il restait immobile comme ça, il allait geler sur place.

Il marcha le long d'un petit boulevard pour arriver dans un quartier qu'il ne connaissait que très peu. Du moins il y avait rarement mis les pieds, car il n'y avait pratiquement personne qui y vivait. Il s'y trouvait bien une petite maison non loin de là, mais elle était toujours restée inoccupée.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de revenir sur ses pas, une douce mélodie parvint à ses oreilles.

Il fronça les sourcils, et mit une main derrière son oreille gauche, essayant de bien distinguer la douce musique par rapport au bruit du vent.

Non, ce n'était pas son imagination, c'était bien le son d'un piano qu'il entendait.

Mais pourtant, il n'y avait personne aux alentours ! Il n'était pas fou !

Il ferma les paupières et écouta attentivement la mélodie... C'était doux... calme... relaxant... il sentit ses pieds bouger d'eux même, mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, il était comme hypnotisé par la musique.

Il continua à avancer, tout ouïe, les yeux toujours clos. Les rares personnes à passer dans ce quartier pour rentrer chez eux lui lancèrent d'étranges regards, se demandant s'il n'était pas fou à se déplacer les yeux fermés.

Il marcha quelques centaines de mètres, pour arriver en face d'un escalier de pierre, qu'il monta, sans se poser de question. Il n'avait jamais vu cet escalier auparavant. Mais vu qu'il n'était jamais venu ici, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Plus il avançait, plus il sentait qu'il se rapprochait du son de ce piano. Il pouvait également voir la mer à l'horizon. La mélodie du piano mêlée au souffle du vent ainsi qu'au bruit des vagues étaient si agréable, si beau. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par la musique avant, mais ceci faisait parti d'une exception.

Il commençait à se demander QUI pouvait jouer aussi merveilleusement ?

Un homme ? Une femme ? Cela le démangeait tellement de savoir, il allait devenir complètement fou.

Il accéléra le pas, pour finalement courir, guidé par la musique.

Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était arrivé devant une petite maison, près du bord de mer.

Il était si proche... il chercha désespérément une porte ouverte par laquelle il pourrait entrer dans la petite demeure, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur une fenêtre grande ouverte. Il traversa tout le jardin, sans se soucier s'il écrasait des plantes ou pas.

Il se pencha, pour ne pas se faire repérer, et regarda discrètement à l'intérieur de la maison.

La décoration consistait en un magnifique tapis couleur rubis fait de velours, sur lequel étaient posés deux petits canapés dans les même tons. Collée contre le mur, il voyait une grande armoire en bois, sûrement sortie d'un antiquaire. Le papier peint couleur rouge pastel se mariait très bien avec tout cet ensemble. De plus, il pouvait sentir une bonne odeur de cannelle se dégager de la pièce.

Mais aussi beau que cela puisse paraître, il restait toujours un problème.

Il n'y avait aucun piano en vue.

Et pourtant la musique parvenait encore à ses oreilles, toujours plus forte, toujours aussi envoûtante.

Il se releva rapidement, et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Il trouva la sonnette, et ce fut sans réfléchir qu'il appuya dessus.

Et d'un coup, la musique stoppa.

Axel écarquilla les yeux.

_Non ! Remets-toi à jouer !_

Alors qu'il se rongeait les ongles, espérant que le ou la pianiste reprenne son morceau, quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir.

Le jeune roux leva les yeux pour les poser sur un jeune homme, de sûrement environ cinq ans son aîné, aux cheveux blonds coiffés en pics, et dont les yeux était aussi bleu que le ciel.

Une nouvelle fois, Axel se retrouva déstabilisé.

« Bonjour. Je peux t'aider ? » demanda le blond, le visage inexpressif.

« Euh... je... » bredouilla le rouquin en se tortillant les doigts, la tête baissée. Il ne savait même plus quoi dire. Il était venu car il avait été attiré par la mélodie, mais maintenant qu'il ne l'entendait plus, ça n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Il allait partir.

« Cloud ? C'est qui à la porte ? » demanda une petite voix venant de l'intérieur de la maison.

Cloud ? Ce devait être le nom du jeune homme en face de lui.

« C'est rien, Sora ! Continuez de jouer ! » répondit Cloud.

Et alors, le morceau recommença, faisant vaciller le coeur d'Axel, qui se mordit la lèvre.

Comme s'il avait compris ses pensées et ses intentions, Cloud sourit.

« Tu voudrais entrer ? » demanda t-il à son vis-à-vis, qui n'avait pas l'air d'en croire ses oreilles.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Je peux ? »

« Bien sûr, du moment que tu ne déranges pas. Ils vont être contents d'avoir de la visite. Ils se sentaient un peu seuls ces derniers temps, ça va leur faire du bien de voir un gamin de leur âge. »

Axel sourit et ne se fit pas prier pour entrer. Mais il se demandait bien de qui ce Cloud voulait parler en disant 'ils'.

Le blond referma la porte derrière lui et lui fit un signe de la main, l'indiquant à le suivre.

Le rouquin suivant les pas du blond, vit qu'il traversait la pièce qu'il avait observé en douce quelques instants plus tôt.

Ils empruntèrent ensuite un petit couloir, qui les menèrent devant une petite porte à moitié fermée.

Le piano y était juste derrière. Il le sentait.

Et il avait raison. En entrant, l'une des premières choses qu'il vit, fut le magnifique instrument blanc cassé trônant au beau milieu de la pièce.

Assis devant, il vit de dos un jeune garçon châtain de petite taille, les cheveux complètement désordonnés, assis sur un tabouret.

Mais ce n'était pas lui qui jouait.

En réalité, le pianiste qu'il avait recherché était la personne assise à la droite du jeune brun. Il s'agissait d'un garçon de la même taille, à la silhouette fine, aux cheveux blonds comme le blé. La coiffure des deux garçons n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Cloud, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

« Je vais te laisser, avec eux, ok ? » lui dit Cloud en lui tapotant l'épaule.

A l'entente de sa voix, le garçon châtain sursauta et se retourna. Une nouvelle fois, le petit pianiste arrêta son morceau et se retourna en même temps que son voisin.

Axel eut le souffle coupé en voyant son visage... il était identique à celui de son frère... mais ce n'était pas ça qui le frappait autant. Ces yeux, ces cheveux... il était vraiment _angélique_. Il ressemblait à un petit chérubin.

« Oh ! On a de la visite ! Enfin ! Ça fait longtemps que j'attends qu'on vienne nous souhaiter un bon emménagement ! » s'exclama le châtain en clapant des mains de manière excitée.

Il descendit de son tabouret et se planta devant Axel avec un sourire béat collé sur le visage. Il prit la main du jeune roux et la secoua énergiquement.

« Salut moi c'est Sora ! Sora Strife ! Et toi comment tu t'appelles ? Ouah tes cheveux ! Ils sont trop bien ! C'est ta couleur naturelle ou une teinture ? Si c'est une teinture c'est trop bien réussi en tout cas ! Et si c'est naturel et bah c'est trop beau ! Dis, t'as quel âge ? Moi j'ai onze ans ! Et t'as vu, mon frère et moi on se ressemble trop, non ? Oui bon c'est normal on est jumeaux ! Mais n'empêche que je suis le plus grand ! De sept minutes seulement, mais le plus grand quand même, HA ! »

Axel se demandait bien comment quelqu'un pouvait parler aussi vite pendant aussi longtemps sans avoir besoin de respirer. Il lui posait des questions, mais il ne lui laissait même pas le temps d'y répondre. En plus, il n'arrêtait pas de secouer sa main, et il commençait à avoir mal.

Mais heureusement Cloud vint lui porter secours.

« Sora, viens m'aider à la cuisine s'il-te-plaît ! » cria t-il de là où il était.

« J'arriiiiiive ! »

Le petit brun sortit avec excitement(et on se demandait pourquoi. Mais apparemment, il avait toujours envie de sourire) de la pièce, en claquant la porte en grand vacarme.

Axel soupira. Du calme, cela faisait du bien.

Mais cela le mettait face à un autre problème...

Il était seul en compagnie du petit blondinet, et il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire.

Le jeune blond avait la tête baissée, ses petites mains posées mollement sur le clavier aux touches noirs et blanches, mais aucun son ne sortait cette fois.

Axel se gratta la nuque, gêné par ce silence pesant qui régnait dans l'atmosphère, prenant soin de poser ses yeux partout sauf sur le petit blond, dont il ne connaissait pas encore le prénom.

Finalement, décidant de prendre son courage à deux mains, il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Je suis désolé d'arriver comme ça à l'impro- »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda timidement le garçon, en pointant la boite qu'Axel tenait en main.

Axel fut agréablement surpris de l'entendre parler. Il semblait être un garçon assez réservé comparé à son frère jumeau, alors il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il prenne la parole en premier. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus stupéfait était la voix en elle-même. Elle était aussi mélodieuse que la musique qu'il jouait avec son piano.

« Ça...? » reprit Axel en secouant d'une main la boite. « Des gâteaux que j'ai préparé pour une vente. »

« Ah ? Je peux les voir ? »

Le roux fut moins rassuré tout d'un coup. La remarque désobligeante de Xion lui revenait en tête.

« Euh oui si tu veux. »

_Mince !_

Le petit blond sauta de sa chaise et s'avança vers Axel, qui se donnait mentalement des claques.

Mais il fut surpris d'entendre le blondinet rire en voyant l'allure des biscuits.

« Ils sont spéciaux ces cookies ! C'était pour Halloween ? » demanda t-il.

Normalement, Axel aurait été vexé d'entendre ça, mais il ne détectait aucune moquerie dans sa voix, juste un peu d'amusement.

« Non, c'est pour Noël. » répondit-il, n'ayant plus vraiment peur de se ridiculiser.

Et le blond éclata de rire de nouveau.

Un rire qui lui était contagieux, car un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, pour qu'il éclate de rire à son tour.

Une fois remis, le petit blond demanda :

« Ils sont à combien les gâteaux ? »

Le rouquin haussa les sourcils, surpris. Peut-être allait-il avoir une première vente...

« 50 munnies. »

Le garçon courut vers l'étagère en hauteur et se mit sur le pointe des pieds afin d'essayer d'atteindre le tout dernier tiroir, celui le plus élevé.

Amusé, Axel vint le rejoindre et ouvrit le tiroir à sa place. Il était tellement petit pour son âge. C'était vraiment drôle.

Le petit blond sembla chercher quelque chose à l'aveuglette, vu qu'il était bien trop petit pour pouvoir regarder à l'intérieur du tiroir. Il sourit quand il le trouva. Il referma le tiroir d'où il avait sorti un petit porte monnaie en forme de mog.

« 50 munnies... dans ce cas, je prends tous tes gâteaux. »

Axel crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher.

« Tout ? T'es sûr ? »

« Oui oui. Normalement, Cloud ne veut pas que l'on mange de sucreries entre les repas, mais je peux bien faire une exception pour cette fois. »

Le roux afficha le sourire de la victoire. Il avait gagné face à Xion. Alors que le blondinet lui tendait l'argent, et qu'il lui donnait carrément la boite entière en échange, il sortit son portable de sa poche, s'empressant d'envoyer un message pour narguer son amie, lui disant qu'il avait tout vendu d'un coup. Et vlan !

« Au fait, c'est pour quoi cette vente ? » demanda soudainement le blond en dégustant les biscuits fraîchement achetés. Cela donnait à Axel une nouvelle raison de railler Xion : ses cookies avaient l'air immonde, mais seulement en apparence, car le garçon semblait se régaler.

« C'est pour le collège, pour payer la fête de Nöel qu'il va organiser mi-décembre. »

« Oh, de quel collège il s'agit ? » demanda le blond.

« Le seul de la Cité du Crépuscule. »

Le visage du blondinet s'illumina.

« J'y rentre justement lundi avec Sora ! En 6ème. »

« Je me disais bien que je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant. » confirma Axel en souriant. « Vous venez d'emménager ? » Le petit blond hocha la tête. « Si ça se trouve, tu seras dans la même classe que Xion. »

« Xion ? »

« Une amie à moi. » Roxas hocha juste la tête.

« Tu as quel âge ? » demanda le jeune blond ensuite.

« 14 ans ! » dit fièrement le rouquin en frappant sa poitrine de son poing.

Et ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un bon quart d'heure sans s'arrêter. Axel était vraiment content. Au départ, il avait cru qu'il était dur de sympathiser avec le jeune garçon, mais c'était juste l'apparence de ce dernier qui lui avait fait penser cela. Il était certes, beaucoup plus timide et réservé que son frère aîné, Sora, mais pas moins gentil et chaleureux.

Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leur conversation actuelle, qu'Axel en avait presque oublié la raison de sa venue.

Le piano.

« En fait, je vais t'avouer quelque chose... »

L'air sérieux d'Axel interpella tout de suite le petit blond.

« Hm ? »

« Je ne suis pas venu volontairement chez vous... en fait si... mais pas vraiment... enfin... »

Perplexe, le garçon blond inclina la tête sur le côté.

« Bon bref ! J'étais comme transporté par ta musique ! C'était splendide ! Je n'avais jamais entendu ça avant. Depuis combien de temps en joues-tu ? » demanda Axel, tout sourire, en prenant le petit blond par les épaules.

Flatté, ce dernier rougit et se cacha les yeux derrières ses mèches blondes.

« Merci... cela fait à peu près six ans que j'apprends. »

Axel siffla, impressionné.

« Mais il y a mieux tu sais ! Cloud apprend depuis plus de dix ans ! Tu devrais l'écouter jouer lui aussi ! » s'empressa de répondre le blondinet.

« En fait... d'habitude, je ne suis pas attiré par ce genre de musique... j'ai déjà entendu des centaines de mélodies au piano interprétées par d'excellents pianistes, du moins selon les critiques que j'entends, mais aucune ne m'avait jamais marqué autant que la tienne. »

Touché, le garçon aux cheveux d'or le remercia timidement puis le silence retomba.

Mais pas pour longtemps, car Axel réalisa qu'il avait oublié de poser la question la plus importante :

« C'est quoi ton nom ? Cela fait une demi-heure qu'on parle, mais on ne connaît toujours pas le nom de celui en face de nous. » rit nerveusement Axel en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« C'est vrai... » admit-il à son tour. « Je m'appelle Roxas. »

« Roxas. » répéta le roux. C'était inhabituel comme nom, mais très joli. « C'est Axel, pour ma part. »

Les deux garçons discutèrent encore un peu. Mais Axel, voyant que la nuit commençait à tomber, décida – à regret – qu'il était finalement temps de partir.

Mais avant de rentrer chez lui, Axel demanda à Roxas de lui jouer quelque chose au piano. N'importe quoi.

Et Roxas recommença à jouer. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'un morceau assez familier, vu qu'assez connu du grand public, _Lettre à Élise. _Il l'avait souvent entendu... à la radio, dans des pubs, des films... mais alors que les doigts fins de Roxas se promenaient de touche en touche sur le clavier, il avait l'impression de le revisiter. C'était étrange comme sensation, mais au combien agréable...

Ce fut avec le coeur léger qu'Axel rentra chez lui cette soirée là.

* * *

Le lendemain, Xion fut donc contrainte de céder 500 munnies de son argent de poche à Axel. Un pari était un pari, et puis c'était elle qui avait fixé le prix à payer pour le perdant. Axel avait compté l'argent avec minutie. Avec tout ça, il aura de quoi s'acheter un petit stock de glaces à l'eau de mer.

Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait.

« Et tu sais, il est vraiment gentil. Dés qu'il les a vu, il a décidé de me les acheter. Et il a le même âge que toi ! » expliqua Axel, tout excité à son amie Xion, qui l'écoutait avec un sourire, tout en faisant ses devoirs dans sa chambre sur son bureau.

« J'aimerai bien le rencontrer moi aussi. »

« Il ira dans notre collège ! On pourra le voir tous les jours. Et puis avec un peu de chance, il sera dans ta classe !

« C'est rare que tu dises autant de bien de quelqu'un. » avoua Xion. Elle fit pivoter sa chaise et regarda Axel droit dans les yeux. « Je vais être jalouse si ça continue ! » plaisanta t-elle en tirant la langue.

Son ami rit un peu et laissa sa tête retomber contre l'oreiller de Xion. Il prenait ses aises chez elle, mais il avait l'habitude, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient.

« Mais tu sais, je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit. Ça fait au moins un bon quart d'heure que tu me parles de ce Roxas. Ça a été le coup de foudre, on dirait. » ricana Xion en se frottant les mains.

Axel faillit s'étrangler en entendant ça, mais se reprit tout de suite.

« Xion, on est pas dans tes mangas louches... »

« C'est pas louche ! Et ça s'appelle du yaoi, espèce d'ignorant. Je ne suis pas la seule à aimer ça ! Demande à Naminé et Kairi ! » rétorqua Xion faisant référence à ses deux soeurs, les mains sur les hanches.

« Oui oui peu importe... mais Xion... être gay... »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah... c'est _pas normal... _»

Xion se retint de lui faire une réflexion désagréable. Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui. Les parents d'Axel étaient intraitables quand il s'agissait d'homosexualité. C'était un sujet tabou dans la société, et terrain miné pour la famille d'Axel. Et il semblerait que ces préjugés sur les gays avaient influencé le roux... Elle n'allait pas dire qu'il était homophobe... mais elle savait bien que cela le mettait mal à l'aise de parler d'homosexualité, tout comme ses parents, cent pour cent homophobes. Alors Xion évitait d'aborder le sujet. Parfois elle se disait que malgré le fait que son ami soit de trois ans son aîné, elle avait gagné plus de maturité et d'autonomie que lui pour se faire sa propre opinion... Elle ne suivait pas la pensée commune... Mais la façon dont Axel parlait de Roxas était _étrange_... C'était rare d'entendre un garçon dire d'un autre garçon qu'il avait l'air _innocent, adorable _et _angélique..._

* * *

Roxas terminait de ranger son sac avec le sourire aux lèvres. Demain, c'était son premier jour au collège de la Cité du Crépuscule. Il avait hâte. On le prendrait sûrement pour un fou, vu qu'il était content de se rendre en cours. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Au début, il était anxieux, il ne savait pas comment allait se passer sa rentrée... il était du genre timide, à ne pas vouloir se mélanger avec les autres. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs causé quelques problèmes dans son ancien collège, dans lequel il n'était resté que deux mois avec Sora.

Mais sa rencontre avec Axel avait ouvert quelque chose en lui. Il était vraiment gentil, il voulait absolument être son ami. Le seul fait qu'il lui dise que sa musique lui avait plu, lui avait fait vraiment chaud au coeur. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point son _coeur_ avait besoin de chaleur...

Il posa doucement une main sur sa poitrine et déglutit... la douleur était encore présente.

Il se leva péniblement et observa sa chambre. Il y avait encore des cartons à déballer, mais il s'en occuperait plus tard avec Cloud. Mais le problème était que toutes ces boites encombraient quelque peu la chambre, et il avait à peine la place pour se déplacer.

Il prit les petits cartons un par un et alla les poser dans le couloir.

Quand il vit le dernier carton qui trônait dans la pièce, faisant deux fois sa taille et trois fois son poids, le petit blond prit une grande bouffée d'air et essaya de le pousser. Il insista pendant plusieurs minutes, mais le carton refusait de bouger d'un millimètre.

Au moment où il allait réessayer, Cloud entra dans la chambre et le vit.

« Roxas ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ça ? » cria t-il à son petit frère, qui avala difficilement sa salive. C'était ce qu'il redoutait.

« Je voulais juste pousser ça contre le mur ! » se défendit Roxas en secouant les mains de gauche à droite pour calmer son frère.

« C'est justement ce que je te reproche ! Si tu avais besoin d'aide, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé pour que je te le fasse ? »

Roxas fronça les sourcils.

« Mais je suis AU MOINS capable de pousser un meuble ! »

« Cela m'est égal ! Tu dois limiter tout effort physique, c'est pour ton bien ! »

Au même moment, Sora se précipita dans la chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Je ne suis pas SI fragile quand même ! » criait Roxas en serrant les poings.

Voyant son cadet trembler, Sora s'inquiéta et prit place à ses côtés.

« Roxie écou- »

« Je m'en fiche ! Je ne fais que suivre les recommandations des médecins et de papa et maman pour limiter les risques ! Tu devrais y être habitué maintenant. » l'interrompit Cloud.

« Mais je- »

« Arrête, Roxas ! Si Cloud fait ça, c'est pour ton bien ! » intervint finalement Sora.

Le blond tourna la tête vers son frère jumeau, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Toi aussi, Sora...? »

« Rox... »

Le petit blond baissa mollement la tête et alla s'allonger sur son lit, faisant dos à ses deux frères aînés.

« Sortez... s'il-vous-plaît... » demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

Agacé, Cloud soupira bruyamment et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Sora, lui, resta quelques minutes à observer son petit frère. Une fois assuré qu'il était bel et bien endormi, il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le matelas, caressant les cheveux du blond doucement.

« On t'aime, Roxas. Ne l'oublie pas... » Il s'approcha et lui fit un baiser sur la tempe. « Passe une bonne nuit. »

Il fit remonter la couverture jusqu'aux épaules du cadet, pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid, éteignit la lumière, avant de fermer la porte en silence.

* * *

Le lendemain, la classe de 6ème de Xion accueillit un nouvel élève. Et comme Axel l'avait prédit, il s'agissait bien de Roxas. La description que son ami lui en avait fait correspondait parfaitement à la réalité.

Mais il avait hormis un détail : son visage pâle comme un linge.

Xion supposa qu'il devait avoir mal dormi. Il était vrai qu'une rentrée dans une nouvelle école pouvait être angoissant jusqu'à en perdre le sommeil.

Vu qu'il n'y avait pas de plan de classe, la professeur invita Roxas à s'asseoir juste à côté de Xion, vu qu'il y avait une place libre.

La conversation entre les deux mit du temps à démarrer, vu que Roxas semblait assez timide. Mais quand ce dernier sût que son nom était Xion, il sourit et lui parla de sa rencontre avec Axel.

La sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves sortirent en même temps, Roxas et Xion en dernier.

Elle vit alors Roxas afficher sourire radieux.

Axel se trouvait juste devant la porte en train de les attendre.

Le même sourire atteint les lèvres du roux qui vint les saluer. Roxas un peu plus longuement, vu qu'il voyait Xion tous les jours, mais la petite fille aux cheveux noirs ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

Par la suite, Roxas présenta Sora, qui était dans la salle à côté, à ses deux nouveaux amis.

Sora sourit chaleureusement; Roxas avait l'air si heureux. Il savait à quel point il avait été difficile pour son frère de se faire des amis à Destiny Island. Il était vraiment reconnaissant envers Axel et Xion.

Au fil des jours qui passaient, Axel et Xion se rapprochèrent de plus en plus de Roxas, qui passait la moitié de ses inter-cours avec eux, l'autre avec Sora. Ce dernier s'était lié d'amitié avec un garçon nommé Riku, qu'il avait connu quand Axel avait présenté ses amis, dont l'argenté faisait parti, à Roxas.

Cloud et Sora n'auraient jamais espéré meilleurs amis pour leur frère.

Par contre, Xion remarqua que Roxas était toujours absent à chaque cours d'éducation physique. Quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi, il lui avait répondu qu'il était malade. Mais ses absences à répétitions commençaient à devenir suspicieuses...

Et bientôt, le réveillon de Noël arriva. Chaque année, le maire avait pour habitude d'organiser une grande cérémonie sur la Place des fêtes en soirée, pour tous les citadins n'ayant pas la chance de pouvoir se payer un repas de Noël. Les enfants s'émerveillaient de voir tous ces manèges lumineux tout autour d'eux, ces guirlandes, ces explosions de couleur. Au milieu de la place, un père Noël leur distribuait des sucreries, tandis qu'un grand buffet avait été dressé derrière lui et qu'une agréable odeur de vin chaud flottait dans l'air.

Généralement, même les citadins ayant organisé un repas chez eux, sortaient rien que pour participer à la fête. On sonnait chez les gens pour leur fêter un joyeux Noël. Cette fête, à la Cité du Crépuscule, était conviviale et chaleureuse avant d'être religieuse. Cela l'était un peu partout en fin de compte... L'aspect religieux avait été toujours mis à l'écart. Chrétiens, musulmans, juifs... ils étaient tous invités à se convier à la fête, sans exception.

Axel se promenait sur la Place des fêtes en compagnie de son grand frère Reno. Il se demandait s'il allait pouvoir trouver Xion parmi toute cette foule. Et Roxas. Cela allait être la première fois que Roxas assisterait à un Noël à la Cité du Crépuscule, et il avait hâte de lui montrer toutes ces animations.

« Axel ! Par ici ! »

Le jeune roux vit Xion lui faire un signe de la main près du gigantesque sapin de Noël illuminé, installé dans un coin. Elle était en compagnie de ses deux soeurs, Kairi et Naminé, ainsi que Riku. Ils portaient tous un petit bonnet de père Noël.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de les saluer, Riku l'interrompit.

« Où sont Sora et son frère ? »

« Bonjour déjà... » répondit Axel. « Et je me posais la même question... »

« Tu les as mis au courant au moins ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Roxas a même promis qu'il viendrait ! » ajouta Xion.

Pourtant, ni lui, ni Sora n'étaient présents... et Cloud non plus. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leurs parents.

« Je propose qu'on aille leur faire la surprise d'aller les voir chez eux ! » annonça Xion, en tendant un bonnet de père Noël à Axel, qui l'enfila aussitôt.

« La première fois que je suis allé chez eux, j'ai débarqué à l'improviste. On va déranger. » marmonna Axel. « Mais bon, c'est Noël après tout ! »

Après s'être trompé de chemin plusieurs fois, Axel réussit enfin à mener ses amis chez Roxas, Sora et Cloud.

Quelque chose les frappa.

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, sauf une. Elle provenait de l'une des chambres, mais il ne savait pas laquelle.

Le petit groupe s'échangea d'étranges regards.

« Je vais aller frapper pour voir si on dérange pas trop. » dit Axel en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Ses amis acquiescèrent et le rejoignirent.

Le rouquin appuya sur la sonnette et attendit.

Trente secondes...

Une minute...

Une minute et demi...

Il sonna une nouvelle fois, commençant à perdre patience.

Cette fois, il ne dût attendre que vingt secondes avant qu'on ne vienne le saluer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » cria, Cloud, visiblement très énervé. Son visage se radoucit quand il vit Axel. « Oh, bonjour Axel. » dit-il avec un sourire fatigué. Il semblait presque forcé.

« Joyeux Noël. » dirent les jeunes adolescents, tous en choeur, le sourire aux lèvres. Ceci étira un peu plus celles de Cloud, qui leur souhaita la même chose. Axel et Xion se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

« Excusez-moi... » commença Riku. « Est-ce que Sora et Roxas sont là ? »

Le sourire de Cloud disparut. Il sembla réfléchir un moment. Il s'excusa puis s'absenta un petit moment, puis réapparut devant eux une minute plus tard.

« Entrez. » leur dit-il en entrouvrant la porte.

Surpris par l'offre, les adolescents voulurent d'abord refuser. Mais ils étaient venus voir Roxas et Sora, et ils n'allaient pas repartir sans l'avoir fait.

Ils essuyèrent leurs pieds sur le paillasson et déposèrent leurs chaussures dans des petits casiers réservés à cet effet.

Puis ils suivirent Cloud dans la maison. Les triplées poussèrent des petits cris d'émerveillement en voyant le magnifique piano immaculé. Axel eut un sourire en coin. Elles n'avaient encore jamais entendu Roxas jouer.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite porte où la pancarte 'Roxas' avait été accrochée à l'aide d'un clou.

« Ne faîtes surtout pas de bruit... » fit Cloud en posant un index sur ses lèvres.

Axel fronça les sourcils, curieux.

Il y avait les guirlandes, le sapin, le houx.

Mais où était l'ambiance de fête ?

Le jeune homme blond ouvrit doucement la porte, et laissa les jeunes gens entrer.

Et Axel comprit tout de suite pourquoi Cloud avait eut l'air si fatigué quand il leur ouvrit la porte.

Alors que Sora et deux autres personnes qui devaient sûrement être les parents restaient à son chevet, Roxas, lui, demeurait allongé sur son lit, une expression de douleur sur le visage.

Entendant la porte se fermer, Sora et les deux autres personnes levèrent les yeux.

« Oh. Bonjour ! » les salua la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds en essayant d'afficher un sourire crédible « Vous êtes des amis de Roxas et Sora ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, perdus.

« Je sais bien que Roxas avait décidé de se rendre à la fête de Noël avec vous mais... comme vous le voyez, nous avons dû l'y interdire. »

« Et nous avons eu raison. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il était sorti. » dit son mari en croisant les bras.

« Arrêtez...c'est juste quelques douleurs, c'est pas la fin du monde non plus... »

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Roxas qui essayait vainement de se redresser. Sora l'aida un peu en plaçant son oreiller contre le mur pour qu'il puisse y caler son dos confortablement.

La mère des deux jumeaux embrassa le front du cadet et lui conseilla de se reposer, puis sortit de la pièce accompagnée de son mari, qui lança un dernier regard inquiet à ses deux plus jeunes fils.

Une fois qu'il eurent quittés la pièce, tous les regards se reportèrent sur le petit blond, qui leur sourit faiblement.

« Bonjour tout le monde. »

Et plus personne ne sourit quand le blondinet poussa un cri de douleur en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

« Roxas... tout va bien ? » demanda Axel, inquiet, en s'approchant du lit.

« Bof. Je suppose que je dois avoir la poisse de tomber malade le jour du réveillon... » rit Roxas.

« Arrête un peu Roxas. C'est pas comme si tu avais juste un rhume ou quoi que soit de ce genre. C'est plus grave que tu ne le crois. » l'avertit Sora en tendant un verre d'eau à son frère.

« C'est vivable. Grand-père y a bien survécu longtemps lui. »

« Jusqu'à la mort subite à soixante ans. »

Cette dernière remarque de Sora refroidit toute la pièce, qui se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Roxas...? » demanda Xion, confuse.

« Bah... c'est un peu long à expliquer... »

« On a tout notre temps, ne t'en fais pas. » le rassura Axel en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Pour faire simple, ce sale gosse ici présent, a un coeur qui ne fonctionne pas comme il le devrait. » annonça Cloud, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Roxas fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, vexé par la remarque 'sale gosse'.

« Et comme il semble avoir oublié de prendre ses médicaments, il est dans l'état dans lequel vous le voyez aujourd'hui. »

« Cloud, c'est la première fois... ça arrive d'oublier. » se défendit Roxas en faisant la moue. « Et puis que je prenne mes médicaments ou pas, ça change rien. »

« Au moins ça réduit toutes ces douleurs, Roxas... »

Soudainement perdu et surtout très inquiet, Axel ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

« Et...c'est grave ? »

« Ça peut l'être... »

« Mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! » le rassura tout de suite Roxas.

Ce qui ne fonctionna pas très bien.

« Mais je me sens mieux, maintenant. Je pense que je peux sortir. »

« Sûrement pas. »

« Mais Cloud...! »

« Ne discute pas. Je ne fais qu'obéir à papa et maman. Ils ne veulent pas que tu sortes, c'est tout. »

Le petit blond serra les poings. Il en avait plus qu'assez de tout ça...

« Cloud... » commença Axel. Le jeune homme le regarda curieusement, attendant qu'il continue. « Vous pensez qu'on peut rester avec lui ? »

Le blond sembla considérer la question quelques instants, puis soupira.

« Si vous voulez. Mais ne le fatiguez pas. Il a besoin de se reposer. »

S'en suivit des exclamations de joie. Roxas lança un regard étonné à son grand frère, surpris qu'il accepte si facilement. Cloud lui fit un petit sourire. Il n'allait pas lui priver de ses amis à Noël.

Les heures suivantes, Cloud resta avec les jeunes adolescents pour les surveiller, au cas où ils fatigueraient trop Roxas, ce qui ne fut pas le cas, fort heureusement. Les parents venaient quelque fois dans la chambre vérifier si tout allait bien, et aussi pour leur apporter de quoi manger, plus quelques petites gâteries. Plus le temps passait, plus Roxas semblait reprendre des couleurs. Après deux petites heures de repos supplémentaires, il demanda à ses parents s'il pouvait sortir en compagnie de ses amis. Malgré quelques réticences, Cloud réussit à les convaincre, soulignant qu'il les accompagnerait, au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal.

Hautement surveillés par Cloud et Reno, les enfants firent visiter la ville à Roxas, et l'emmenèrent sur la Place des fêtes pour qu'il puisse profiter des animations.

Alors qu'ils se promenaient, un grand bâtiment intrigua Roxas, qui interrogea Axel à son sujet.

« C'est l'horloge de la gare. Parfois, il nous arrive d'y monter et de manger une glace à l'eau de mer dessus. »

« Glace à l'eau de...mer ? » fit Sora, perplexe.

« C'est une glace bleue mi-sucrée, mi-salée. Contrairement à ce que tu dois penser maintenant, c'est vraiment bon. » lui répondit Riku.

« Non. J'aimerai bien y goûter, moi. » répondirent Roxas et Sora en même temps, ce qui fit rire les autres.

« J'aimerai bien y aller demain. Sur l'horloge je veux dire. » reprit Roxas en regardant le haut de la tour.

« N'y compte même pas ! » intervint Cloud en fronçant les sourcils. Le blond lui lança un regard outré, la bouche grande ouverte. « Hé, Reno, tu laisses vraiment ton frère monter en haut de cette tour ? »

« Bah, ouais, je vois pas pourquoi je refuserai. Je le fais aussi, de toute façon. » répondit Reno, avec nonchalance.

« Mais vous êtes complètement inconscients ! Et si vous tombiez ? »

« Ah bah, on aura vraiment l'air con ! » reprit le plus grand roux en rigolant comme un idiot.

« On a emménagé dans une ville de fous... » se lamenta le grand blond.

Il ne vit malheureusement pas le regard plein de reproche que Roxas lui envoyait. Il baissa la tête et serra fortement les poings, que cela en devint même douloureux. Voyant cela, Axel mit une main sur son épaule et lui chuchota discrètement :

« T'inquiète pas. Je t'y emmènerai un jour. Ça ne tient qu'à toi. »

Roxas lui sourit tristement. Si seulement cela pouvait se réaliser.

Mais ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Un jour, il l'y emmènerait.

C'était une promesse qu'Axel s'était juré de tenir.

Cependant, personne ne savait ce qui les attendrait par la suite...

* * *

Roxas rangea précautionneusement ses feuilles de partitions dans son porte-documents en soupirant.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'il s'était installé à la Cité du Crépuscule, et il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme vie.

Il vivait toujours dans cette petite maison en bord de mer avec sa famille. Ils en avaient hérité de son grand-père, qui y avait vécu jusqu'à sa mort.

Le fait que la maison laissait une magnifique vue sur la plage de Destiny Island, la ville voisine, lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'y retourner. Surtout pas. Il passait toujours pour un enfant fragile à l'école... et bizarrement, tout le monde pensait devoir le traiter différemment... toujours excusé, jamais de reproche, toujours chouchouté par les maîtres ou maîtresses d'école. Il avait très mal vécu ces comportements. Cela avait réussi à attiser la haine de certains de ses camarades de classe, jaloux qu'il soit entre guillemets 'privilégié' par rapport aux autres.

Et il avait fini par craquer. Après avoir avoué à sa famille qu'il ne désirait plus se rendre à l'école, cette dernière avait décidé qu'il serait bon pour lui de changer d'air, et ils avaient déménagé pour s'installer à la Cité du Crépuscule, la ville toute proche.

Et ici, tout était différent. Ses parents avait pris soin d'expliquer à son entourage, surtout à ses professeurs, son expérience passée dans son ancienne ville. Compréhensifs, lis avaient refusé d'adopter le même comportement que ses anciens professeurs, bien qu'ils lui attribuèrent tout de même quelques privilèges, mais moins qu'auparavant. Et cette vie là convenait parfaitement à Roxas. Il s'y était facilement habitué, car c'était ce qu'il désirait.

Mais la vie n'était jamais totalement rose...

Après avoir tout rangé, Roxas se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit son armoire à pharmacie.

Il prit avec hésitation les différentes boites de médicaments.

Il en avait assez de prendre ces trucs...

Il avait tellement espéré que son état de santé s'arrangerait... que les douleurs s'estomperaient. Malheureusement, de nouveaux médicaments s'ajoutaient à son traitement déjà lourd. Il ne comprenait même pas leur utilité. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il se bourrait aux médocs, mais que c'était nécessaire, car s'il ne le faisait pas, la situation pourrait s'aggraver pour lui. Et sa famille lui tomberait dessus.

Et il y avait encore une autre ombre au paysage...

Il voyait de moins en moins Axel.

Roxas était rentré au lycée, et malheureusement, à cause de la différence d'âge, son ami n'était plus dans le même établissement. Axel était rentré à l'université de Hollow Bastion, une ville à trente kilomètres de la Cité du Crépuscule. Pour des raisons pratiques, le roux vivait dans une résidence universitaire.

Il leur était donc devenu très difficile de passer du temps ensemble.

Et il n'était maintenant plus dans la même classe que Xion, les deux amis ayant choisi une orientation différente. Leurs emplois du temps ne leur permettaient plus de se croiser entre les cours. Mais les week-ends, ils prenaient toujours le temps de se voir.

Mais Axel lui manquait terriblement. Ce n'était plus du tout pareil sans lui.

Il arrivait parfois qu'Axel l'appelle, lui et Xion, pour donner quelques nouvelles. Mais depuis son départ, il n'était jamais revenu pour leur rendre visite.

Et cela faisait trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu de coup de fil de la part du roux. Il avait beau essayer de l'appeler sur son portable, il tombait systématiquement sur sa messagerie vocale, ou alors il ne répondait tout simplement pas. Bien qu'inquiet, il supposait que son ami devait probablement être très occupé.

C'était décidé. Il convaincrait ses parents de le laisser se rendre à Hollow Bastion pendant les vacances de Noël.

« Roxas ? Tu es prêt ? Hayner et les autres t'attendent ! » cria la voix de Sora de l'autre bout de la maison.

Le blond se pressa de prendre ses médicaments et les rangèrent à leur place.

En entrant dans le salon, il croisa Cloud, posté devant la fenêtre, le regard à l'extérieur. Dés qu'il vit son petit frère, il lui sourit un peu et retourna à son 'occupation'.

Roxas sortit chez lui pour aller rencontrer Sora, ainsi que ses nouveaux amis : Hayner, Pence et Olette.

Sora prétexta avoir oublier quelque chose et retourna dans la maison en s'excusant auprès de ses amis, leur disant qu'il ne serait pas long.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il vit Cloud le regarder gravement.

« Surveille-le. » lui dit ce dernier, les bras croisés.

« C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. »

« Et fais attention. »

« Oui oui. »

« Non, pas 'Oui oui' Sora ! Et si jamais il décide d'aller sur cette horloge, interdis le lui formellement ! »

« Et moi, je pourrai y aller ? » demanda Sora.

« Sûrement pas. Si jamais tu y vas, il trouvera ça injuste, et voudra y aller quand même. Je te fais confiance Sora. Je ne peux pas le surveiller continuellement. Je te laisse faire. »

Son petit frère fit un 'oui' de la tête.

Mais il était quand même déçu par cette réponse. Non pas parce que son frère lui interdisait d'aller en haut de l'horloge... mais il avait l'impression que Cloud ne lui prêtait pas attention... il n'y en avait que pour Roxas. Et lui alors ? Il existait également ! Ses parents agissaient exactement de la même manière. C'était agaçant, énervant, horripilant, étouffant ! Il ne trouvait pas de mots. Ce sentiment de jalousie avait grandi en lui durant ces années passées à la Cité du Crépuscule.

Il lui en arrivait même à détester son frère par moment. Et il en avait extrêmement honte. Il n'avait pas le droit...

Il secoua énergiquement la tête, voyant par la fenêtre que Roxas et ses amis étaient toujours en train de l'attendre.

Il fit un signe de la main à Cloud, et sortit de la maison sans rien dire d'autre.

* * *

« Imbécile d'Axel ! » pesta Xion en secouant furieusement son portable.

C'était bien la cinquième fois en dix minutes qu'elle essayait de l'appeler, mais sans succès.

« Laisse-lui le temps, Xion. Il doit être très occupé. » dit Naminé regardant sa soeur d'un air inquiet alors que cette dernière semblait être sur le point d'exploser de rage.

« Et alors ? Moi aussi je suis occupée avec le lycée ! »

« Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil... » tenta Kairi pour calmer sa soeur.

« Bien sûr que si ! Regarde, Roxas ! A cause de ses problèmes de santé, il est obligé de prendre une tonne de médocs. Et à chaque fois qu'il se sent un peu faible, il doit se reposer systématiquement ! Et il y a aussi le lycée ! Mais malgré ça, il prend quand même le temps d'appeler Axel. Et il obtient aucune réponse. Si c'est pas injuste... dés que je le revois, je te jure que je le...! »

La jeune fille ne continua pas sa phrase, car ne trouvant pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'elle ferait subir à Axel quand elle le reverrait. Kairi lui tapota gentiment les épaules pour la calmer, ce qui marcha(un peu).

« Tu sais quoi ? Pendant les vacances de Noël, je vais l'obliger à bouger ses fesses pour venir nous rendre visite ! »

« Non ! Fais-lui la surprise d'aller à Hollow Bastion ! Il ne s'y attendra pas ! » proposa Kairi avec un sourire en coin.

« Quelle bonne idée ! »

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

Les deux soeurs mirent fin à leur conversation en voyant Roxas et son groupe s'approcher d'elles.

« On a décidé d'aller rendre visite à Axel durant les vacances ! » lui informa Xion en souriant chaleureusement à Roxas. Elle savait à quel point Axel pouvait manquer au petit blond.

« Il faudrait que l'on y réfléchisse... » répondit ce dernier, pensif, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

« Roxas, ça ne va pas être possible... »

Le blond se tourna vers Sora, qui semblait gêné.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Papa et Maman ne vont pas m'interdire de partir en vacances voir Axel quand même ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça, Rox ! »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Maman et Papa ont décidé de nous emmener passer les vacances chez Oncle Cid, pendant les deux semaines. »

Roxas resta sans voix pendant quelques instants, avant de froncer fortement les sourcils. Il voulut prendre la parole, mais Hayner l'interrompit.

« Tu veux dire que vous allez passer les vacances enfermés comme l'année dernière ? Oh, pas de chance ! » lui dit-il, compatissant.

Mais Roxas n'était pas amusé. S'ils avaient dû rester chez eux pour Noël l'année précédente, c'était tout simplement à cause de sa santé. Les douleurs avaient été beaucoup trop intenses pour lui permettre de sortir de chez lui.

Se rendant finalement compte de son erreur, Hayner porta une main à sa bouche, comme pour effacer ce qu'il avait dit.

« Merde, j'suis désolé, vieux. » s'excusa t-il.

« C'est rien. » lui répondit son ami en souriant, semblant lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

_Menteur, _se retint de dire amèrement Sora en regardant ailleurs. Mais il garda cette remarque pour lui-même, ayant peur de jeter un froid dans la conversation.

« J'y pense, vu que vous allez chez votre oncle, vous pourriez dire bonjour à Rikku de ma part ? Et lui demander son numéro de portable par la même occasion. » demanda Xion. Cela faisait au moins six mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu la cousine de ses amis.

« Pour parler de quoi ? » questionna Sora en haussant un sourcil.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, il me semble. »

« Je sais ! Encore de yaoi ! » s'exclama Hayner, heureux d'avoir trouvé la réponse.

« Bande de perverses. » le rejoignit Pence en riant.

« Vous ne comprendrez jamais la beauté du yaoi ! Voir deux mâles brûler d'un tel amour... c'est... aah y'a pas de mots ! »

« Espèce de dégénérée mentale. » l'insulta Hayner.

« Homophobe. »

« Perverse. »

« Et fière de l'être. »

Roxas écoutait vaguement les conversations, trop absorbé par ses propres pensées.

Quand allait-il revoir Axel ? Il en avait assez d'attendre aussi longtemps.

Voyant que son ami avait l'air anxieux, Xion posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Roxas. On aura d'autres occasions. Mais j'ai quand même l'intention d'aller lui rendre visite durant les vacances. Je te promets de te donner des nouvelles dés mon retour. »

Roxas hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, il y avait un 'mais'...

_Arrête de faire semblant, _pensa Sora en regardant son frère. _Arrête de mentir à tout le monde_. _Je sais très bien que tu voudrais aller en personne chez Axel. Ne fais pas semblant d'être reconnaissant._

Le châtain dût plaquer sa main contre ses lèvres afin d'éviter de laisser s'échapper ces remarques.

Voyant Sora la tête baissée et la main contre sa bouche, Riku haussa un sourcil.

« Tout va bien, Sora ? » demanda t-il inquiet. « Tu es malade ? »

« Hein ? Non, non je réfléchissais, c'est tout ! » mentit à moitié le châtain en souriant nerveusement.

« Dis-moi quand même si tu ne te sens pas bien. »

« Ça va, je te dis ! » cria Sora, en mesurant tout de même sa voix pour ne pas alerter les autres.

Riku resta la bouche grande ouverte, surpris par ce changement de ton, si inhabituel à Sora, alors que ce dernier prenait ses jambes à son cou.

Mais Riku n'était pas aveugle. Il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose tracassait Sora depuis un certain temps. Il avait juste espérer que Sora s'ouvre un peu plus à lui, au lieu de lui offrir ces faux sourires. Ils savaient les distinguer des vrais.

Était-il le seul à avoir remarqué ?

« Sora, où est-ce que tu vas ? » cria Roxas en voyant son frère s'en aller à grandes enjambées.

« J'ai oublié mon portable à la maison ! Je reviens tout de suite ! »

_

* * *

_

_Assez !_

Sora rentra chez lui en claquant la porte, énervé. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était insupportable ! Pourquoi personne n'arrivait à voir que Roxas mentait continuellement à tout le monde ? Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre !

Pourquoi tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur Roxas, et non sur lui ? Il se sentait comme transparent ! Il avait l'impression de ne pas exister à leurs yeux. Cela lui faisait si mal... tellement mal...

Il traversa à toute vitesse le salon, en espérant que Cloud ne le voit pas... ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

« Sora, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'avais pourtant dit de surveiller Roxas ! » cria son frère alors que Sora passait devant lui.

« Xion s'en occupe ! » _Roxas n'est pas un bébé, il sera bien capable de se surveiller tout seul !_

Bien qu'inquiet, Cloud hocha la tête et soupira. C'était vrai, Roxas était plutôt bien entouré. Il demandait peut-être beaucoup trop à Sora.

Ce dernier poussa la porte de sa chambre et la referma violemment. Puis, après l'avoir fermée à double tour, il posa la clé sur son bureau et s'accroupit près de son lit pour y récupérer quelque chose qu'il cachait toujours en dessous, à l'abri de tous les regards. Seul lui avait le droit d'y poser les yeux.

Son journal.

En fait ce n'était que son cahier de mathématiques de troisième. Mais il n'avait pratiquement rien écrit dedans. Il n'avait jamais aimé les mathématiques.

Cherchant à l'aveuglette son précieux cahier, il éloigna en même temps quelques babioles qui traînaient sous son lit depuis plusieurs mois. Il faudra qu'il pense à faire du tri un jour. Il poussa également les cadeaux de Noël qu'il avait acheté en avance pour toute la famille.

Ayant finalement retrouvé son journal intime, Sora prit un stylo dans sa trousse et s'assit sur son lit, son précieux cahier sur les genoux.

Peut-être que certaines personnes le trouveraient puéril, peut-être qu'il avait dépassé l'âge pour écrire dans un journal intime. Mais tout le monde avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier... mais n'ayant personne, ne faisant confiance à personne, il n'avait trouvé que ce journal pour s'exprimer librement. Il en avait assez de tout garder pour lui. Il fallait que ça sorte. Il avait commencé ce journal deux ans plus tôt, au moment où il avait ressenti cette jalousie envers Roxas. Plus de la moitié du cahier avait été consacré à ce sujet. Cinquante pages.

Cependant aujourd'hui il voulait parler de tout autre chose.

_Samedi 28 novembre 2009_

_Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Roxas aujourd'hui. J'en ai assez. Je veux penser à autre chose..._

_Mais je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... En général, j'écris dans ce journal quand j'ai des soucis... et tous mes soucis tournent autour de Roxas..._

_S'il n'avait pas été là, peut-être que je ne me casserai pas autant la tête..._

_..._

_Je ne sais plus quoi penser._

_A cause de lui, je me suis énervé contre Riku alors qu'il s'inquiétait. Je m'en veux beaucoup. J'ai l'impression que seul lui se soucie de moi, alors qu'il ne fait même pas partie de ma famille. Même eux n'ont pas remarqué mon malaise... J'hésite à en parler à Riku. Et s'il me détestait après ça ? Je sais qu'il apprécie Roxas... J'ai peur de sa réaction._

Sora fronça les sourcils, pensif. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire ?

Il referma son journal à deux mains et le jeta sous son lit en vitesse quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il prit la clé sur son bureau et alla déverrouiller la serrure, pour se rallonger sur son lit aussitôt après.

« Entrez, c'est ouvert ! » cria t-il, essayant d'adopter un air naturel.

Il se retint de pousser un grognement quand il vit son petit frère entrer dans sa chambre.

« Tout va bien, Sora ? » demanda Roxas en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Oui oui bien sûr ! » se hâta de répondre Sora avec le sourire dont seul lui avait le secret.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! » _Ne fais pas semblant de t'inquiéter_.

« Si tu le dis... tu commençais à être long, alors on se demandait ce que tu faisais. »

« Je ne trouve pas mon portable. » mentit Sora, feignant être embêté.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Oups.

Sora avait son portable juste dans sa poche. Pour que cela ne paraisse pas trop bizarre, il le jeta sous son lit, faisant croire qu'il était bel et bien perdu.

« C'est vraiment le bazar dans ta chambre, dis donc ! » se moqua Roxas en rigolant.

« Oui je sais. » _Tu ne vas pas te prendre pour maman et me dire de ranger ma chambre quand même ?_

« Tu ne voudrais pas que je t'aide à la ranger ? »

« Non c'est bon. » _Tu m'étouffes. Ne viens pas empiéter sur mes plates bandes. C'est MA chambre._

_« _Comme tu voudras. »

Roxas recommença à chercher dans la chambre en vitesse, sachant que ses amis l'attendaient toujours.

Sora fit semblant de chercher, gardant ses pensées pour lui même. Il observait quelques fois son petit frère du coin de l'oeil.

Il se demandait bien tout ce qu'on pouvait lui trouver... Il n'avait rien de spécial. Petit, les cheveux blonds, de profonds yeux bleus . Un cliché de beauté. Il n'y avait rien de plus banal... Il y avait juste ses cheveux en bataille qui sortaient de l'ordinaire.

Au niveau caractère, il avait du mal à décrire son frère. Il était plutôt d'humeur changeante.

Quand il habitait à Destiny Island, son frère était timide, assez isolé, peu bavard... on aurait dit un zombie(1). Il se souvenait s'être beaucoup inquiété pour lui à cette époque.

Après avoir emménagés à la Cité du Crépuscule, il avait observé un changement radical dans le comportement de son frère. Il souriait fréquemment, s'exprimait

plus souvent. Et il savait qu'Axel avait été la cause de ce changement.

Mais maintenant que le roux n'était plus là, il commençait à retrouver le Roxas de Destiny Island.

Il était certain que tout le monde savait que Roxas souffrait de l'absence d'Axel. _Mais tu affiches de faux sourire. Je suis sûr que tu es au courant que tout le monde sait que tu souffres. Tu feins l'innocence. Tu veux qu'on te pose des questions. Tu veux qu'on s'inquiète pour toi ou quoi ?_

« Je ne le trouve pas Sora. Tu as vérifié sous ton lit ? » demanda Roxas en regardant sous le lit en question.

« Non, pas encore... » répondit mollement le châtain, plongé dans ses pensées.

Roxas poussa tout le bazar sous le lit de son frère. C'était fou tout ce qu'on pouvait y trouver.

Mais quand le blondinet trouva différentes boîtes empactées dans du papier cadeau, il s'en voulut tout de suite d'avoir cherché sous le lit. On aurait dit des cadeaux de Noël. Dire qu'il n'avait toujours rien acheté...

Il avança sa main vers le fond, puis tira quelque chose qui semblait être un livre.

Ou plutôt un cahier.

Il pouvait y lire « Mathématiques. Sora Strife. »

En l'ouvrant, Roxas ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en voyant que le cahier était complètement vide, signe que Sora n'avait pas fait grand chose en mathématiques pendant son année de troisième. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de passer dans les classes supérieures.

« NE TOUCHE PAS A CA ! »

Le petit blond sursauta en entendant son frère crier, puis lui _arracher_ littéralement le cahier des mains.

Sora serra son cahier contre sa poitrine. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il fouiller dans ses affaires ? Il ne devait surtout pas poser les yeux sur quelque chose d'aussi personnel que son journal.

« Pardon. » s'excusa Roxas en se mordant la lèvre.

_Sors de ma chambre. C'est mon espace personnel._

« T'inquiète pas. C'est rien. » le rassura Sora en souriant.

Puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte, surprenant les jumeaux.

Ils ne furent évidemment pas surpris de voir ses parents, ainsi que Cloud entrer en catastrophe.

«Tout va bien, les garçons ? Je vous ai entendu crier. » demanda leur mère, inquiète.

« Oui ça va. » leur répondit Sora en souriant, tout en déposant son cahier là où il devrait être.

« Tout va bien, Roxas ? » demanda à la suite leur père.

...

_C'est une blague ? _Voulut hurler Sora.

« Oui tout va bien. » leur répondit le blond en se relevant, tout en époussetant son pantalon.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu me sembles bien pâle. » dit Cloud en fronçant les sourcils.

_Oh pitié ! Arrêtez ! _Pensa Sora en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui oui je vous assure. »

_Vous voyez ! Pff !_

« Je vais aller rejoindre les autres en ville. Rejoins-nous chez Hayner quand tu auras retrouvé ton portable Sora, d'accord ? »

« Oui oui ! » _Cause toujours._

_« _Couvre-toi bien Roxas_. »_

_Gna gna gna..._

« Ouais... »

_Cache ta joie surtout ! Au moins t'as des parents qui se soucient de toi !_

Cette dernière réflexion interpella Sora. Il s'était très longtemps fait du souci pour Roxas quelques années auparavant. Mais son frère avait clairement montré qu'il était capable de se débrouiller seul. Mais ni leurs parents, ni Cloud n'avaient été convaincus.

Sora s'était bel et bien rendu compte qu'ils avaient tendance à surprotéger Roxas. Et le blond n'était pas le seul à qui cela dérangeait.

A force, Sora vivait dans l'ombre de son petit frère...

Quand tout le monde fut sorti de la pièce, Sora referma sa chambre à clé et se laissa glisser contre la porte. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et vint y entourer ses bras, pour ensuite y enfouir son visage.

Pourquoi personne ne se rendait compte de son mal-être ? Personne ne sera en mesure de voir ces larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues... il allait devenir complètement fou...

_Quelqu'un... s'il vous plaît... aidez-moi..._

* * *

Alors que Roxas sortait de chez lui, il sentit une désagréable sensation. Il ne devait surtout pas commencer à stresser maintenant. Plus il stressait, plus il y avait de risques pour que les douleurs se manifestent.

Il plaqua une main contre sa poitrine et serra le tissu de son gilet.

Il sentait que sa respiration se saccadait...

Sora le préoccupait depuis quelques temps... il était sûr que quelque chose tracassait son jumeau, mais il n'était pas en mesure de mettre le doigt dessus.

Et pourtant, il avait l'impression que cela avait un rapport avec lui, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

Le jeune blond se laissa glisser contre la porte et se mordit douloureusement la lèvre du bas. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait pourtant bien pris ses médicaments. Il se voyait en train de les avaler !

_Allez ! Ça va me gâcher mon après-midi !_

Il pencha la tête en arrière, et prit une profonde inspiration et attendit une dizaine de secondes sans respirer.

Quand la douleur s'estompa quelque peu, et il se releva en prenant appui contre le mur.

Il monta la fermeture éclair de son blouson et ajusta son écharpe pour ne pas attraper froid. Il ne devait surtout laisser ses parents savoir... qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient dire... qu'il aurait dû prendre ses médicaments... plus il manifestera des signes de fatigues, plus ses parents le forceront à rester chez lui. Et il ne voulait surtout pas ça.

Il ne devait surtout pas éveiller les soupçons. Il avait très bien réussi jusqu'à aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi échouerait-il ?

* * *

« Zexyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! » hurla une voix stridente.

Le 'Zexy' en question plaqua sa main sur son front en grognant. Quand cet idiot allait-il le laisser tranquille ?

Il vit un blond à la coiffure punk pour le moins étrange se précipiter vers lui les bras grands ouverts, un sourire imbécile collé aux lèvres. Sentant la présence d'un danger imminent, Zexion se décala de vingt centimètres pour éviter 'l'attaque' qui lui était portée. N'ayant pas le temps de modifier sa trajectoire, le blond se retrouva face contre le ciment.

« Aïïïeuuh ! » gémit-il en se massant le nez.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Demyx. » dit Zexion sans quitter les yeux de son livre.

Demyx se releva en tenant son nez, à cause de la douleur, et s'assit aux côtés de Zexion qui semblait trop absorbé par son livre pour lui prêter attention.

« Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Axel, par hasard ? » demanda t-il soudainement.

« Pff... il doit sûrement être en train de traîner sur le campus avec Larxene. »

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas... »

« Cette fille le mène vraiment à la baguette... ça en devient dérangeant à force... »

« Eh ho ! On va pas lui reprocher d'être amoureux, hein ! »

Zexion sortit les yeux de son livre et retira ses lunettes pour tourner son regard vers Demyx, un sourcil haussé.

« Amoureux, tu dis ? »

« Bah ouais ! »

« Cette fille ne me plaît pas... »

« Pourquoi ? Elle est super jolie ! Et t'as vu la taille de ses seins ! »

Cette dernière remarque lui valut une tape derrière la tête.

« Ouch ! »

« Pervers. T'es censé être gay en plus. »

« Nan. J'suis bi ! »

« Ouais, peu importe... toujours est-il qu'elle ne me plaît pas... »

« Elle est pas méchante ! »

« Oui mais Axel a l'air tellement obnubilé par elle, qu'il ne fait même plus attention à nous. C'est ça qui me fait peur. »

« Elle y est quand même pour rien... »

Zexion fit un petit 'hmpf' et se replongea dans son livre. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu.

* * *

Les fêtes de Noël approchaient à grands pas, et chez les Strife, tout le monde s'activait pour décorer la maison. Finalement, il avait été décidé que l'Oncle Cid et sa famille viennent chez eux, et Xion était impatiente de voir Rikku. Mais elle avait également une mission : elle devait se rendre à Hollow Bastion faire une surprise à Axel, coûte que coûte.

Heureusement, elle avait réussi à convaincre ses parents d'y aller pendant une semaine.

Elle regarda sa montre, et voyant l'heure, décida qu'il était temps de partir.

« J'y vais Roxas. Tu diras bonjour à Rikku pour moi. » dit-elle au jeune blond, qui était en train d'accrocher des guirlandes sur le sapin.

« T'as de la chance... » marmonna t-il en évitant de la regarder.

« Ne déprime pas ! Je te donnerai des nouvelles quand je reviendrai ! »

Le blondinet hocha la tête et reprit son occupation sans un mot.

Mais il attendit que Xion ait quitté la maison pour s'agenouiller, haletant, la tête penchée vers le bas.

_Pas ça... pas maintenant... pas alors que maman et Aerith sont là..._

Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas normal. Il prenait bien son traitement, prenait tous les médicaments qu'il était possibles de donner pour cette cardiomyopathie... Mais les douleurs persistaient...

Il avait peur... La situation avait toujours été sous contrôle... mais elle semblait s'aggraver de jour en jour... Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire si les médicaments ne suffisaient plus... il avait déjà subi une opération. Il avait peur de recommencer. Et pourtant il ne devrait pas, les chances de réussites étaient très positives... mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. De plus, ces opérations n'étaient pas _gratuites_. Ses parents avaient été en mesure de lui en payer une, mais à répétitions, il ne savait pas s'ils allaient pouvoir tout gérer.

_Reprends-toi Roxas ! _Se motiva le garçon en se relevant, une fois la douleur passée.

Il eut un parfait timing car Aerith, la petite amie de son frère qui avait décidé d'aider la famille à préparer les fêtes, passait justement dans le salon avec une pile d'assiettes dans les mains. Elle lui fit un doux sourire, que Roxas lui rendit, comme si de rien n'était.

Un sourire pouvait tout cacher en général...

* * *

« Alors, c'est ça, Hollow Bastion... » dit Xion en regardant autour d'elle.

« Xion, tu nous as amenés dans un trou paumé de la ville ! » se plaignit sa grande soeur en sortant de la voiture.

« Tais-toi, Tifa ! J'essaye de me repérer, là ! »

« Moi je te dis que tu nous as encore perdus ! » intervint Kairi qui perdait patience.

« N'importe quoi ! J'ai bien suivi le plan que Reno m'a donné ! »

« Comme si ce type savait lire une carte ! » se plaignit Naminé, ce qui était rare.

« Oui bon ça va hein ! »

« Stop les filles, ce n'est pas en vous disputant qu'on arrivera à grand chose ! » intervint leur mère, affichant un air mécontent, les mains sur les hanches.

« C'est elles qui ont commencé ! » dirent les quatre soeurs en se pointant du doigt.

« Oh pitié... mais vous avez quel âge... »

Énervée, Xion se sépara de Tifa et sa mère à grandes enjambées.

« Je vais chercher toute seule ! Je prends mon portable si vous voulez m'appeler ! »

* * *

Pouah. C'était bizarre comme ville. Dans les guides touristiques, il était dit que la ville avait un joli patrimoine, en raison de cet étrange château à quelques kilomètres du bourg, et de ses maisons de pierre datant du Moyen-Âge... mais il y avait ces affreux buildings qui venaient faire tâche dans le paysage... Axel était-il vraiment obligé d'aller aussi loin pour poursuivre ses études ?

Finalement elle s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment où elle pouvait voir plusieurs petits balcons. En regardant la carte et l'adresse qu'on lui avait donnés, elle supposa qu'il s'agissait bien de la résidence universitaire où Axel était logé.

Mais il y avait un hic.

Il y avait un code d'entrée, et Reno avait oublié de le lui donner.

« Aussi idiot que son frère celui-là ! »s'énerva t-elle en s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

Elle voulut l'appeler, mais au moment où elle trouva son nom dans son répertoire, elle entendit une voix familière.

La jeune fille observa les environs et remarqua au loin quelque chose de... _rouge_.

« Bingo. » fit-elle en refermant le clapet de son portable.

Elle courut en sa direction et l'interpella en criant son nom, tout en faisant de grands signes avec ses bras.

« Axel ! »

Mais son sourire radieux s'effaça en voyant que quelqu'un accompagnait son ami. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille de l'âge du roux, aux cheveux blonds plaqués, mais dont deux mèches rappelaient les antennes d'un cafard(ridicule selon elle). Et ses yeux étaient d'un vert étincelant.

Elle l'avait déjà vue quelque part, elle en mettrait sa main à couper.

« Eh ho Axel ! » répéta t-elle en voyant que son ami ne l'avait pas entendue.

Elle vit alors Axel s'arrêter et regarder droit devant lui. Il mit plusieurs instants avant de réagir.

« Xi-Xion ? » bégaya t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

« Bah oui, tu croyais que c'était qui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda t-il de but en blanc.

La brune fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Pff ! » lâcha t-elle, vexée.

« Mais non... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... » continua Axel en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

« Axel, c'est qui cette gamine ? » demanda soudainement la jeune personne qui accompagnait le roux.

Ce dernier eut soudainement l'air de se souvenir de sa présence, car il sursauta, et s'empressa de faire les présentations. Mais l'expression 'gamine' n'avait déjà pas plût à Xion.

« C'est Xion... je ne sais pas si tu te souviens d'elle. Ça fait un bon moment déjà. »

Elle en était sûre. Elle l'avait déjà rencontrée.

« T'es sûre que je l'ai déjà vue ? Parce que je m'en souviendrai sinon. »

Xion crut y déceler de la moquerie dans ses paroles, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« Mais si ! » Axel se tourna ensuite vers Xion. « Tu ne te souviens pas de Larxene ? Elle avait déménagé quand je suis rentré en cinquième ! »

Xion fit travailler sa mémoire et eut tout de suite un flash.

Effectivement, elle se souvenait bien d'une petite peste qui s'amusait à lui tirer les cheveux. Comment oublier les chantages qu'elle lui faisait subir ?

Mais alors... Axel était revenu à Hollow Bastion pour...

...cette sale peste ?

Elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle s'en sentait profondément blessée, même si cela datait. Il ne savait pas ce que cette fille lui avait fait en primaire.

La brune ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis se décida enfin.

« Vous alliez faire quoi ? »

« Rentrer chez nous. » répondit Axel.

« Nous...? »

« On est colocataires ! » expliqua Larxene, toute fière.

_La ferme, je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi. _« Ah bon ? C'est cool. Et vous alliez faire quoi ? »

« Quelque chose que tes yeux de petite vierge ne devraient pas voir. » répondit Larxene en tirant la langue.

_Traînée, _se retint de dire Xion. Mais il rigola juste.

« Elle raconte n'importe quoi ! » s'exclama Axel en rougissant. « Non, on ne va rien faire du tout. »

« Oh Axel, ne mens pas voyons. Je me souviens encore de la nuit dernière où- »

« LA FERME ! »

_PUTE !_ Pensa Xion. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Axel ne sortait quand même pas avec cette... salope ?

« Non, on ne sort pas ensemble, Xion, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. » la rassura Axel en souriant d'un air gêné.

_Elle a pourtant l'air de te faire de l'effet._ « Tant mieux. »

...

_Zut ! _Pensa Xion en se couvrant la bouche. Quelle idiote !

Les deux autres la regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds.

Larxene s'avança alors vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est quoi ton problème au juste ? »

« Hé, Larxene... » intervint Axel, peu rassuré.

« Moi ? Mais je n'ai aucun problème avec toi ! » _Connasse_.

Et alors elle les quitta en courant sans rien dire d'autre, les yeux fermés, se bouchant les oreilles, comme pour ne pas entendre les cris d'Axel qui essaierait de la retenir. Mais au fond, elle savait qu'Axel ne la retiendrait pas.

Et elle eût raison. Quand elle fût bien éloignée, elle se cacha derrière un arbre et vit les deux étudiants reprendre leur conversation comme si de rien n'était. Avant de partir, elle eût tout juste le temps d'entendre Larxene dire à Axel :

« Elle est bizarre cette fille... »

Quand Axel haussa les épaules, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance, comme si _elle _n'avait pas d'importance, Xion sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

_Ce n'est plus Axel..._

* * *

Sora regardait d'un air absent son frère alors que ce dernier était assis près de son piano, le regard tristement tourné vers la fenêtre.

C'était rare de voir un visage aussi triste pendant les périodes de fêtes. Mais avec l'absence d'Axel et Xion, Sora comprenait parfaitement son petit frère.

Il arrivait à comprendre, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il compatissait.

_Arrête de vouloir essayer de te faire plaindre !_

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Xion n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Pas une fois. Elle regardait fixement le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, alors que Kairi, Naminé et Tifa l'observaient d'un air inquiet, tandis que leur mère se concentrait sur la route.

Au départ, la petite famille devait séjourner à Hollow Bastion pour une semaine. Mais bizarrement, Xion avait finalement annoncé qu'elle souhaitait repartir, dés le premier jour. Ayant accepté cette semaine de vacances pour faire plaisir à sa fille, sa mère lui avait d'abord demandé pourquoi. Mais la brune avait tout simplement répondu 'je vous dirai ça en arrivant à la Cité du Crépuscule.', mais rien d'autre.

Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle change soudainement d'avis ?

« Bon, vous voudriez aller où pour les vacances ? » demanda Demyx en grattant quelques cordes de sa guitare.

Le groupe d'amis s'était rendu dans son petit studio pour fêter leur semaine de congé, car chacun avait été très occupé avant les fêtes, alors ils avaient bien mérités un peu de repos.

« Je sais ! » s'exclama un garçon aux longs cheveux rose bonbon nommé Marluxia. « Pourquoi pas Destiny Island ? »

« La ville sur la côte ouest ? Très peu pour moi. Il faudrait être fou pour vouloir aller se baigner à la mer par ce froid glacial. » répondit Zexion en refermant son livre.

« Trouve une idée si t'es pas content. »

« Moi j'ai une trop bonne idée ! » cria Demyx. « Ça vous dit Illusiopolis ? Y'a plein de boites là-bas ! C'est l'idéal pour le réveillon du jour de l'an. »

Tout le monde réfléchit quelques minutes, séduit par l'idée. Jusqu'à ce que Larxene déclare :

« Il y a plein de boites à Hollow Bastion aussi. Je vois pas pourquoi on se rendrait dans cette ville de pédés. Sauf si vous voulez vous chopper le SIDA. »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, certains choqués, d'autres moins surpris. Car ce n'était un secret pour personne : tout le monde savait que Larxene ne pouvait pas supporter les homosexuels.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle comptait deux bi parmi son groupe d'amis. Mais ça, Demyx et Zexion n'étaient pas prêts de le révéler, ils le gardaient pour eux. Ils ne voulaient pas être regardé bizarrement et le blond ne voulait pas perdre Larxene.

« On peut toujours aller chez moi. » proposa Axel, qui ne semblait pas choqué le moins du monde par le commentaire de Larxene, ce qui eut effet d'énerver Zexion au plus au point.

La famille de Zexion habitait également à la Cité du Crépuscule. Il avait rencontré Axel le jour où il était rentré en première, et était devenu son ami depuis. De ce fait, Zexion connaissait très bien les parents homophobes d'Axel. C'était justement à cause de cette violente homophobie qu'il n'aimait pas se rendre chez lui. Pour eux, les bi, les gays et les lesbiennes étaient souillés par le péché et devaient brûler en enfer.

Il avait vraiment espéré qu'Axel ne pense pas comme eux. Mais leur attitude et l'éducation qu'il lui avait donné pendant toutes les années passées avec eux l'avait forcément influencé dans sa façon de penser. Et ses retrouvailles avec Larxene n'avaient rien arrangé.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'étaient d'abord demandé pourquoi il traînait avec Larxene. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il faisait ça par obligation, car Axel et Demyx semblaient bien apprécier la jeune fille. De plus Demyx et Larxene étaient des amis de longue date. Demyx n'était pas du genre à dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment. A cause de cela, il ne s'était jamais révolté contre Larxene quand cette dernière montrait ouvertement sa haine pour les gays. Il ne détestait pas Larxene, juste l'homophobie, mais il était incapable de le montrer.

Pour Zexion, c'était différent. Il n'avait jamais été un ami proche de Larxene, alors il lui était facile de garder ses distances avec elle.

Mais quand Zexion voyait Axel et Larxene discuter ensemble, il n'avait pas seulement mal pour Demyx et lui, mais aussi pour Roxas.

Car il avait été très attentif aux comportements du petit blond, il le connaissait bien, car il était toujours collé à Axel. Zexion avait trouvé cela plutôt mignon, marrant. Il s'amusait souvent à comparer les deux garçons à deux frères. Mais il avait su y déceler quelque chose de... différent... mais tout aussi fort qu'une relation fraternelle.

Et il en voulait à Axel de ne pas pouvoir s'en rendre compte, alors que cela sautait aux yeux. Ces préjugés sur les homosexuels que ses parents lui avaient mis dans le crâne lui cachaient la vérité sur ses sentiments. Personnellement, il avait l'impression de penser comme ces filles héroïnes de shôjo mangas à l'eau de rose, mais il ne pouvait pas se tromper pour quelque chose d'aussi important. Surtout quand il était certain que les sentiments étaient réciproques.

Et le fait de savoir qu'Axel _pensait _aimer Larxene lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il sursauta quand Demyx lui secoua l'épaule.

« Hé, Zex ! Axel propose qu'on aille à la Cité du Crépuscule pendant la semaine ! Tu pourrais m'héberger chez tes parents ? »

...

_Quoi ?_

« Ah bon ? C'est cool... oui si tu veux. » répondit-il distraitement.

Héberger Demyx pendant la semaine ne le dérangeait pas du tout – bien au contraire -, mais il était préoccupé par quelque chose d'autre : Larxene et Roxas.

Il ne savait pas comment leur rencontre se déroulerait, et cela l'inquiétait.

De plus, il remarquait qu'Axel ne lui parlait plus de Roxas comme il le faisait auparavant. Plus du tout.

Il devait rattraper le coup.

« C'est génial. Comme ça, tu vas pouvoir revoir Roxas... et Xion aussi ! » s'exclama t-il, voulant faire rappeler à son ami que des gens l'attendaient à la Cité du Crépuscule.

Comme espéré, il vit Axel sourire... mais sa mine s'attrista un peu quand il parla de Xion.

« J'ai revu Xion hier... » annonça t-il en regardant sur le côté, mal à l'aise.

Surpris, Zexion haussa les sourcils.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Mais cette petite peste est repartie tout de suite après m'avoir insultée. »

« La ferme, Larxene ! » cria Axel, dérangé par le ton qu'elle employait pour parler de son amie d'enfance. « Tu ne la connais pas. »

« Mais tu l'as bien vue ! Elle a bien dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sorte avec toi ! »

« Et pour toi c'est une insulte, ça ? »

« Bah oui, parfaitement ! En gros, elle pense que je suis moche ! »

« Idiote. »

« Je t'emmerde. » répondit-elle en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur.

Zexion ne préférait pas imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer entre Xion et Larxene. Mais il trouvait qu'Axel prenait cela un peu trop à la légère quand même.

« Et puis c'est qui cette Roxas d'abord ? » demanda la blonde en croisant les bras l'air mécontent. « Une autre petite idiote ? »

Là, Axel fronça les sourcils.

« Ça suffit. » dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Peu déstabilisée, Larxene lui répondit :

« J'imagine que c'est une petite blonde aux yeux bleus, qui portent des jupes ultra courtes et des sous-vêtements rembourrés, et qui se prend pour le nombril du monde, comme dans toutes ces séries américaines. Je suis sûre que- »

« Tais-toi. »

Cette fois-ci, la blonde se rendit compte que le roux ne rigolait plus tout, et l'air sévère que lui lançait Zexion le lui disait aussi.

« Et déjà, Roxas est un garçon. » précisa Axel.

Zexion avouait qu'il était plutôt agréablement surpris par ce changement de comportement chez Axel... mais tel qu'il le connaissait, il allait pardonner Larxene tout de suite après.

« Avoue quand même que tu avais un peu oublié Roxas ces derniers temps. » ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer le garçon aux cheveux bleus. « Aucun appel, aucun message. Et pourtant tu t'étais promis de le faire. »

Axel fut d'abord outré par ces accusations, mais réalisa ensuite qu'elles étaient parfaitement fondées. Il avait été tellement occupé que cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête, il se sentait honteux maintenant.

« Et c'est qui exactement ce Roxas alors ? » demanda Larxene en faisant la moue.

Zexion dissimula un sourire derrière sa main en voyant l'attitude de Larxene. Elle avait bien raison d'être jalouse.

« Quelqu'un d'extrêmement important pour Axel. »

« Je peux répondre tout seul merci. » reprit le roux en buvant une gorgée de son verre de gin.

« Axel rassure-moi, t'as pas des tendances gay au moins ? »

En entendant ça, le rouquin recracha tout l'alcool qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu sais bien que je ne les supporte pas. » répondit-il en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche.

« Désolée, mais pour moi, il y a de quoi se poser des questions. »

Zexion dut se retenir de coller une gifle à Axel pour ses propos. _Arrête de te mentir !_

Vexé, Demyx détourna le regard pour cacher les discrètes larmes de colère qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. C'était dur d'entendre ça de la bouche de ses meilleurs amis.

La fin de la soirée se passa 'tranquillement'. Seuls Axel et Larxene discutaient, tandis que Marluxia était affalé sur le canapé, trop saoul pour pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Demyx était parti se coucher, ne pouvant plus supporter les insultes que proféraient ses deux amis. Zexion les observait du coin de l'oeil, marmonnant tout bas quelques injures à l'égard de Larxene.

Il ne pouvait plus du tout la supporter.

* * *

Comment Axel pouvait-il 'aimer' une fille aussi détestable ?

« Sora ! Maman m'a dit de venir t'aider à ranger ta chambre ! Tu- »

En poussant la porte, Roxas se rendit compte que la chambre de son frère était complètement vide.

Le petit blond s'accroupit et ramassa un caleçon qui traînait justement devant la porte.

La pièce était peut-être vide, mais complètement en désordre. Mais vu le caractère énergique de Sora, cela ne l'étonnait pas du tout.

Il décida alors de prendre la corbeille à linge sale posée à l'entrée, et de récupérer tous les vêtements déjà portés durant la semaine. Au moins, Sora aurait moins de boulot à faire en rentrant.

Il regarda sous le lit, se retenant de s'emparer des cadeaux de Noël que Sora avait prévus d'offrir et récupéra tout le linge qui y était.

Après avoir fini sa besogne, le petit blond vérifia le bureau de son frère, où il trouva toutes ses fournitures scolaires éparpillées un peu partout. Soupirant, le blond mit un peu d'ordre et jeta à la poubelle tous les papiers inutiles.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'attaquer à autre chose, Roxas remarqua un cahier ouvert, auquel il n'avait pas touché. Curieux, il feuilleta les pages, y lisant quelques formules de math et autres équations non résolues.

Et puis soudain, il tomba sur un sujet, écrit sur une page déchirée, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec les mathématiques...

* * *

« Je suis rentré ! » cria Sora alors qu'il accrochait sa veste au porte-manteaux à l'entrée.

Sa mère apparut avec une pile de linge fraîchement sortie de la machine à laver.

« Il était temps ! » dit-elle, l'air sévère. « Où étais-tu passé ? »

« Chez Riku. » _L'une des rares personnes qui se soucient de moi ici._

Les traits de sa mère s'adoucirent un peu.

« D'accord. Mais ne sors plus comme ça sans prévenir. Je me suis inquiétée tu sais, et puis tu n'avais pas pris ton portable. »

Sora eut du mal à y croire...

_Inquiétée ?... Pour moi ?_ Pensa t-il, alors qu'un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as de la chance... » continua sa mère, une main sur la joue, l'air soucieux.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Sora, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Tout d'un coup, il se sentait plus léger.

« Oui. Que Riku ait choisi de poursuivre ses études ici. Avec Axel parti, Roxas semble de plus en plus déprimé. »

...

_Pardon ?_

« J'espère qu'il le reverra bientôt. » continua t-elle en traversant le salon avec sa pile de vêtements.

_J'espère que non._

« D'ailleurs, où est Roxas ? » _Tant qu'on en parle._

_« _Il t'attend justement dans ta chambre. Je lui ai dit de t'aider à la ranger. »

_Quoi ?_

Croyant avoir mal entendu, le petit châtain répéta trois fois ce que venait de dire sa mère dans sa tête, et lâcha son sac par terre pour se précipiter vers sa chambre.

_Tu n'as pas le droit !_

Il traversa à toute vitesse la pièce où était installé le piano, devant lequel Cloud était assis.

Voyant son petit frère complètement paniqué, le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et décida de le suivre discrètement vers sa chambre.

Mais Sora ne le remarqua pas, trop préoccupé.

En ouvrant la porte, il trouva son petit frère en train de faire le lit.

_Il a osé..._

Le châtain ne fit pas attention au fait que sa chambre était désormais complètement en ordre. Il ne voyait que son frère.

_Je t'interdis..._

Il allait sûrement regretter ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il en avait plus qu'assez. Il vit son petit frère lever les yeux, remarquant enfin sa présence dans la pièce.

« Oh, Sora. Désolé, j'ai profité de ranger ta chambre pendant que tu n'étais pas là. C'était impossible de circuler. »

Il leva doucement la main vers le haut, prêt à frapper, tandis que son petit frère le regardait curieusement.

« Sora ? »

Le châtain se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, son poing toujours en l'air, hésitant à faire arriver la paume de sa main contre la joue de son petit frère.

Mais finalement il se résigna.

Il termina son mouvement en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Roxas.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, Roxas. Tu m'as l'air fatigué. » dit-il en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de son frère, le poussant jusqu'à la sortie.

Bizarrement, Roxas ne protesta pas, et se laissa mener jusqu'à la porte. Une fois son frère sorti, Sora prit sa clé et ferma la porte à double-tour, prenant soin de la laisser dans la serrure, afin que ses parents n'entrent pas. Ils avaient toujours un double des clés, au cas où.

Se laissant tomber sur son lit, Sora ne prit même pas le temps de retirer ses chaussures.

Il se cacha le visage dans ses mains et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à en saigner.

_Pourquoi ? Je le hais..._

Il ne sécha pas les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

_Je le déteste tellement... alors pourquoi j'ai hésité ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas frappé ?_

* * *

En rentrant dans sa chambre, Roxas se sentit complètement mou. Il porta une main tremblante dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit un papier roulé en boule. Toujours en tremblant, le petit blond décida de le déplier. Pendant quelques secondes, il y fit parcourir ses yeux...

Dimanche 20 décembre 2009

_J'en ai plus qu'assez de lui. Parfois je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui mettre ma main à la figure._

_Je le déteste. Je le hais. J'en n'en peux plus. Pourquoi personne ne comprend ? Pourquoi il n'y a que moi ? Enfin il n'y a peut-être pas que moi... mais...c'est peut-être parce que je suis son jumeau. Les gens parlent toujours de cette 'connexion' qu'auraient les jumeaux entre eux. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je le comprend aussi bien. Et toi, Roxas est-ce que tu me comprends ?_

« Mais bien sûr ! » répondit Roxas, la voix rauque.

_Je suis sûr que tu vas me répondre : « Mais bien sûr, Sora ! » Je te connais trop bien pour ça. Mais toi tu ne me connais pas. Tu n'es pas au courant de mon mal-être, tu n'as rien remarqué. Et tu te dis être mon frère ? Ça me donne envie de vomir._

« Mais je ne peux pas tout deviner !»

_Alors que moi j'ai remarqué que tu souffrais, et que tu n'osais pas le dire. Je ne sais pas si tout le monde a remarqué ton petit jeu. _

_C'est MOI le plus jovial des deux ! C'est MOI qui donne le sourire aux autres ! C'est vers MOI qu'on se tournait autrefois ! Depuis qu'on est à la Cité du Crépuscule, tu as changé ! Tout ça c'est à cause d'Axel. Tous les regards sont tournés vers toi, désormais. Je suis transparent. T'es content ?... mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire au juste ? Te faire plaindre ?_

_Tu voulais me ressembler, c'est ça ? Prendre ma place ?_

« Non non ! »

_Si c'était ton but, et bien je te félicite... Tu n'es... qu'une pâle copie de l'original... c'est ressemblant quand même... Mais tu ne pourras jamais me ressembler totalement._

_Mais il y a un truc que j'aimerai tellement te dire en face, en privé... et bizarrement j'ai peur de le faire._

_Roxas. Pourquoi tu te contentes de sourire comme ça ? On te demande quelque chose ? Tu obéis sans broncher avec ce sourire qui est le tien. On te demande s'il y a un problème, tu réponds 'non' et tu souris, pour que ce soit plus crédible._

_Oh pitié Roxas, arrête ça. Ça me dégoûte. Pourquoi tu ne dis jamais les choses en face ? Pourquoi quand quelque chose te gêne, tu ne le dis pas, tout simplement ? Dis ce que tu penses, nom d'un chien ! Moi, j'ai bien remarqué ton jeu ! Je ne suis pas aveugle._

_Tu crois qu'en souriant comme ça, en étant gentil et généreux, en offrant des cadeaux, on va t'aimer ? Qu'on te trouvera plus sympathique ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?_

_Ça fait vraiment hypocrite._

_HYPOCRITE._

Roxas sentait à peine les larmes couler le long de ses joues, s'écrasant sur les pages du cahier pour venir effacer les quelques lignes restantes écrites par son frère.

Il ne pouvait rien lire d'autre... tout était parti... toutes les atrocités écrites sur lui avaient été effacées par ses larmes, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été dîtes, jamais été pensées.

Mais le blond se souvenait de tout, toutes ces phrases étaient venues s'ancrer dans sa mémoire, laissant une marque profonde, douloureuse et indélébile.

Avec hésitation, le petit blond retourna la feuille de papier, ayant peur de lire le reste, qui avait été écrit un jour plus tôt.

Samedi 19 décembre 2009

_Il soupire, il soupire encore et encore. Devant son piano ou devant la fenêtre, attendant qu'Axel revienne._

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ?_

_Chose rare, Roxas avait l'air triste pour une fois. Il n'a pas souri comme il a l'habitude de le faire en permanence... sauf quand on lui a demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Il a répondu « Tout va bien. »_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine ?_

_Si Axel a quitté la ville_, _ce n'est pas par hasard. Je suis sûr qu'il a remarqué l'hypocrisie de Roxas. Il n'a plus dû supporter Roxas et ses faux sourires._

Une expression de pure horreur se forma sur le visage de Roxas. Les muscles crispés, la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils froncés.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien lu ?

_D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que cela fait un bon moment qu'il doit en avoir marre. Mais pas autant que moi, ça c'est sûr._

« Non... Non... »

_Qui n'en aurait pas marre ? J'aimerai tant en parler à Riku. J'ai longuement hésité, mais je pense que je peux me lancer. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Il me donnera des conseils... d'ailleurs nous sommes souvent d'accord. Riku, heureusement que tu es là. Je suis aussi sûr que Xion s'en est rendue compte, ce doit être pour ça qu'elle est partie pour Hollow Bastion, elle ne devait plus supporter sa présence. maintenant que j'y pense... peut-être que je pourrai lui en parler ?_

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.

_Je me demande si Axel prendra la peine de revenir voir Roxas, au moins pour Noël... ça m'étonnerait. Pourquoi se déplacer quand on a le bonheur d'être loin de lui ? Oh, Axel je t'envie. Reste à Hollow Bastion, tu ne dois manquer de rien là-bas._

_Je suis sûr qu'il ne doit plus prêter attention à Roxas... ou peut-être qu'il l'a oublié ?_

Non, il n'oserait pas...

Il ne pouvait pas...

Toujours à genoux, le blond baissa la tête, et regarda ses mains qui venaient recueillir les larmes qui coulaient à flot.

« C'est...c'est vraiment moi ? »

_Hypocrite..._

« C'est...vraiment ce que les gens pensent...de moi ? »

_Hypocrite. **Hypocrite.**_

Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer cette voix dans sa tête. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il arrivait très bien à voir Sora lui dire toutes ces choses en face.

_Tu n'es.. qu'une pâle copie de l'original..._

_Je suis aussi sûr que Xion s'en est rendue compte..._

« Xion... »

Il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis qu'elle était partie pour Hollow Bastion. Elle lui avait pourtant promis de l'appeler !

_...maintenant que j'y pense. Peut-être que je pourrai lui en parler ?_

« Tais-toi, tais-toi... »

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne le ferait pas.

Il ne devait pas !

_Oh si je peux..._

« TAIS-TOI ! »

Dans un mouvement de rage, il attrapa le premier objet qu'il avait sous la main et le fracassa au sol.

Les morceaux de verre du cadre-photo s'éparpillèrent sur la moquette en un bruit assourdissant, alertant Cloud, qui entra dans la chambre en catastrophe.

« Roxas, tout va bien ? »

Le petit blond se contenta de se baisser et d'observer la photo parmi les débris de verre.

Ils étaient tous les deux souriants.

Surtout Sora. Il était accroché au cou de son petit frère, tandis que le sourire de ce dernier était un peu plus réservé.

Ils étaient hauts comme trois pommes. Il ne se souvenait plus de la date à laquelle cette photographie avait été prise, mais ils devaient pas dépasser six ans.

En silence, il s'affaira à ramasser les fragments de verre un à un, soutenant le regard inquiet de Cloud.

Un voile de cheveux blonds vint cacher ses yeux rougis par les pleurs.

Leur lien avait été rompu.

Et ce cadre brisé au sol symboliserait cette rupture.

« Désolé si je t'ai fait peur... il m'a échappé des mains. » s'excusa Roxas, se décidant enfin à parler.

Cloud hocha la tête, ses yeux ne quittant jamais son frère qui se dirigea vers sa corbeille pour y jeter les restes du cadre.

« Roxas, tu veux bien m'aider à mettre la table ? » appela sa mère en pointant sa tête à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Sans un mot, Roxas dépassa son grand frère, obéissant à sa mère qui l'attendait dans la cuisine.

La jeune femme lui tendit une pile d'assiette dont il se saisit en silence.

Cloud observait chaque geste de son frère avec attention. Il avait très bien vu les tremblements de ses mains quand leur mère lui avait tendu la vaisselle.

Et même si elle ne pouvait pas voir son fils, elle entendait. Les bruits de pas de Roxas semblaient hésitants, et alors qu'il portait la pile d'assiettes, elle les entendait claquer entre elles, comme si son fils avait dû mal à tenir la vaisselle sans trembler, comme si elle était trop lourde pour lui.

Quand la pile d'assiettes de porcelaine se brisa au sol, la jeune mère sursauta, et, posant son couteau de cuisine sur le poste de travail, sortit de la cuisine en courrant pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Roxas était immobile, la tête baissée, son regard vide posé sur les assiettes cassées.

Voyant ses mains trembler, il croisa les bras pour les cacher afin de ne pas inquiéter sa famille.

Mais se rendant compte de son erreur, il se baissa et se mit à ramasser une nouvelle fois les morceaux.

« Non, Roxas, ne t'en fais pas. Je m'en occupe. » intervint sa mère avec un balai et une pelle.

Le jeune blond se releva et regarda sa mère nettoyer ce qu'il avait fait.

Il sentait ses yeux le picoter légèrement alors que les larmes réapparaissaient. Il croyait avoir fini de pleurer, mais apparemment il avait eu tort.

_Pourquoi...?_

Sa mère poussa un petit 'aïe' quand un morceau de porcelaine lui entailla le doigt. Bizarrement, en voyant cela, les larmes de Roxas redoublèrent.

_Pourquoi... je ne fais jamais rien comme il faut ?_

Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer. La peine et la douleur étaient insupportables, il dût mettre sa main contre ses lèvres pour étouffer ses sanglots et sa respiration de plus en plus erratique.

Il était en mesure de cacher ses tremblements, mais il lui était impossible de calmer la douleur en sentant son coeur se contracter douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Il avait chaud, il sentait la sueur ruisseler sur son corps.

Il fit quelque pas sur le côté, cherchant désespérément avec sa main un appui pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Mais il ne trouva que de l'air.

Essayant vainement de rester en équilibre sur ses deux pieds, le blond secoua la tête et cligna des yeux, pour tenter de faire disparaître ce voile noir qui couvrait son regard.

Sa vision se flouait petit à petit, il ne distinguait que grossièrement les éléments dans la pièce. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à voir n'étaient que des choses difformes, certaines mouvantes et d'autres immobiles.

_Je ne peux pas..._

Il abandonna.

Il laissait son corps retomber de tout son poids en avant, se préparant à la douleur quand il entrerait en contact avec le sol dur.

Mais cet impact ne vint jamais.

_Je ne peux plus..._

Il sentit deux bras le maintenir fermement, le secouant pour lui faire rouvrir les yeux. Mais même ouvrir les paupières était un véritable supplice, elles étaient beaucoup trop lourdes.

N'ayant plus la force de combattre contre le sommeil et la douleur, le petit blond laissa son corps se détendre, son esprit se vider de toutes ces pensées qui le torturaient.

_Je ne peux plus..._

« Je ne veux plus... »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

« Roxas ! »

Sa mère s'agenouilla à ses côtés, hurlant le nom de son plus jeune fils, alors que Cloud essayait désespérément de le réanimer.

_Oh non..._

Le jeune homme plaça sa main devant le visage de son petit frère, espérant sentir son souffle.

A son grand soulagement, Roxas respirait.

Il fit un léger sourire pour rassurer sa mère, qui poussa un petit soupir, rassurée de savoir que tout allait bien... en quelque sorte.

« Je...je vais l'emmener dans sa chambre. » annonça Cloud, la voix tremblante, encore tout retourné par ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait eu si peur...

Sa mère hocha la tête en déglutissant avec difficulté.

La voyant trembler comme une feuille, son fils mit une main sur son épaule pour la calmer.

« Va te reposer. Je m'occupe de lui, tout ira bien. » la rassura t-il, à peine convaincu par ses propres paroles.

Elle accepta son conseil silencieusement, serrant Roxas dans ses bras pendant quelques instants. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et le retendit à Cloud.

Ce dernier la vit enlever son tablier et disparaître dans la cuisine.

Se souvenant qu'il avait une tâche à accomplir, le blond repositionna son petit frère correctement dans ses bras et le souleva délicatement, comme s'il ne pesait rien.

Tout en vérifiant si Roxas respirait toujours, il le mena dans sa chambre.

Depuis combien de temps cela durait ? Depuis combien de temps Roxas souffrait en silence comme ça ? Il n'était pas dupe. Il se doutait bien que son frère essayait de cacher ses douleurs. Elles ne lui avaient pas échappées.

Roxas s'était toujours plein de l'inutilité de ses médicaments, et ce à chaque fois qu'il refusait de les prendre. Personne n'avait jamais voulu le croire, ni le prendre au sérieux.

Cloud surveillait constamment le petit blond du coin de l'oeil, pour vérifier s'il prenait bien son traitement. Et il ne l'avait jamais rappelé à l'ordre, Roxas étant au courant que tout le monde gardait un oeil sur lui.

Mais Cloud commençait à douter, après avoir vu ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, même si ce n'était pas la première fois que Roxas perdait connaissance. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Il ne supporterait pas de perdre l'un de ses petits frères. Il était sûr qu'il n'y survivrait pas.

Il le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas possible, vu son état.

Il entendit un petit grognement s'échapper des lèvres de son jeune frère, qui remua légèrement, indiquant à Cloud qu'il avait repris connaissance. Pour le moment.

Il papillonna des paupières et ouvrit enfin les yeux, et dirigea son regard vers son frère, l'air confus.

« Cloud ? »

« Chut, Roxas. Rendors-toi. Tu as besoin de te ménager. »

Ne trouvant pas d'objection, et n'ayant pas vraiment envie de se disputer avec son frère pour le moment, Roxas obéit et essaya de retrouver le sommeil.

Cloud ouvrit la porte de la chambre et fit quelques pas vers le lit où il allongea son frère qui s'était déjà rendormi.

Ne souhaitant pas le déranger durant son sommeil, il se dépêcha de le mettre à l'aise. Il remonta rapidement la couverture pour le garder au chaud et essuya les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front.

En voulant quitter la pièce, Cloud marcha sur quelque chose qui traînait au sol. Levant le pied pour regarder sous sa semelle, il décolla un morceau de papier froissé. En le dépliant, il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture de Sora.

Mais remarquant que l'encre avait à moitié coulée, il soupira et jeta ce papier à la poubelle, sans se poser de question.

* * *

**Vous comprenez pourquoi je vous disais que les personnages étaient OOC... Désolée pour Larxene, mais c'était nécessaire...**

**Non, je ne souffre pas de cardiomyopathie hypertrophique comme Roxas, mais, par exemple sa réaction à lecture du journal de Sora a été la mienne quand j'ai appris qu'une soi-disant amie ne pouvait en fait pas me supporter... ça m'a fait un tel choc. Mais je n'en ai jamais rien dit(même pas à mes parents xD) enfin bon j'ai passé le cap...**

**Et la deuxième expérience que je ne souhaite pas revivre, c'est ce qui est arrivé à Xion à Hollow Bastion... j'avais une bonne connaissance(en primaire..., oui j'étais petite xD) que j'aimais vraiment bien... seulement on avait deux ans d'écart... du coup quand je suis rentrée en 6ème et elle en 4ème, j'ai fait la douloureuse découverte que cette fille m'avait tout bonnement effacée de sa vie. Elle s'était en quelque sorte trouvée des amis 'plus cools, plus âgés, moins gamins'...(que je ne pouvais pas supporter, tout comme Xion et Zexion ne peuvent pas supporter Larxene) donc voilà... à un moment elle a voulu discuter avec moi, parce qu'elle regrettait, mais c'était trop tard, je pouvais plus.**

**Et puis une amie m'a dit qu'en milieu d'année cette idiote de soi-disant amie s'était faite lâcher par ses soi-disant amis 'plus cools, plus âgés et moins gamins'. J'avais mal pour elle, mais intérieurement je souriais(c'est méchant je sais, mais au moins elle a su ce que ça fait de se faire lâcher comme ça é,è)**

**Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie xD**

**Suite et fin le 31 =)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Mince j'ai deux jours de retard ! T_T J'ai raté mon coup... bon tant pis... je suis désolée, cette fois ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'ai des petits problème avec mes ordis... quand je vais sur le document manager et que je veux centrer une phrase, cette conne se met sur le côté... je comprends pas pourquoi. Si ça ne marche pas correctement, je ne peux pas vous offrir le chapitre. Je tiens vraiment à ce que tout soit bien mis en page pour une bonne compréhension.**

**Voici la suite, et la fin. Je remercie Nayru et Niny pour leurs avis ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Encore une fois, les sentiments des personnages sont calqués sur les miens... vous aurez beau trouver ça excessif, mais ça reste quand même 'moi'...**

**--**

Quand Roxas se réveilla le lendemain, il sentait qu'il avait la tête lourde. Il se frotta les yeux pour faire partir le sommeil complètement ainsi qu'ajuster sa vue et sortit du lit.

En regardant l'heure sur son horloge, il se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi toute une journée. Il était déjà 16h.

Il se redressa et baissa mollement la tête, les mains sur ses genoux.

_Qu'est ce que je fais, maintenant ?_

Il releva la tête pour regarder la date du jour sur le calendrier au-dessus et de son lit et soupira longuement.

Le 22 décembre, et il n'avait toujours rien acheté à offrir pour Noël.

Il sortit du lit avec un léger grognement. Il se sentait encore un peu faible, mais cela devrait aller. Il s'était suffisamment reposé.

En sortant de sa chambre, il croisa Sora.

Roxas le regarda longuement. Quand son frère leva la tête et que leurs regards se croisèrent, le blond déglutit et commença à paniquer.

_'Pourquoi quand quelque chose te gêne, tu ne le dis pas, tout simplement ?'_

Incapable de réfléchir correctement, le blond babilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour saluer son frère, qui haussa un sourcil, n'y comprenant pas un traître mot.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Roxas ? » demanda t-il en croisant les bras.

'_Hypocrite, hypocrite_'

Lorsqu'il avait lu les pensées de Sora sur ce papier, le blond avait été tenté de traiter son frère d'hypocrite à son tour, pour ne pas lui avoir montré toute cette haine qu'il ressentait envers lui. Mais maintenant qu'il était au courant, Roxas ne voyait plus d'hypocrisie. Il comprenait mieux le comportement de Sora. Il y avait une telle froideur dans ces mots lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui. Il n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le châtain ne pouvait pas le supporter, et il le montrait implicitement.

Cela donnait à Roxas l'envie de crier, mais il ne pouvait pas. Son frère lui avait posé une question à laquelle il n'avait toujours pas répondue.

« Non... rien. » lâcha t-il finalement.

_'Dis ce que tu penses, nom d'un chien !'_

Quel imbécile. Il avait encore échoué. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec son frère.

Sora baissa les bras et dépassa Roxas, qui le regarda s'en aller par dessus son épaule.

Il avait presque envie de retourner sur Destiny Island. L'endroit où il était né. Où malgré les déboires, il avait été heureux, Sora avait été heureux. ILS avaient été heureux.

Mais cette époque semblait révolue désormais.

Il se retourna complètement et vit jumeau enfiler sa veste et son écharpe pour sortir de la maison.

Il partait.

Il le voyait ouvrir la porte et quitter la maison, sans même lui dire au revoir, comme il le faisait quelques années auparavant.

« Roxas, tu veux bien fermer la porte à double tour derrière moi ? »

Le jeune blond ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que son frère lui avait adressé la parole. Mais quand il regagna ses esprits, il obéit docilement, se dirigeant vers la porte tel un robot.

« J'ai perdu mes clés. Tu pourras prévenir maman pour ça... je suis sûr que si c'est toi qui lui dit, elle ne va pas trop se mettre en colère... »

...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il insinue...?_

_Fais-le toi-même. _

« Oui, d'accord. »

_Mince !_

Le châtain lui fit dos et sortit de la maison.

Ce dos...

Quand il était plus jeune, il se souvenait l'avoir maintes fois regardé.

Quand il voyait son grand frère discuter avec ses amis, pendant que lui, restait seul derrière.

Il avait voulu être comme Sora. Être capable de discuter sans gêne avec les gens. D'être aussi extraverti que lui.

Et finalement, après s'être battu, il y était parvenu tant bien que mal.

_'Tu n'est... qu'une pâle copie de l'original...'_

Non...

_'Tu voulais me ressembler, c'est ça ? Prendre ma place ?'_

Non, non ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait !

Il était heureux d'avoir changé. De pouvoir parler aux gens plus librement.

Mais il pensait que Sora serait content pour lui. Il l'avait toujours poussé à s'ouvrir aux autres, d'être moins réservé.

Mais au final, il le détestait. Il le fuyait comme la peste. Il s'éloignait peu à peu de lui.

Avalant sa salive en sentant une nouvelle douleur naître dans sa poitrine, le blond mit une main sur son coeur avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer.

Il ne savait plus combien de temps il allait pouvoir supporter tout ça. Il avait très bien réussi à vivre avec la maladie, tout en prenant quelques précautions pour limiter les risques. Mais il avait l'impression que tous ces efforts n'avaient servi à rien.

_Laissez-moi un peu plus de temps... s'il vous plaît..._

°-°-°-°

« Pouah ! Heureusement que j'ai quitté cette ville, c'est vraiment devenu moche ! »

Axel dût se retenir de coller du ruban adhésif sur les lèvres de Larxene. La jeune fille ne faisait que se plaindre depuis plusieurs minutes, et cela commençait à l'agacer.

Le roux avait décidé de lui faire visiter la ville, qui avait subi quelques modifications depuis le déménagement de la jeune fille. Tout était censé se passer dans le calme et la bonne humeur, mais elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à gâcher l'ambiance.

« Tu pourrais pas un peu la fermer pour une fois ? » demanda t-il froidement.

« Je ne fais que donner mon opinion. Tu as un problème avec ça ? »

« Non. Mais on est pas venu ici pour t'écouter te plaindre tout le temps ! »

« Il faut bien faire la conversation ! »

Zexion sentait déjà la migraine venir. Il ne pouvait plus les supporter quand ils se disputaient.

Il regarda Demyx du coin de l'oeil. Le blond semblait émerveillé; il n'était jamais venu à la Cité du Crépuscule, et apparemment la ville avait l'air de lui plaire, comme pour Marluxia qui était déjà parti loin devant, pour demander à des passants de le prendre en photo à divers endroits. C'était vraiment comique.

« Zexion ? »

A l'entente de son prénom, l'étudiant regarda à sa droite et aperçut Riku, des sacs remplis de cadeaux de Noël empactés à bout de bras.

« Riku ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir. » lâcha sarcastiquement Riku en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'habite ici, il me semble. Et puis je pourrai te retourner la question. »

Il marquait un point.

« Oui, bon écoute Riku. On désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné beaucoup de nouvelles depuis notre départ, mais je t'avouerai que nous étions très occupés. »

L'argenté le fusilla du regard quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment à toi que j'en veux... » dit-il en fixant des yeux une personne en particulier.

Zexion suivit son regard, tentant de savoir de qui son ami pouvait bien parler. Ses traits se durcirent quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Larxene et Axel.

« Axel ? » devina l'étudiant, les sourcils haussés.

Riku détourna les yeux, lâchant un petit 'hmpf', avant de reprendre son chemin, saluant vaguement Zexion d'un signe de main.

Alors qu'il discutait toujours avec son amie blonde, Axel fut surpris de voir Riku le dépasser, sans même lui adresser la parole.

« Riku ! » l'interpella t-il en lui attrapant le bras. L'argenté fut donc contraint de s'arrêter une nouvelle fois, à son grand désespoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda t-il avec un regard glaçant.

« C'est une façon de dire bonjour à son meilleur ami, ça ? » demanda le roux, amusé. Il s'était habitué à la froideur de Riku. Cela faisait partie de lui.

Les yeux turquoises du jeune homme se posèrent sur la jeune fille blonde qui accompagnait Axel. Ces yeux et sa coiffure assez... inhabituelle lui disaient quelque chose. Son expression s'assombrit quand il vit que la blonde tenait fermement le bras de son ami. Ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était qu'Axel et elle devaient être très proches. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

« On dirait que ton cercle d'amis s'est bien agrandi depuis ton départ. » reprit-il en regardant Axel droit dans les yeux.

Pris de court par ce changement de ton, le rouquin grimaça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. »

Si Axel n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, Zexion, lui, voyait très bien où Riku voulait en venir. Lui aussi aurait été en colère contre Axel s'il avait été à la place de l'argenté.

Ne voulant pas envenimer les choses, l'étudiant garda cela pour lui. Pour changer de sujet, il décida de se joindre à la conversation.

« C'est pour nous ces cadeaux dans tes sacs ? » demanda t-il en pointant les paquets du doigt.

« Sûrement pas. »

« Ouch. C'est pas très sympa de ta part ça... » plaisanta Axel, faisant semblant d'être blessé en mettant une main sur son coeur.

Mais Riku lui envoya un regard encore plus froid qu'avant.

« Bon, ça suffit. C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? » demanda soudainement le roux, à présent énervé par le comportement de son ami.

« Moi ? Mais je n'ai auuuuuuucun problème voyons ! »

Mais il savait très bien que l'expression de son visage disait tout autre chose. Son sourire était forcé, exagéré, et il faisait exprès, tout le monde le remarquait bien. Axel serra les dents, il sentait peu à peu la colère prendre possession de lui.

« Non... je n'ai aucun problème... » continua l'argenté secouant négativement la tête. « Mais cette question, ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais la poser, mais plutôt à Xion. »

Au nom de son amie d'enfance, Axel se calma, mais resta tout de même perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que Xion a à voir là-dedans ? »

Riku lâcha au sol ses sacs et croisa les bras, regardant Axel, les yeux plissés, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

L'argenté se rapprocha de lui à grandes emjambées, l'air menaçant.

« Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Et bien, EXCUSE-MOI, mais je ne peux pas tout savoir ! » s'énerva Axel en obligeant Larxene à lâcher son bras.

Riku serra les dents et les poings. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de lui mettre sa main à la figure.

« Xion était venue te rendre visite chez toi pour une semaine je te signale ! Et tu sais combien de temps elle est restée ? Même pas une heure ! Tu trouves ça normal ? »

« Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi. »

L'argenté lâcha un rire sans joie.

« Oh oui évidemment. Tu étais trop occupé avec tes nouveaux amis pour vraiment lui prêter attention. » dit-il en pointant son index sur Larxene, qui inclina la tête sur le côté. Voyant ce geste, le roux fronça les sourcils et se plaça devant son amie.

« Laisse-la en dehors de tout ça. »

« Oh c'est drôle. » rit Riku, qui n'y pensait évidemment pas un mot. « La dernière fois que je t'ai vu protéger quelqu'un comme ça, c'était quand Roxas se faisait ennuyer par Seifer. Cela remonte à quand déjà ? Ah oui ! Juste avant les vacances d'été. Peu de temps avant que tu ne t'en ailles. »

Zexion regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, bouche bée. Riku disait haut et fort tout ce qu'il avait toujours pensé tout bas, et qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire à Axel.

« D'abord Xion et maintenant Roxas ? Où tu veux en venir exactement ? »

Sentant la tension dans l'air, Zexion déglutit et se plaça devant ses deux amis, comme pour les séparer au cas où ils en viendraient à utiliser leur poings pour régler leur compte.

« Ca suffi- »

« As-tu seulement prévenu ta famille que tu venais ? Même Reno se plaint. Tu les appelles au moins ? »

« J'avais peut-être autre chose à faire, tu penses pas ? »

« Oui, comme passer du temps avec tes nouveaux amis, laissant en plan les autres. Ne pensant même pas à les appeler. Même pas Roxas. »

« T'es jaloux, ou quoi ? » demanda finalement Axel, pensant comprendre la colère de Riku.

« C'est pas le sujet. Je peux juste te dire que je ne suis pas le seul à être en colère contre toi. Xion est rentrée chez elle complètement déprimée, c'est cool pour les fêtes ça. »

« Et bien je suis désolée pour Xion, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rejeter la faute sur moi. Elle va pas non plus m'empêcher de passer du temps avec les autres. Si j'ai quitté cette ville, c'était aussi pour changer d'air. »

En entendant ça, Riku ne sût pas quoi répondre. Il fit diriger son regard vers Larxene, dont il avait enfin réussi à saisir le nom. Il ne l'avait jamais supportée, surtout quand elle s'amusait à ennuyer Xion quelques années plus tôt, et qu'Axel fermait les yeux là-dessus. A cette époque, le roux lui avait avoué avoir des sentiments pour la petite fille qu'était la blonde en ce temps-là. Riku avait été outré d'entendre ça, connaissant les traitements qu'elle faisait subir à Xion, mais il gardait son avis, de peur de vexer son meilleur ami.

Quand il avait appris que Larxene avait déménagé suite au divorce de ses parents, Riku se sentait, évidemment, très triste pour elle, mais tout de même content que la jeune fille quitte la Cité du Crépuscule pour vivre avec sa mère à Hollow Bastion. Il avait espéré ne plus jamais la revoir.

Mais malheureusement, il réalisait qu'Axel n'avait pas juste quitté la ville 'pour changer d'air', mais aussi pour pouvoir retrouver la jeune fille.

N'importe qui aurait été ému en apprenant ça.

Mais connaissant Larxene et son caractère exécrable, cela ne lui faisait pas verser une seule larme d'émotion. Cela le mettait plutôt hors de lui.

Il fit également la triste constatation que la blonde ne semblait pas avoir changé d'un poil.

Elle avait l'air toujours aussi fière d'elle, mesquine, radine, moqueuse. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille regardait la dispute avec un sourire malsain collé aux lèvres. Tout ça semblait l'amuser au plus au point.

« Tu as changé, Axel...Je me demande ce que dira Roxas en apprenant ça... » lâcha finalement Riku, essayant de masquer la douleur dans sa voix.

Axel regarda son meilleur ami s'éloigner avec une pointe de rancoeur. Il se laissa entraîner par Larxene qui lui tirait le bras pour l'emmener un peu plus loin.

Il n'allait quand même pas se faire blâmer pour vouloir changer un peu d'horizon. Il avait toujours voulu se rendre à Hollow Bastion pour pouvoir revoir Larxene. Il ne voyait pas le mal là-dedans !

Zexion hésita entre rattraper Riku pour discuter avec lui, et suivre Axel et lui dire sa façon de penser ou... garder son opinion pour lui, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Mais quand il voulut enfin à prendre une décision, il vit que Riku s'était tout bonnement volatilisé.

Frustré, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se laissa guider par Demyx et tirait sur la capuche de son manteau pour lui montrer quelque chose.

Il écoutait d'un air absent ce que le punk avait à lui raconter, se demandant si Axel prendrait le temps de rendre visite à Roxas pendant la semaine. Normalement, l'idée aurait dû traversé la tête du roux dés que leur pieds avaient touché le sol de la Cité Du Crépuscule.

Intérieurement, il espérait qu'Axel et Roxas ne se voient pas... car le petit blond serait malheureusement très déçu...

°-°-°-°

Roxas se baladait seul dans le centre commercial, deux grands sacs remplis de paquets cadeaux à chaque main. Il avait fait tous les magasins qu'il était possible de fouiller pour trouver des cadeaux qui plairaient à ses parents. Mais il n'en avait malheureusement pas trouvé pour ses amis.

Soupirant alors que la fatigue commençait à se manifester, le jeune blond leva les yeux sur l'enseigne du seul magasin de bandes dessinées présent dans le centre commercial. Qui sait, il y trouverait peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant...

En entrant dans la petite boutique, il ne fut pas surpris de voir que tout le magasin était bondé. Cette année, il semblait que beaucoup de personnes avaient décidé de faire leurs courses de Noël au dernier moment.

« C'est bien ma veine ça... » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il parcourut les rayons en silence, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait plaire tout d'abord à Xion.

Il se retint de rire quand la pensée de lui offrir une collection complète _boy's love_ lui traversa l'esprit.

_C'est pas une mauvaise idée... _pensa t-il en voyant dans un rayon une série qu'il n'avait pas encore vu dans la bibliothèque de son amie. _Pour qui ils vont me prendre en me voyant acheter ça ?_

Il fit tranquillement ses achats, sans vraiment prêter attention au regard du caissier quand il lui tendit les livres, et sortit de la boutique.

Il décida ensuite de se rendre dans un magasin d'accessoires.

Cloud lui avait souvent parlé d'une paire de boucle d'oreilles en forme de loup, qu'il n'avait jamais pu s'offrir. Les repérant dans un rayon, le jeune blond se hâta de les atteindre, vu qu'il ne restait qu'une seule paire. Une fois cela fait, il s'aventura dans tous les rayons pour trouver un cadeau pour Axel... et Sora.

Il secoua énergiquement la tête. Il devait pas penser à son frère. Il avait toujours acheté un cadeau pour chaque membre de la famille. Sora également. Son jumeau lui offrait toujours quelque chose à Noël. Ils ne dérogeraient pas à la règle cette année. C'était une coutume...

_Est-ce que j'en ai vraiment envie ?_ Se demanda t-il en fixant du regard un pendentif en forme de couronne.

Quand ses cadeaux furent payés et empactés et il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Mais il ne regarda pas devant lui et se heurta à quelqu'un, ce qui le fit tomber au sol.

« Aïe... » fit-il en se massant le postérieur. « Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu. » dit-il en se relevant, tout en tendant une main à la personne en face de lui pour qu'elle en fasse de même.

Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut très étonné de voir Xion en train de se relever.

« Xion ? » demanda t-il, surpris de voir son amie ici. Il se pressa de bien cacher les cadeaux qu'il lui avait achetés dans son sac en plastique.

La jeune fille s'épousseta légèrement et regarda enfin Roxas, qui attendait une réponse de sa part.

« Oh... bonjour Roxas... » fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici...? Je pensais que tu étais à Hollow Bastion. » dit Roxas, confus.

Il vit alors son faible sourire disparaître progressivement. Elle semblait mal à l'aise.

« Xion ? »

« C'est trop long à expliquer, je ne peux rien te dire... » dit-elle en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. « Désolée, Roxas. Je dois y aller... »

Elle ramassa ses sacs tombés au sol et se prépara à partir.

Mais elle sentit une une main lui tenir fermement le bras, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

« Roxas je... »

Le jeune blond ressera sa prise sur son bras, alors que son regard était dirigé vers le sol, sa frange lui cachant les yeux.

« Roxas ? Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît... »

« Tu n'étais pas censée m'appeler tous les soirs pour me donner des nouvelles d'Axel ? »

« Oui mais je- »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais revenue ? » l'interrompit Roxas. Il faisait tout pour empêcher sa voix de trembler. Mais il ne voulait pas passer pour un faible.

_'Je suis aussi sûr que Xion s'en est rendue compte, ce doit être pour ça qu'elle est partie pour Hollow Bastion, elle ne devait plus supporter sa présence.'_

Il ne pouvait pas y croire... Xion n'était pas du genre à avoir la langue dans sa poche. De plus, quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, elle le disait ouvertement, sans se gêner... elle ne pourrait jamais lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi grave.

Mais il devait en avoir le coeur net...

« Roxas. Pour la dernière fois, lâche-moi. » répéta Xion. Son ton était ferme. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue lui parler de cette façon. Elle tenta de dégager son bras, mais le petit blond raffermit sa prise.

« Xion. »

« Roxas ! Tu me fais mal ! » cria la jeune fille, en sentant une douleur parcourir son bras.

Son cri alerta quelques clients, qui interrompirent leurs courses pour regarder la scène. Mais Roxas n'en avait que faire. Il voulait des réponses !

_Tout le monde me ment...tout le monde me ment..._

_'Oh oui tout le monde te ment... A quoi bon leur faire confiance ?'_

Il ferma les yeux, et mit une main sur sa tempe, essayant d'étouffer cette voix qui s'était manifestée dans sa tête. On aurait dit celle de Sora... mélangée à la sienne. Il l'entendait pendant son sommeil, l'empêchant de trouver le repos.

« Roxas ! Lâche-moi !! »

« Non !! » hurla Roxas sur le même ton. « Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu ! »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, pas de compte à te rendre, maintenant tu me lâches ! »

_'Regarde... elle ne peut plus te supporter...'_

_Non...Non... Je refuse d'y croire !!_

« Jeune homme, veuillez vous calmer. » intervint l'un des vigiles en touchant l'épaule du blond.

_'Dis ce que tu penses ! Allez c'est l'occasion !'_

« Ne me touchez pas !! Xion, réponds-moi ! »

_'Quoi, c'est tout ? Tu as eu tellement mal pendant toutes ces années, Tout le monde te ment ! Tu as accumulé plus de colère que ça, non ? Montre-le !'_

_Mais il n'y est pour rien lui..._

Quand le vigile lui attrapa le bras, Roxas se dégagea d'un geste brusque, lui lançant un regard menaçant.

« NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! »

Xion avait peur. Elle n'avait jamais vu Roxas dans un tel état. Il ne s'était jamais énervé de cette façon, du moins pas devant elle. La jeune fille avait dû mal à croire qu'il s'agissait du jeune blond qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter.

Et ce regard qu'il lui lançait... Il lui coupait le souffle...Cela lui glaçait le sang...

« Roxas... » gémit-elle en se mordant la lèvre, essayant d'ignorer la douleur dans son bras.

« Xion ! »

En entendant son nom, la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, et remarqua Riku parmi la foule de clients agglutinée aux alentours pour regarder la scène.

Quand Roxas remarqua l'argenté, il fronça les sourcils.

_'Lui aussi, il est contre toi... ne fais confiance A PERSONNE.'_

_'J'aimerai tant en parler à Riku. J'ai longuement hésité, mais je pense que je peux me lancer. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Il me donnera des conseils... d'ailleurs nous sommes souvent d'accord.'_

_Oui, c'est vrai. Lui aussi, il me ment..._

_'Tout ces gens autour de toi te regardent. Ils ne te connaissent pas. Mais qui te dit qu'ils n'ont pas des préjugés sur toi ? Il ne faut faire confiance à personne... à personne...'_

« Jeune homme, ne vous approchez pas. Nous nous en occupons. » intervint un autre vigile pour éloigner Riku de la scène.

« Non attendez, ce sont mes amis ! »

_Ami...?_

_'Non, c'est faux. Il ment. Souviens-toi, Roxas. Il doit penser comme Sora. Tu n'as personne.'_

N'étant plus capable de supporter ces paroles, Roxas hurla. Il lâcha malgré lui le bras de Xion qui s'éloigna aussitôt libérée.

_'Regarde ce que tu as fait... elle a peur de toi... mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle t'a toujours menti.'_

Sa gorge le brûlait, ses yeux picotaient, les larmes coulaient, et il sentait une nouvelle fois les battements de son coeur s'accélérer.

_'Tu es si faible...'_

Il posa une main sur sa poitrine cherchant, en vain, à calmer son rythme cardiaque.

_'Regarde-toi...'_

Il sentit la main de Xion se poser sur son épaule, mais il la repoussa en criant, ne choquant que plus la jeune fille, qui ne savait plus comment s'y prendre pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Il ne pouvait plus rester ici. Tous ces gens le regardaient comme s'il était un animal de foire.

Il se releva avec difficulté, ramassant au sol les sacs qu'il avait lâchés et se précipita vers la sortie, oubliant que Xion lui devait encore quelques explications.

« Roxas ! »

La brune partit à sa poursuite, lâchant la main de Riku, qui eût du mal à la rattraper.

« Attends-moi ! »

°-°-°-°

Roxas n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, de où il allait. Il ne pouvait pas voir, sa vision était flou. Il ne faisait que courir.

Les gens se fichaient complètement de ce qu'il faisait du moment que tout allait bien pour eux... tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, c'était prendre soin de lui, rien que pour se donner bonne conscience. Mais au fond, il n'avait pas d'importance à leurs yeux.

Non... Tout allait parfaitement bien. Roxas prenait bien ses médicaments, il était un élève sérieux, avait d'excellentes notes. Il était un enfant modèle. Une fierté pour sa famille et ses amis.

_'Non, ça ne va pas. Ils se comportent ainsi juste pour être gentils. Au fond, ce sont eux, les hypocrites, tu ne penses pas ?'_

« Roxas ! »

Xion...

_'Tu ne comprends donc jamais rien ? Ignore-la ! Elle est comme les autres !'_

Roxas tourna le coin d'une rue sans regarder devant lui, et finit une nouvelle fois par heurter quelqu'un, qui lança un juron quand il fut projeté au sol.

« Regardez un peu où vous allez ! »

Le petit blond cessa tout mouvement.

Cette voix...

Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendue. Il la connaissait trop bien pour se tromper, et il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir à qui elle appartenait.

Mais il rouvrit les paupières, voulant _le _voir de ses propres yeux.

Ce visage... ces yeux perçants aussi verts que le jade, cette crinière de cheveux roux dont le mouvement lui rappelait celui des flammes... c'était _lui_.

« Axel... » chuchota t-il en voyant le roux.

Roxas ne reçut aucune réponse pendant quelques instants. Il entendait des bruits de pas se rapprocher derrière lui. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention, sachant bien qu'ils appartenaient à Xion et Riku.

Il n'avait plus besoin d'eux... car ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui.

Il avait retrouvé sa lumière.

_'Ne te fais pas avoir.'_

« Roxas ? » demanda le rouquin, l'air étonné.

Le blond hocha vivement la tête, comme pour lui apporter une réponse. Sa gorge était en feu, il n'arrivait pas à parler.

_'Il soupire, il soupire encore et encore. Devant son piano ou devant la fenêtre, attendant qu'Axel revienne._

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ?'_

Et puis soudain, les mots de son frère lui revinrent en tête. L'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie en revoyant Xion reprit possession de lui.

Axel n'avait pas fait un geste. Même pas pour l'aider à se relever.

La gorge nouée, le jeune garçon planta ses pupilles bleus dans celle d'Axel, qui restait immobile, son bras gauche enlacé avec celui d'une jeune fille à ses côtés.

Tout son corps se mit à trembler.

Qui était cette fille ?

_'Je te l'avais dit...'_

Non... Non... NON !

Dans un geste désespéré, il attrapa la main du roux et la serra de toutes ses forces.

« Tout va bien, Roxas ? » demanda le rouquin, à présent inquiet par l'étrange comportement du blond.

A côté de lui, Larxene regardait d'un mauvais oeil la main de son ami dans celle du petit blond.

Alors, c'était lui, Roxas...

En levant les yeux, elle remarqua Xion s'agenouiller aux côtés du blond, essayant de calmer ses tremblements.

Encore elle !

« Axel... » commença Roxas, son regard plongé dans celui de son vis-à-vis. « Dis-moi... »

_'Espèce d'idiot...'_

Roxas ne savait pas s'il devait prononcer ces mots devant tout le monde. Mais il avait besoin de savoir. Axel était le seul espoir auquel il pouvait se raccrocher pour avoir une chance de vivre. Il ne voulait pas sombrer... il voulait Axel. Il l'avait tant attendu.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, je t'en supplie ! » hoqueta t-il, fermant les yeux quand une nouvelle douleur dans sa poitrine lui déchira le coeur. Et pourtant il avait essayé de le crier aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait être sûr qu'Axel entende.

Et il l'avait entendu.

Quand il sentit la main d'Axel bouger dans la sienne, Roxas fut content que son ami réagisse.

Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel cri de surprise.

En un geste sec, Axel retira sa main de l'emprise qu'y maintenait son ami.

Choqué, le petit blond releva la tête, espérant lui faire comprendre toute l'étendue de ses sentiments.

« Je t'en pris ! Dis-le moi je- »

Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux du roux, il se retrouva incapable de continuer sa phrase.

Ce regard l'en empêchait...

Il ne savait pas s'il devait y lire de la haine ou de la colère...

Mais il était quasiment sûr d'arriver à y déchiffrer...

...de la peur et du _dégoût_.

« A-Axel... »

Son ami le regardait les yeux écarquillés, le corps tremblant. A côté de lui, la jeune fille blonde semblait tout aussi _dégoûté_ par ce qu'il était.

_Ils me regardent..._

_'Oui, ils te regardent. Mais observe bien le visage d'Axel... je suis sûr que tu reconnais regard. C'est celui qu'avait Xion dans la boutique. Elle avait peur de toi. Axel a peur de toi également . Tu le dégoûtes... regarde ce que tu es.'_

_Un pauvre enfant malade incapable de se débrouiller seul... et gay..._

_'Exactement.'_

_Je ne peux pas... Axel..._

_'Tu n'es plus rien pour lui.'_

_Non... je ne peux pas y croire... tu mens..._

_'Tu es dégoûtant.'_

« Axel, partons. » dit Larxene en posant une main sur l'épaule du roux.

_Non, ne pars pas._

_'Si, laisse faire.'_

Axel n'écoutait pas Larxene.

Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il parler ? Écouter Larxene ? Répondre à Roxas ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attendait de lui ?!

Finalement, il laissa son amie blonde le guider.

Il n'aimait pas Roxas.

Du moins, pas de cette façon.

Et pourtant, il sentait son coeur se déchirer... et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Rien que jeter la vue sur les yeux suppliants et larmoyants de son jeune ami lui faisait atrocement mal, et ce pour une raison inconnue.

Non...

C'était dégoûtant.. dégoûtant. On le lui avait toujours dit.

« Non, attends ! » cria la voix enrouée de Roxas.

_'Tu es têtu.'_

Il prit appui sur ses genoux pour se relever, et tenta de rattraper Axel et Larxene.

_Non, pas toi..._

_« _AXEL !! »

Quand il ne fut plus hors de portée du roux, il tira sur la manche de son manteau et se laissa misérablement tomber au sol.

« Ne pars pas... » gémit-il.

_'Tu es si faible...C'est pitoyable.'_

« L-lâche-moi, Roxas. »

_'Écoute. Sa voix tremble...' _

« Tu ne peux pas... »

« Oh que si, il peut. Maintenant, lâche-le. » vint la voix de Larxene, le ton ferme.

_'Tu vois ?'_

_Tais-toi... tais-toi..._

« Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois. Lâche-le. »

_Tais-toi._

« Eh, tu m'écoutes ? »

_Tais-toi._

« Axel, réagis ! »

Mais le roux n'avait pas la force de bouger. Pas la force de réfléchir. Il se sentait complètement anéanti. Des forces adverses semblaient l'assaillir de tous les côtés.

« Dis-le de te lâcher ! »

_Ferme-la..._

« Lâche-le !! »

« LA FERME !! »

Lorsque la paume de sa main rentra en contact avec la joue de Larxene en geste rapide et brutal, Roxas ne regretta alors pas son acte.

_'C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu faire. C'est un soulagement, n'est-ce pas ?'_

Le petit blond haletait, comme s'il avait dû utiliser toutes ses forces pour accomplir ce geste.

Larxene mit une main sur sa joue égratignée, sentant quelques larmes lui monter aux yeux à cause de la douleur.

Il avait osé...

Cette fois, Axel ne pouvait plus rien ignorer.

« Rox- »

Mais il fut interrompu lorsque que ses lèvres furent prises d'assaut par d'autres, glacées par le froid.

_Qu'est-ce que...?_

Il sentait l'une des mains du jeune blond s'accrocher à son manteau, l'autre s'aventurant dans ses cheveux.

Non...

Les yeux grands ouverts, il vit que Larxene le regardait, une main sur sa joue, l'autre plaquée contre ses lèvres, comme si elle était sur le point de vomir.

Il la dégoûtait.

Il dégoûtait Larxene.

Tout le monde les regardaient.

Ensemble.

Deux hommes.

Leurs lèvres scellées.

Ce n'était pas bien...

C'était dégoûtant.

Obéissant au seul ordre que lui dictait son cerveau à ce moment, il pressa sa main contre les épaules de Roxas.

Et il le repoussa.

Il entendit le jeune garçon poussé un petit cri lorsqu'il retomba au sol.

Axel colla la paume de sa main contre sa bouche, et l'essuya, l'air dégoûté.

C'était immonde...

Il n'osa pas poser le regard sur les autres. Il se retourna, et sans prononcer un autre mot, il s'enfuit.

Il ne serait pas capable de soutenir le regard de Roxas plus longtemps...

« Axel !! »

_'Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux...'_

Le jeune blond avait le bras tendu, tentant vainement de rattraper Axel, comme s'il était à portée de main...

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Il laissa finalement son bras se ramollir, se rendant à l'évidence.

Tout était fini.

°-°-°-°

Roxas ne prononça pas un mot en rentrant chez lui. Riku avait eu la gentillesse de les raccompagner en voiture, lui et Xion. L'argenté avait expliqué à Sora la situation, qui avait semblé soucier son jumeau. Mais au fond, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Le châtain ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Personne.

Il se sentait vide.

Il avait l'impression que son coeur avait été violemment arraché de sa cage thoracique.

Et pourtant il arrivait encore à respirer, même si c'était difficile.

« Roxas, trésor, tout va bien ? » demanda sa mère en posant leur dîner sur la table.

Elle n'était pas au courant. Pourquoi Sora ne lui avait rien dit ?

En même temps... qu'est-ce que cela changerait à la situation, qu'elle soit au courant ou pas ?

A côté de lui, sa cousine Rikku et son père Cid le fixaient du regard.

_Ils ont l'air inquiet..._

_'Non, ils font semblant.'_

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? » lâcha t-il froidement à la question que lui avait posée sa mère.

Surprise, la jeune femme haussa les sourcils et se leva de sa chaise pour venir le rejoindre.

« Tu n'as pas l'air malade. Il s'agit de quelque chose d'autre ? » reprit-elle en posant une main sur la joue de son fils.

La chaleur de sa mère le détendit quelque peu, et il était presque tenté de sourire à ce doux contact.

_'Ils sont tous pareils.'_

«Quand bien même s'il s'agirait de quelque chose d'autre, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait vous faire de toute façon ? » reprit-il avec ce même air désintéressé.

_'Tu as enfin compris...'_

La jeune femme sursauta.

Son fils n'était pas dans son état normal. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Inquiète, elle lui prit la main, et la serra gentiment.

« Roxas, tu sais nous- »

« LÂCHE-MOI !! »

Le jeune blond se leva brusquement de la table, et fit tomber son assiette qui se brisa dés qu'elle rencontra le sol.

« Roxas ! » cria son père en se levant.

L'air méfiant, Roxas s'éloigna de la table, tandis que son père s'approchait de lui, une main levée, le menaçant de le gifler s'il ne se calmait pas sur le champ... mais il savait bien qu'il ne serait pas capable de lever la main sur lui. Jamais.

A l'autre bout de la table, Sora et Cloud s'échangèrent des regards inquiets.

« Roxas. » fit l'aîné en se levant de sa chaise. « Calme-toi. »

« Et pourquoi je me calmerai ?! » hurla Roxas en reculant. « Quand quelque chose me gêne, il faut que je le dise, n'est-ce pas Sora ?! »

_Quoi ?_ Pensa le châtain, les yeux grands ouverts.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à son frère, Cloud décida de ne rien dire, pour ne pas le mettre plus en colère.

« Je me demande ce que je fiche avec vous... » ajouta t-il, la voix déchirée. « Vous me dégoûtez tous ! »

Tout le monde le voyait partir rejoindre sa chambre, mais ils étaient incapable de faire ne serait-ce qu'un simple geste pour tenter de l'arrêter. Sa mère baissa la tête, et s'accroupit pour ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine de l'assiette brisée par son fils.

Sora ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la referma, puis la rouvrit pour la refermer ensuite.

_Ces mots..._

On aurait dit les siens. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son frère s'était adressé à lui en particulier.

Ses paroles étaient tellement empreintes de haine et de colère.

Et pire encore... le châtain ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était senti profondément blessé en les entendant de la bouche de Roxas, alors qu'il lui ressortait par les yeux.

« Je... » commença t-il, la voix hésitante. « Je vais aller lui parler... »

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Non, Cloud... Je... je préfère y aller seul. S'il te plaît. »

Son petit frère essaya de former un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, et fit glisser sa chaise pour se lever.

_Suis-je...inquiet ? _Se demanda le châtain devant la porte de la chambre de son petit frère.

Pourquoi s'inquièterait-il pour Roxas ? Il le détestait. Il se souvenait encore de toutes les fois où il avait voulu le voir disparaître.

Alors pourquoi...?

« Roxas. » appela l'aîné des jumeaux en toquant deux fois à la porte. « C'est moi... Sora. »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Écoute Roxas. Je sais que tu es en colère, mais on aimerait au moins savoir pourquoi... » continua t-il en posant son front contre la porte.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Roxas ! S'il te plaît ! Tu ne comprends pas qu'on est inquiet pour toi !? Si tu as un peu de coeur, tu pourrais au moins me répondre ! »

_Je ne parle pas pour moi... je m'en fiche. Je fais ça pour maman et les autres._

Bien que le fait que son frère ne lui réponde pas ne le surprenait guère, il était tout de même très étonné de _rien_ n'entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Même pas le froissement des draps du lit.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'attente, l'adolescent perdit patience et décida d'entrer dans la chambre sans en avoir l'autorisation.

« Ça suffit Rox, j'entre. » dit-il en tournant la poignée.

En entrant dans la pièce, la première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux était que Roxas n'était PAS dans son lit.

« Rox ? »

Ni assis à son bureau.

« R-Roxas ! C'est pas drôle ! Sors de ta cachette ! »

Mais ce ne fut qu'après avoir vérifié dans la petite salle de bain présente dans la chambre que le châtain se rendit compte que la fenêtre de son frère était ouverte...

_Il a pas fait ça..._

Il remarqua également que la corbeille à papier de son frère était complètement renversée. Le châtain fronça les sourcils quand il vit d'étranges boites parmi les détritus éparpillés au sol. Il décida de s'accroupir pour vérifier.

Et se statufia.

Là, parmi, les ordures, étaient étalées toutes les boites de médicaments de son petit frère. Certaines n'avaient même pas été ouvertes, tandis que certains comprimés s'étaient échappés de leur plaquettes par une déchirure faite en leur centre.

Ce n'était pas un accident. Tout ceci avait été fait exprès.

« Roxas ! » cria Sora en penchant sa tête par la fenêtre de la chambre.

Il n'y avait personne dans le jardin.

Il ne s'était quand même pas volatilisé.

Sans penser à refermer la fenêtre, Sora ressortit de la chambre, légèrement paniqué.

Ce n'était pas possible...

Roxas ne pouvait pas avoir disparu, il ne pouvait pas avoir fugué. Il avait peut-être changé, mais il était sûr que son frère ne serait pas capable de se débrouiller seul.

La nuit.

Dans le froid.

Tout seul.

_Merde, Rox. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire encore ?_

Non, impossible. Il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il n'en avait rien à faire.

Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi cela le souciait-il à ce point ?

°-°-°-°

« Bon, je peux savoir pourquoi t'as décidé de squatter chez moi ? » demanda Reno à son frère, qui était affalé sur le canapé.

Axel était allongé de tout son long sur le sofa, sa joue posée contre l'accoudoir.

« Hm... » marmonna t-il sans vraiment prêter attention à son frère.

« Si c'est pour déprimer, je te fiche dehors tout de suite ! »

Le cadet avait décidé de se faire héberger chez son frère, n'ayant pas très envie de se rendre chez ses parents pour le moment. Ils étaient toujours du genre à trop s'inquiéter. Et avec la tête d'enterrement qu'il faisait, il était certain qu'ils allaient lui tomber dessus.

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

« Bon, elle est où ta copine là... Larss...quelque chose ? » demanda Reno, impatient de voir la fille pour qui son frère _semblait_ avoir eu le béguin. Personnellement, les filles ne l'intéressaient pas plus que ça. Il était bi, mais c'était un secret qu'il n'était pas prêt de révéler... même pas à son frère. De plus, s'il avait quitté le foyer familial, c'était justement pour cacher cette sexualité. Il n'en avait pas honte, cependant il ne supporterait pas que sa famille le rejette à cause de ça.

« Larxene. Elle est chez son père avec Marluxia. »

Le plus âgé sourit malicieusement et vint s'asseoir sur le peu de place sur le canapé que son petit frère avait eu l'amabilité de lui réserver.

« Haaan, c'est pour ça que t'es déprimé ? Parce qu'elle est pas avec toi, mais avec un autre ? » demanda t-il, sachant qu'il en fallait quand même beaucoup plus pour déprimer Axel.

« Non... »

« T'as vraiment rien d'autre à dire ? » questionna Reno, soudainement ennuyé. « J'avoue que j'ai du mal à te reconnaître. »

Axel changea de côté pour être allongé un peu plus confortablement et soupira longuement.

« Bon j'en ai marre, là ! » s'énerva l'aîné en tapant de son poing le sofa. Il tourna la tête et vit que son frère s'était roulé en boule, cachant son visage au monde.

Reprenant peu à peu son sérieux, Reno se racla la gorge et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, le secouant légèrement.

« Bon... vide ton sac... je te connais trop bien pour savoir qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche... » N'obtenant aucune réponse, il le secoua plus énergiquement. « Et que c'est plus sérieux que d'habitude. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. »

Tout en résistant à l'envie de dégager la main de son frère de son épaule pour qu'il arrête de le secouer, Axel réfléchit quelques instants.

Il avait toujours tout avoué à son frère. Reno avait été son premier confident, bien avant qu'il ne connaisse Xion.

« En fait... » commença t-il en se redressant. « Je me sens... »

« Oui ? » l'encouragea son frère, heureux qu'Axel se confit à lui.

« Je me sens...vide. »

Curieux, Reno croisa les bras et s'adossa contre le canapé.

« Comment ça ? »

Axel se gratta la joue, cherchant les mots pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose... » poursuivit-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

« Et à ton avis ? Ça serait quoi, ce quelque chose ? »

Axel rit nerveusement et se gratta la nuque, l'air dépité.

« Si je le savais, je ne serai pas dans cet état maintenant... »

Reno croisa les bras derrière sa tête, et fit fonctionner ses neurones quelques minutes pour essayer d'aider son frère à retrouver le sourire. Sa réflexion fut interrompue quand Axel se remit à parler.

« Au début, j'étais vraiment heureux de retourner à Hollow Bastion pour la revoir... mais plus je m'éloignais de la Cité du Crépuscule, plus je ressentais cette sensation de vide. Je n'étais pas à l'aise. Je pensais qu'en arrivant à Hollow Bastion et en revoyant Larxene, ça s'arrangerait. Mais je me suis trompé...et quand je l'ai revue, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas plus heureux que ça...c'est _bizarre_. »

« Ah ! Je sais pourquoi ! Je suis sûr que ton grand frère adoré devait terriblement te manquer ! » rit Reno en serrant son frère contre lui jusqu'à lui en briser les os.

Bien qu'amusé, le jeune homme le repoussa sans ménagement et arrangea sa coiffure que son frère qu'avait pris un malin plaisir à défaire.

« Moi aussi je pensais que la famille me manquait mais- »

« Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Comment ça 'je PENSAIS' ? Tu veux dire qu'on t'a pas manqué ? » l'interrompit son aîné l'air faussement sévère.

« Mais non. T'as rien compris. »

« Je plaisante, je plaisante. »

« Je peux continuer ? »

« Oui, oui. Je me la ferme. »

Son jeune frère posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et continua.

« En revenant ici, je pensais que cela s'arrangerait. Mais bizarrement, c'est pire qu'avant... depuis ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda son frère, soudainement inquiet que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé.

Son frère sembla hésiter à s'expliquer, mais au moment il se décida à reprendre, le cadet sentit une vibration dans la poche de son jean. Levant une main pour demander à Reno de patienter, Axel chercha son portable au fond de sa poche, en sortant des babioles complètement inutiles qui n'avaient rien à faire dans un jean.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda t-il sèchement, n'appréciant pas vraiment d'être dérangé alors qu'il parlait.

_« A-Axel... »_ répondit la personne à l'autre bout du fil, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Reconnaissant la voix de Xion, son ton se radoucit quelque peu.

« Xion... écoute, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé à Holl- »

_« Non... pas maintenant... »_ le coupa t-elle d'une voix faible.

« Tout va bien ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller... » demanda t-il, soudainement inquiet pour elle.

_« N-non. Ca ne va pas du tout...Pitié... dis-moi que Roxas t'a contacté ! »_

Il ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu'il ressentit quand il entendit le nom de son ami blond. Il avait l'étrange impression que cette désagréable sensation de vide s'effaçait... mais il sentait son coeur se serrer et battre plus vite que la normale dans sa poitrine.

« Non...pourquoi il l'aurait fait ? » _Après la façon dont je me suis comporté avec lui. _Il entendit son amie prendre une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

_« D'accord. » _Il y eut un court instant de silence, pendant lequel Axel fut tenté de reprendre la parole, mais son amie l'interrompit avant qu'il n'en ait l'occasion. _« On t'a mis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

Commençant sérieusement à s'inquiéter, le plus âgé se mit à jouer avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux roux, chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire quand il angoissait.

« Non, explique-moi. »

_« Je n'étais pas là pour le voir... mais Rikku m'a expliqué que Roxas a eu un accès de colère pendant le dîner et- »_

« Attends attends... » coupa le roux, choqué. « Roxas ? En colère ? »

_« J'aurai eu du mal à y croire si je ne l'avais pas vu au centre commercial cet après-midi... mais je te jure que c'est très sérieux ! »_

Axel déglutit, et même si Xion ne pouvait pas le voir, il hocha la tête. Puis il posa la question sur ce qui le travaillait depuis le début de la conversation.

« Et... où est Roxas ? »

_« Justement !! »_ l'entendit-il hurler. _« Après ça, il est allé dans sa chambre, et quand Sora y est entré pour vérifier si tout allait bien, elle était complètement vide... et la fenêtre était ouverte ! »_

Reno voyait le visage de son frère devenir de plus en plus pâle de seconde en seconde, alors qu'il entendait Xion lui expliquer quelque chose à l'autre bout du fil. Il ne savait pas de quoi ils discutaient, la jeune fille parlait beaucoup trop vite pour lui permettre de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Cependant, il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre pour savoir qu'elle était complètement paniquée.

« J'arrive tout de suite. » dit finalement Axel.

Puis il raccrocha.

En voyant son frère traverser le salon à toute vitesse, Reno se posa quelques questions au sujet de cette conversation téléphonique.

« Tu vas où comme ça ? »

« Sur la place de la gare. » répondit son frère en enfilant hâtivement ses chaussures.

« A cette heure-ci ? Je te rappelle que Larxene et Marluxia arrivent bientôt. »

« Tu leur diras que j'avais plus important à faire. »

« Allôôô ? C'est de Larxene qu'on parle là ! » s'exclama l'aîné, étonné d'entendre ça de la bouche de son frère. « Et tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

« Pas le temps ! »

En ouvrant la porte de l'appartement, le jeune roux aperçut justement Larxene et Marluxia devant l'ascenseur.

« 'Te presse pas comme ça, Ax, c'est nous qui sommes en retard. » pensa le rassurer Marluxia en souriant naïvement. « Demyx et Zexion nous attendent au club pour 20h et il est que- »

Lorsque la tornade rousse lui passa devant pour prendre les escaliers sans même lui dire un mot, Marluxia se retrouva sans voix.

« Hey, Axel, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?! » hurla Larxene en suivant son ami roux.

« Chercher Roxas. »

« Le petit pédé ?! » s'exclama la blonde, interloquée. « Tu comptes pas l'inviter j'espère ? » Quand Axel ne lui répondit pas, la jeune femme le rattrapa et prit possession de la manche de son manteau. « Hé, tu m'écoutes ? »

« J'ai plus important à faire que t'écouter te plaindre. Lâche-moi un peu tu veux ?! »

La jeune femme crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher en entendant ça. Vexée, elle serra les poings et fronça les sourcils : il avait refusé de l'écouter. Il avait préféré courir après ce gosse pleurnichard plutôt que de passer du temps avec elle. Il l'avait choisi LUI, plutôt qu'ELLE. Ce dégoûtant petit pé-

...

A quoi elle pensait ?

Pourquoi elle pensait comme ça ?

C'était évident. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ce gamin.

D'une part, il était gay, déjà. Hm !

Mais quand bien même il n'y avait que ça, pourquoi s'était-elle senti aussi _blessée_ d'être passée après lui.

Elle n'avait jamais été sérieuse dans sa relation avec Axel. Elle avait prétendu, juste pour rabattre le caquet de cette Xion.

Elle ne pouvait pas la supporter, elle non plus.

Elle n'était pas lesbienne, du moins pas à ce qu'elle en savait. Pas que cela ne l'intéresse vraiment. Xion était juste une amie d'Axel.

...

Sa meilleure amie. Son amie proche. Très _très_ proche.

Non... elle n'était quand même pas.

Axel lui avait répondu si froidement pour l'envoyer balader.

Elle se sentait rejetée.

Mais ce n'était pas la première fois pourtant. D'habitude, elle s'en fichait. Demyx pourrait très bien l'envoyer paître un jour, elle n'en aurait rien à cirer.

Alors pourquoi...?

...

_Merde... pas **ça**._

En même temps, cela expliquerait pas mal de choses...

Alors qu'Axel sortait de l'immeuble pour courir dans le froid, la jeune femme restait debout sur le pas de la porte à le regarder s'éloigner. Pour rejoindre ce... ce sale...

...

Non. Juste _Roxas_.

Elle mordilla ses lèvres et se pinça l'arrête du nez, marmonnant quelques jurons quand rien que le simple fait de le regarder s'en aller devint trop dur.

Ça faisait mal...

°-°-°-°

_'Qu'est-ce que tu fais planter là ?'_

Roxas ne pouvait même pas répondre à cette simple question. Après s'être mis autant en colère, il ne se voyait pas rester en présence de sa famille. Alors il était allé dans sa chambre pour se réfugier. Mais il pouvait encore entendre leurs voix... Sora, Cloud, ses parents... et leurs fausses inquiétudes à son égard.

Alors il était parti.

Juste comme ça.

Pour se retrouver _là_...

Le jeune blond redressa lentement la tête, et regarda le ciel.

Pourquoi le ciel ? Il se souvenait d'avoir toujours été fasciné par le ciel... mais pourquoi le ciel ?

Peut-être était-ce à cause de _Sora_ ?

Son frère s'était un jour venté de son prénom. Alors qu'ils étaient encore à l'école primaire, l'aîné des deux frères avait expliqué à son cadet que son nom signifiait ciel. Quand il lui avait demandé l'origine de ce nom, il lui avait répondu chinois. Et il l'avait annoncé à tout le monde, fier de lui.

Plus tard, il avait appris que c'était en fait du japonais. Sora s'était retrouvé bien bête.

En se remémorant cet épisode, Roxas ne put s'empêcher de laisser un faible sourire gracier son visage.

Par la suite, il avait essayé de chercher un quelconque rapport entre Sora et le ciel en lui-même.

Il n'avait jamais trouvé.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Mais c'était vraiment complètement idiot...

Avant d'arriver à la Cité du Crépuscule, Roxas n'avait jamais vraiment connu l'orage. Destiny Island et la Cité du Crépuscule étaient séparées par quarante bons kilomètres. Elles n'étaient pourtant pas si lointaines l'une de l'autre, mais étrangement le climat était toujours différent par rapport à la ville voisine.

Roxas avait toujours connu un ciel bleu, dénué de nuage. Le temps y avait toujours été radieux là-bas.

Comme Sora...

Du moins le Sora qu'il avait toujours connu. Le sourire de son frère l'avait toujours encouragé, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que le ciel pouvait s'assombrir à ce point...

Ce grand arbre qu'il y avait autrefois dans la forêt à l'autre bout de la ville s'était fait violemment frapper par les éclairs qu'avait lancés le ciel alors que le tonnerre grondait.

Ce grand arbre n'était maintenant plus qu'une pauvre petite souche, qui ne méritait que le feu...

Le petit blond éclata d'un rire qui résonna dans toute la zone.

Pourquoi se comparait-il avec cette pauvre _petite souche_ ? Juste parce que Sora l'avait brisé comme pour le ciel avec ce grand arbre ? Il ne méritait que le feu lui aussi ?

Axel était le feu...

Quelque part, ça avait du sens...

...

Ha ! C'était trop drôle. Bien qu'un peu tiré par les cheveux. Beaucoup même. Il fallait quand même qu'il la note celle là. Il allait pouvoir la ressortir.

_'A qui ?'_

Quelque part, peut-être qu'il méritait tout ça...

_'Tu n'es pas au courant de mon mal-être.'_

Il n'avait jamais rien remarqué.

Il l'avait fait souffrir, sans le savoir.

Alors oui, il le méritait.

Le petit blond se leva et regarda autour de lui.

La place de la gare.

Il se demandait pourquoi ses pieds l'avaient guidés jusqu'ici.

Mais en levant les yeux pour les poser sur le grand bâtiment qu'était l'horloge, il comprit.

Au final, il n'y était jamais allé. L'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée... parce qu'Axel était parti.

Le jeune blond essuya d'un coup de langue une des larmes qui dévalait sa joue.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il pleurait jusqu'à maintenant.

_**'Pourquoi tu te sens obligé de pleurer à chaque fois ?'**_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

Cette voix... ce n'était plus la même. Il y avait toujours cette pointe d'arrogance et de moquerie mais... elle semblait changée... comme si quelque chose d'autre était venu s'y ajouter.

Il n'y avait pas que la voix de Sora et la sienne.

Il était sûr d'entendre également la voix d'Axel.

Ce n'était pas exactement qu'il entendait des voix dans sa tête... c'était juste... qu'il était parfaitement capable de voir ses deux amis lui cracher toutes ces choses à la figure...

_Ils ont raison..._

« Il est introuvable ! »

« On n'a pas encore cherché près de la gare. Il devrait y être. Il n'aurait quand même pas quitté la ville. »

Le jeune garçon tressaillit.

Des gens se rapprochaient... et il était sûr que Xion et Cloud en faisait partie.

Complètement paniqué, le blond se tourna de tous les côtés. Il cherchait désespérément une issue par laquelle il pourrait s'enfuir. Il ne voulait pas être vu, surtout pas par ses proches. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié.

Les voix se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Et puis il vit le passage souterrain menant au centre ville. Sans attendre une seule seconde, Roxas s'y précipita et s'aventura dans les couloirs tortueux des sous-sols de la Cité.

Ici, personne ne pourrait le retrouver.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait après. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rentrer, ou juste disparaître un petit moment pour se faire oublier.

Il se laissa glisser contre un mur et laissa sa tête retomber mollement en avant.

Roxas ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, il ne cherchait pas à se faire plaindre.

Non, pour le moment, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille...

°-°-°-°

Une vingtaine de minutes passa.

Roxas n'entendait plus les voix à l'extérieur. Il supposait que tout le monde était parti. Il aurait aimé que les recherches soient abandonnées, car cela lui permettrait de se déplacer plus librement en ville.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le blond ne connaissait pas du tout la Cité du Crépuscule. Il y vivait depuis quatre ans déjà, mais elle lui semblait encore totalement étrangère.

Il était tenté de sortir de sa cachette, et visiter la ville une deuxième fois. Comme le jour où Axel et les autres étaient venus en ce jour de réveillon de Noël pour explorer quelques recoins de la Cité du Crépuscule.

Avec hésitation, le petit blond se releva et sortit du passage souterrain.

En entrant dans le centre ville, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Toutes les rues étaient animées par les commerçants qui avaient décoré leurs vitrines en guirlandes lumineuses, couronne de houx et neige...artificielle.

La neige...

Il ne la connaissait pas non plus. Il faisait trop chaud à Destiny Island pour permettre à la neige de tomber. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il ne neigeait pas fréquemment à la Cité du Crépuscule. Et les rares fois où un tel miracle se produisait, il ne faisait pas suffisamment froid pour que la neige tienne au sol.

Il avait voulu un Noël blanc cette année.

Mais le petit blond ne savait même pas s'il allait pouvoir en profiter pleinement.

Il était plutôt pessimiste. Cependant quelque chose lui disait que l'année allait mal se terminer.

Il plaça une main sur sa gorge, sentant que l'air commençait à lui manquer. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à le faire parvenir à ses poumons. Il s'essoufflait encore plus facilement qu'en temps normal.

Roxas mit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau pour les réchauffer et se mélangea à la foule de passants. Il y avait tellement de monde, qu'il réussirait facilement à se noyer dans le décor. Personne ne le remarquerait.

« Tiens ! Roxas ! »

Le petit blond se figea.

D'une lenteur extrême, il se retourna, pour voir Hayner, Pence et Olette courir vers lui.

Pris de panique, il déglutit et fit quelques pas en arrière en les voyant se rapprocher.

Le blond ne désirait pas leur parler. Il ne voulait pas se joindre à eux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ?!

Sans plus attendre, il reprit son chemin en courant à toutes jambes, essayant d'ignorer les cris de surprise de ses 'amis' en le voyant les fuir comme s'ils avaient la peste.

_Ignore-les ignore-les ignores-les..._

°-°-°-°

Le jeune blond ne savait toujours pas où il allait. Il ne regardait pas devant lui. En traversant les rues, il bouscula quelques passants qui lui lancèrent un regard assassin pour ne pas s'être excusé. Mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il ne les connaissait pas, et il n'avait pas envie de les connaître. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester isolé du monde pendant un moment.

Il pensait pouvoir se faire oublier en quittant sa maison. Normalement, personne n'aurait dû remarquer son absence.

Et pourquoi les gens perdaient-ils leur temps à essayer de le retrouver ?

C'était inutile ! Comme lui !

Quand l'air commença à lui manquer, Roxas se posa et se pencha en avant tout en prenant appui sur ses genoux pour récupérer son souffle.

Il avala une grande bouffée d'air et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il devait se calmer.

Se décidant enfin à lever les yeux, Roxas observa quelques secondes les alentours.

Avant de tomber à genoux, découragé.

Il était revenu sur ses pas.

Dans son quartier, devant sa maison.

A en juger par les lumières éteintes, il en conclut que la maison était vide. Seul les guirlandes lumineuses devant l'entrée clignotaient.

Cependant, il remarqua qu'une seule chambre était éclairée, et c'était la sienne.

Il avait froid.

Il se releva et s'avança doucement vers sa maison, et se rendit compte que la fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte. Il avait oublié de la refermer en partant.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de retourner chez lui, alors il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce genre de détail.

Mais maintenant la situation était plutôt à son avantage. Tout le monde était parti, il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, pour se réchauffer, sans que personne ne le sache.

Il ne pensa pas à regarder si quelqu'un le voyait rentrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Et peu de personnes vivaient dans le voisinage de toute façon.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, il ne prit pas la peine de refermer la fenêtre. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit sans un mot, pour se rendre dans la plus grande pièce de la maison.

Il s'agissait sûrement du seul endroit où Roxas voulait être en ce moment.

Il s'avança automatiquement vers son piano. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il n'aurait jamais deviné que l'instrument prendrait une telle place dans sa vie.

En vérité, Sora avait été le second, après Cloud, à apprendre à y jouer. Séduit, Roxas voulut à son tour demander à ses parents de lui payer des cours.

Avec du temps et beaucoup de pratique, le jeune blond était parvenu à maîtriser l'instrument, ce qui lui avait valu les félicitations de sa famille et du reste de son entourage. Il avait été si heureux que sa musique plaise autant à ceux avec qui ils vivaient, et le blond avait tant souhaité partager cette passion du piano avec ses deux frères.

Cependant, à l'âge de douze ans, Sora décida d'abandonner le piano.

Au début, Roxas avait été terriblement choqué par cette nouvelle. Quand il voulut demander la raison de cet abandon à son frère, ce dernier lui avait tout simplement répondu que le piano commençait à le lasser, que ce n'était peut-être pas fait pour lui, qu'il n'était pas doué.

A l'époque, il avait été assez naïf pour croire à ce mensonge.

Mais désormais, il savait exactement pourquoi Sora avait lâché la musique.

Le châtain ne devait certainement plus supporter tous les compliments que Roxas recevait en permanence, alors qu'il travaillait dur pour atteindre le même niveau que son frère cadet.

'_C'est MOI le plus jovial des deux ! C'est MOI qui donne le sourire aux autres ! C'est vers MOI qu'on se tournait autrefois !'_

Il n'avait jamais réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes.

_**'Il serait peut-être temps...'**_

Alors que les larmes dévalaient les courbes de son visage, le petit blond hocha vigoureusement la tête, pour confirmer ce que lui disait sa conscience.

Roxas renifla et se frotta les yeux, pour les poser sur la petite table circulaire posée juste à côté de son piano. Il y avait dessus un cadre photo, auquel il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant, vu qu'il en avait un double dans sa chambre.

Mais ce qui avait été photographié lui donnait envie de vomir.

Pourquoi Axel et Xion souriaient comme ça ? Qu'ils arrêtent ! Il était au courant que tout le monde se forçaient à sourire quand Roxas entrait dans une pièce !

Ne pensant pas à réfléchir une seconde, le jeune blond fracassa l'objet au sol, sans se soucier des éclats de verre qui lui entaillèrent le bras.

Mais quand il sentit la douleur et quelque chose d'humide couler sur sa main, le jeune blond observa, la tête inclinée sur le côté, ce liquide rouge qui s'échappait par différents endroits de son bras.

Du sang.

Roxas avait toujours eu peur du sang.

Il n'en avait jamais supporté la vue, c'était plus fort que lui. La vision d'une simple goutte du liquide écarlate lui donnait mal au coeur et l'envie de crier.

Mais pas cette fois.

C'était avec un sourire émerveillé que le blond fixait le sang qui s'écoulait à petite quantité. Il était en pleine contemplation.

Ce sang, c'était sa vie. Cette vie pour laquelle il avait travaillé dur, voulant la réussir, pour ses parents, sa famille, ses amis, pour lui.

Cependant, le blond avait totalement échoué.

Il avait tout raté, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Et ce sang représentait toute une vie ayant été lamentablement échouée. Son sang se perdait peu à peu, comme si justement, sa force s'épuisait.

Son sourire contemplatif se changea peu à peu en sourire malsain, avant que Roxas ne parte dans un fou rire incontrôlé, mêlé à des sanglots étranglés. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas pleurer, mais il semblerait qu'il avait les glandes lacrymales sensibles. Il n'avait plus à contrôler ses larmes.

Il laissa volontairement quelques gouttes de son sang arriver sur les touches blanches de son piano.

Il avait envie de jouer, soudainement.

Le petit blond prit une grande bouffée d'air, et fit promener ses doigts sur le touches de son instrument.

Roxas commença, peu sûr de lui. Il n'avait jamais joué ce morceau auparavant, il avait toujours douté, pensant qu'il serait impossible pour lui d'y arriver. Mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, alors le blond tenta le coup. Il voulait essayer au moins une fois, avant de sombrer.

Jouant, le petit blond fredonna la mélodie, les yeux fermés. Le morceau commençait doucement, comme avec hésitation. Mais la première fois que Roxas l'avait écouté, il lui avait donné des frissons, et alors que ses doigts pianotaient de plus en plus vite, rendant la mélodie plus claire et plus profonde, il ressentit encore cette sensation. N'importe qui comprendrait en se concentrant un minimum qu'elle contenait une signification particulière : partagée entre espoir et désespérance(1). Roxas se pencha un peu en avant en se mordant la lèvre pour se concentrer un peu plus, versant toutes ses émotions dans la musique.

Les traits de son visage étaient crispés, montrant qu'il était complètement absorbé dans son morceau, ignorant le reste du monde autour lui.

On y sentait de la tristesse, de la peur, du bonheur, de l'inquiétude, toutes sortes sentiments. Il continua à jouer, se remémorant douloureusement les différentes étapes de sa misérable vie.

Alors que le morceau s'enflammait, une image d'Axel le jour de leur première rencontre lui revint en tête.

Il se souvenait encore son air gêné quand il s'était excusé d'être arrivé à l'improviste, de son sourire en le regardant jouer, l'inquiétude dans son regard alors qu'il était souffrant.

Mais il ne révéra plus Axel. Plus comme ça. Il le dégoûtait à présent, il avait peur de lui. Le roux n'osera plus jamais l'approcher.

Il sentait que ses paupières devenaient lourdes, alors que la pièce tournaient bizarrement autour de lui, et que sa vision se dédoublait.

Seulement, malgré la sueur qui perlait sur son corps et sa difficulté à respirer, il continua son morceau. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, il ne _pouvait_ pas s'arrêter, Roxas était comme transporté. Au final, sa vie ne s'était résumé qu'en cette triste mélodie...

Mais il n'en pouvait plus... il ne voulait plus se battre.

Parce que peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il finissait toujours pas échouer. Il avait essayé de ne pas être un poids pour la famille, il ne désirait pas leur attirer plus de problèmes, sa mauvaise santé était déjà suffisante. Alors il avait travaillé dur, il avait souhaité être l'enfant modèle que n'importe quelle famille aurait désiré avoir, pour faire plaisir à la sienne.

Mais il avait gaspillé toute son énergie pour rien, parce qu'il était un poids pour Sora. Et quand ce dernier lui avait reproché de ne pas dire le fond de sa pensée dans ce journal, le blond avait cru bon de suivre son conseil et de libérer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

Cependant, cela n'avait pas fonctionné non plus.

Parce qu'Axel l'avait repoussé.

_J'ai pensé pouvoir me débrouiller seul... ne plus vivre à leur crampons... je ne veux plus être étouffé..._

_A quoi bon espérer ? Pourquoi gaspiller toutes ses forces...? Pourquoi toute cette lutte pour être à la hauteur de leurs espérances ? Alors que toutes les personnes que j'aime finissent par me rejeter et me détester pour enfin me quitter. _

_C'est trop dur... Je n'y arrive plus._

_C'est fini, tout est fini..._

°-°-°-°

Axel sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Et ce n'était pas à cause du froid.

Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

A ses côtés, Hayner, Pence et Olette ressentirent la même chose. En se tournant vers eux, Axel leur demanda :

« De quel côté est-il parti quand vous l'avez vu ? »

« Je ne me souviens plus trop... » répondit Olette, gênée, et très inquiète.

« Tu es sûre ? Réfléchis ! »

La jeune fille aux yeux verts se pinça les lèvres et se rongea les ongles, angoissée. Le moindre détail pourrait aider, mais elle était incapable de se souvenir de la direction qu'avait emprunté le blond en s'enfuyant, tout était passé beaucoup trop vite.

« Je crois qu'il est parti dans les hauteurs de la ville... » déclara Pence après une longue réflexion.

Il n'y avait rien de particulier à cet endroit... à part le triste quartier où vivait la famille Strife.

Roxas serait-il rentré chez lui ? Juste comme ça ?

Le roux remercia brièvement le petit groupe et repartit à la recherche du jeune blond. Axel ne pensa pas à contacter Xion pour lui dire qu'il avait une piste, cela lui ferait perdre du temps. Il se décidera à l'appeler seulement après avoir retrouvé son ami.

°-°-°-°

_« Tu as fait QUOI ?! » lui hurla Zexion, fou de rage._

_Alors qu'Axel était sur le point de retrouver son frère dans son appartement, il avait croisé Demyx et Zexion devant l'immeuble de Reno._

_« J'ai... repoussé Roxas. » répéta Axel._

_Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cet aveu entraîne de telles conséquences. En une seconde, le poing de Zexion vint frapper sa joue._

_Choqué, Demyx tira sur la capuche du garçon aux cheveux bleus et mit une main sur son épaule pour tenter de le calmer._

_« Zex... »_

_« Tais-toi ! Je crois qu'Axel a besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place ! »_

_Le roux se retrouva sans voix. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ça. Il massa sa joue pour calmer la douleur et baissa la tête._

_Et pourtant, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal._

_« Il m'embrassait. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. »_

_Zexion se reprépara à frapper, et quand la paume de sa main se retrouva à quelques centimètres de la joue du roux, Demyx se plaça entre eux pour arrêter le coup en lui attrapant le poignet._

_Essayant de retrouver son calme, Zexion se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et prit de longues inspirations._

_Mais il était toujours en colère, alors il cria de plus belle et attrapa Axel par le col de sa veste pour le secouer énergiquement._

_« Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ?! » hurla t-il, les sourcils froncés. « Est-ce que tu réfléchis deux secondes à ce que tu fais au moins ?! ... Ah non... quelle question idiote ! Ce n'est pas toi qui réfléchis, tu laisses ta famille et ses foutues principes le faire à ta place !! »_

_Axel tremblait. Zexion haletait et il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi agressif, aussi enragé._

_« Maintenant écoute-moi bien... » reprit t-il. « A Hollow Bastion, tu me parlais souvent de ce désagréable sentiment de vide... tu me disais que tu ne savais pas quoi faire pour que cette sensation disparaisse... » Axel hocha la tête, perplexe, et Zexion continua. « Je savais que tu étais un idiot, Axel. Mais à ce point, je n'aurais jamais deviné. Ça dépasse l'entendement... si tu prenais la peine de réfléchir un peu, de faire fonctionner la noisette qui te sert de cerveau, alors je suis sûr que tu comprendrais d'où elle vient, cette impression de vide ! Je paris qu'elle a empiré depuis cette après-midi, n'est-ce pas ?! » lança t-il._

_Axel regarda sur le côté. Non seulement cela avait empiré, mais il ressentait une douleur dans la poitrine, et elle n'était pas physique. Cependant, elle faisait autant de mal que si elle l'était._

_Le roux ne répondit rien à cet accès de rage. Il ne comprenait pas où son ami voulait en venir._

_Après quelques instants de silence, Zexion lâcha son emprise sur sa veste et s'éloigna, pour le regarder dédaigneusement._

_« Riku avait raison...J'aimerai que tu réfléchisses un peu aux conséquences de tes actions, Axel. » déclara t-il en le fixant les yeux dans les yeux.« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris... Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais te dire ça. Mais je ne peux plus fermer les yeux. Si tu continues à penser de cette manière, je ne sais pas où cela va te mener... tu perdras plus que tu ne le crois...tu perdras quelque chose que rien ni personne ne pourra remplacer... et quand tu regretteras, il sera alors trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer. »_

Et après ça, Zexion était reparti chez ses parents en compagnie de Demyx, sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Axel se souvenait encore de ses paroles. Elles le hantaient, il se les étaient répétées dans sa tête encore et encore, pour enfin en comprendre leur signification.

Zexion avait tout saisis avant tout le monde. Même avant lui, alors qu'il était le premier concerné.

Comme son ami l'avait dit, il avait été aveuglé par ces foutues principes que sa famille lui avait inculqués depuis son plus jeune âge. Il s'était toujours dit que ses parents avaient raison sur tout, alors il les suivait à chaque fois, sans se poser de question, parce qu'il pensait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

Axel ne réalisait que maintenant, il en avait terriblement honte, et extrêmement mal. Mais il n'était pas à plaindre. Tout était de sa faute, et le roux le savait.

Quand il arriva devant la maison des Strife, il ne s'arrêta pas pour reprendre son souffle, et se précipita dans le jardin.

Il sentait la pluie frapper violemment son visage. L'orage grondait... mais étrangement, tout ce qui parvenait clairement à ses oreilles était le son du piano.

C'était si spécial.

Il n'avait jamais entendu ce morceau...

Mais il pouvait tout de suite savoir que Roxas y mettait tout son coeur, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Entendre cela le détendait, tout comme il le rendait triste.

Ce morceau sonnait comme un appel au secours.

Comme si Roxas hurlait de désespoir.

« Roxas, laisse-moi entrer ! » cria t-il en frappant à la porte.

Et la musique s'arrêta.

Cette fois, Axel ne voulut pas qu'il se remette à jouer. Cela lui lacérait le coeur, malgré la beauté de la composition.

Pour réponse, le roux entendit une succession de fausses notes.

Et puis plus rien.

Inquiété par ce silence, le rouquin frappa à la porte avec toujours plus de force, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir.

Anxieux, Axel tourna la tête de tous les côtés, à la recherche d'une entrée par laquelle il pourrait se faufiler chez son ami.

Quand il vit la fenêtre de la chambre ouverte, il s'y hâta à grandes enjambées.

Une fois entré, le jeune homme poussa la porte qui claqua contre le mur et se précipita vers la salle du piano.

Roxas devait sûrement y être. Il était probablement assis sur sa petite chaise, les mains posées sur son instrument à cordes, la tête baissée...Comme la toute première fois.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre la pièce, il réalisa que la porte était entrouverte.

Et ce qu'il vit en arrivant le fit pâlir d'horreur.

Le chaise près du piano était renversée, et, au milieu des fragments de verre, Roxas était allongé sur le flanc, inanimé.

« Roxas ! »

Le jeune homme traversa la pièce en un instant et tomba à genoux aux côtés du blond.

Axel sentait son corps trembler, mais essaya de se convaincre qu'il ne devait surtout pas paniquer. Le petit blond avait déjà perdu connaissance devant lui une fois. Et il lui avait suffit de quelques heures de repos pour récupérer.

Axel le redressa légèrement, calant la tête du jeune garçon contre son épaule pour l'examiner.

Il s'humecta les lèvres et passa une main contre la joue de son ami pour la faire arriver ensuite devant ses lèvres.

Et un détail l'inquiéta.

« Roxas ! » cria t-il, secouant légèrement le jeune blond pour le réanimer. « Roxas, respire ! »

Le roux porta une main tremblante sur sa joue et lui donna de légères claques en plus de quelques secousses supplémentaires, mais sans résultat. La tête du jeune blond retombait mollement sur le côté, comme celle d'un simple pantin.

Roxas refusait toujours d'ouvrir les yeux et il ne sentait toujours pas son souffle contre la paume de sa main.

Il arrivait à sentir son pouls, mais cela ne le rassurait pas pour autant.

_'Si tu continues à penser comme de cette manière, je ne sais pas où cela va te mener... tu perdras plus que tu ne le crois..tu perdras quelque chose que rien ni personne ne pourra remplacer... et quand tu regretteras, il sera alors trop tard pour revenir en arrière.'_

Axel laissa les larmes couler librement quand ces mots lui revinrent.

_Non... pas ça... pas Roxas..._

Alors, c'était de _ça_ que voulait parler Zexion... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ?

Le roux serra Roxas contre sa poitrine, le suppliant de rouvrir les yeux entre deux sanglots.

Effondré, il plaqua brusquement ses lèvres contre celle du blond, espérant vainement les sentir bouger contre les siennes.

_Ouvre les yeux... ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie..._

Il ne pourrait rien faire seul, il avait besoin d'aide. Ou il sera trop tard.

°-°-°-°

Quand la famille Strife vivait à Destiny Island, Sora souffrait en permanence de voir son petit frère tout seul dans son coin, alors que le temps était toujours magnifique dehors. Alors il avait l'habitude d'entrer dans sa chambre sans frapper et d'emmener Roxas de force à la plage.

Il avait eu trois amis très gentils, avec qui Roxas réussit à sympathiser, avec l'aide du châtain : Tidus, Selphie et Wakka. Mais ils restaient les amis de Sora, avant d'être ceux du blond.

Roxas avait toujours l'air triste, et son humeur déteignait souvent sur Sora, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter cela. Parce qu'il aimait son petit frère.

Le jour où Roxas était rentré de l'école en pleurant, suppliant à ses parents de ne pas l'obliger à retourner en cours, le châtain avait serré son petit frère contre sa poitrine, lui chuchotant à l'oreille quelques paroles de réconfort.

Il avait été le premier à proposer un déménagement pour soulager Roxas de sa souffrance.

Cinq jours après leur emménagement, Roxas avait fait la connaissance d'un garçon nommé Axel.

Sora avait été très content de voir son petit frère se faire des amis. Lui-même avait espéré pouvoir se lier d'amitié avec cet Axel.

Mais le roux avait semblé obnubilé par son frère, qu'il prêtait à peine attention à Sora.

Cependant le châtain ne s'en souciait guère. Roxas était heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Quelques temps plus tard, sa famille avait invité tous les Strife à venir chez eux, tout en conviant les amis des jumeaux à se joindre à eux, ainsi que ceux de Cloud. C'était le jour de leur douzième anniversaire.

Ce jour-là, Roxas avait donné une petite démonstration de tout son talent au piano à ses connaissances. Il avait été tellement félicité, que le petit blond avait fini la soirée rouge comme une tomate, le visage recouvert par les marques de rouge à lèvres de ses tantes.

Sora aussi avait applaudi son frère. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs voulu que le châtain fasse une démonstration également.

Tout le monde l'avait félicité.

Mais pas autant que pour Roxas.

Le blond ne semblait pas avoir remarqué de différence. Son petit frère l'avait tout simplement serré dans ses bras, lui disant qu'il souhaitait être comme lui, avoir le même niveau que lui.

Ce fut la première fois que Sora s'était demandé si son frère ne faisait pas de la fausse modestie.

Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir flatté quand le blondinet lui avait dit en rougissant qu'il désirait devenir comme son frère. Malgré toutes les insultes qu'il aurait pu cracher au blond ce jour-là, Sora était content à l'intérieur. Parce que son petit frère souriait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Sora était content d'être celui qui montrerait le chemin de la confiance en soi à son frère. Il le tiendrait par la main et lui ferait découvrir tout ce qu'il y avait de merveilleux dans la vie.

Un jour, Sora s'était levé avec la ferme intention de faire sortir Roxas avec lui pour explorer la ville.

Quand il s'était précipité dans la chambre de son petit frère pour l'obliger à se lever, il découvrit une pièce vide.

Alors il avait demandé à sa mère où était son frère et la jeune femme lui avait simplement répondu que Roxas était parti en ville avec Axel.

Et Sora avait souri.

Axel...

Il lui avait été vraiment reconnaissant de prendre autant soin de Roxas.

Mais il était bien décidé à faire découvrir de nouvelles choses au petit blond lui-même, la prochaine fois.

Un jour, Roxas avait perdu connaissance en pleine sortie avec Axel et Xion, d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté.

Sora avait été aussitôt prévenu.

Et quand il arriva dans la chambre de son petit frère pour vérifier si tout allait bien, il avait découvert qu'Axel était à son chevet, lui tenant la main pour le soutenir.

Attendri, le châtain avait souri. Encore une fois.

Mais il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir été là quand son frère avait besoin de lui.

A un moment, Roxas dût subir une opération. Il se souvenait que son petit frère avait été très angoissé en apprenant la nouvelle. Sora avait été la première personne à le rassurer.

Après Axel.

Le lendemain de l'opération, quand le châtain avait ouvert la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Roxas, la première chose qu'il vit en entrant fut une masse de cheveux rouges se précipiter vers le lit. Axel s'était dépêché de rejoindre Roxas pour rester à ses côtés le temps qu'il récupère.

Sora était attendri.

Mais son sourire était crispé.

Pendant les vacances d'été de leur année de quatrième, Sora avait eu l'idée d'emmener Roxas seul à la fête foraine. Quand il en avait fait part à son petit frère, celui-ci lui avait répondu : « _C'est une bonne idée ! Axel me l'a proposé aussi. On pourra y aller ensemble._ »

Sora avait souri.

Et ses poings s'étaient serrés.

Alors qu'il rentrait des cours avec Roxas, Axel était arrivé par surprise, faisant une mauvaise frayeur au blond, qui avait posé une main sur son coeur pour se remettre du choc. Inquiet, le roux avait demandé si tout allait bien et s'était excusé. Sora avait froncé les sourcils, tenté de répondre que non, Roxas n'allait pas bien, à cause de lui et de ses mauvaises farces.

Mais Roxas avait souri et excusé Axel, lui faisant promettre de ne pas recommencer.

Sora avait souri également devant tant de gentillesse.

Puis le roux avait ensuite fait la proposition au petit blond de venir chez lui pour essayer un nouveau jeu vidéo.

Le blond avait demandé si Sora pouvait venir, Axel dit oui sans hésitation.

Mais Sora déclina l'invitation en prétextant qu'il avait beaucoup de devoirs à faire.

Le châtain dût regarder son petit frère s'éloigner de lui en compagnie d'Axel.

Avec un sourire grimaçant et les sourcils froncés.

Un jour, Sora était parti de chez lui pour aller en cours, tout seul.

Roxas ne l'avait pas attendu.

Quand il l'avait rejoint dans la classe, le blond lui dit qu'Axel l'avait accompagné, parce qu'il avait cru que son frère partirait Riku, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

Des exemples comme ceux-là, il y en avait tellement que Sora avait arrêté de compter au fil du temps.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'Axel lui prenait son frère.

Le châtain s'était pourtant promis d'être celui qui prendrait soin de Roxas et qui lui ferait découvrir le monde. Mais Axel était arrivé et lui avait volé son rôle.

Alors que Sora sentait qu'il devenait transparent aux yeux des adultes, il fit la douloureuse constatation que son jumeau ne le voyait plus non plus.

Il partait, s'éloignait de lui, pour rejoindre Axel.

Comme si le châtain n'avait plus aucune importance à ses yeux.

Le jour où Sora réalisa ceci, il pensait qu'un énorme fossé s'était déjà creusé entre lui et le blond.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard en plein dans la poitrine, et une partie de lui avait été meurtrie.

C'est à partir de ce moment précis que Sora s'était mis à ressentir de la jalousie et de la haine pour son petit frère. Il lui en voulait d'être trop parfait, il lui voulait d'attirer autant de convoitise, il lui en voulait de se faire autant d'envieux, il lui en voulait de ne plus exister pour lui.

Puis le jour du départ d'Axel pour Hollow Bastion était arrivé.

Son jumeau avait été très attristé quand son ami l'avait quitté.

Sora avait observé la scène l'air impassible, au début.

Puis il avait souri.

Un sourire sournois, que personne n'avait vu.

Mais en regardant Roxas baisser tristement la tête alors qu'Axel lui ébouriffait les cheveux, le petit brun s'était senti mal à l'aise. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Mais il se souvenait de la douleur.

Le temps passait, et plus Sora observait son frère, plus il retrouvait le Roxas de Destiny Island.

Le petit, le triste Roxas de Destiny Island. Son sourire ne brillait plus comme avant, et Sora semblait le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi ce silence ?

Cela l'énervait ! Parfois il pourrait afficher quelques sourires tristes en présence de tout le monde, et les gens lui demanderaient ce qui ne va pas.

Il avait eu l'impression que le blond choisissait bien ses moments pour faire tomber son masque.

Sora semblait toujours heureux quand Roxas montrait son vrai visage. D'un côté, il voulait qu'il souffre pour lui avoir fait mal en l'abandonnant comme s'il n'était rien. Mais le voir ainsi le mettait aussi extrêmement en colère.

En colère parce que cela inquiétait toujours tout le monde, en colère parce qu'il comptait pour du beurre...

Et en colère parce qu'au fond, il n'aimait pas voir son frère pleurer.

Tout était de la faute d'Axel.

Il était entré dans la vie de son cadet, le rendant heureux comme jamais, pour ensuite lui arracher violemment ce bonheur, comme s'il ne le méritait pas. Il avait pensé qu'Axel s'était lassé de Roxas... qu'il ne pouvait plus le supporter, tout comme lui... et cela avait fait sourire le châtain l'espace d'un instant... l'instant où il avait écrit ça dans son journal...

Avant qu'il ne déchire furieusement la page de son cahier, se rendant compte que ses sentiments étaient totalement contradictoires.

Mais au fond, Sora voulait qu'Axel ne revienne jamais à la Cité du Crépuscule. Il voulait qu'il se tienne éloigné de Roxas pendant un petit moment. Parce qu'il le lui volait. Roxas était _son _petit frère.

Seulement, il y avait toujours des moments où il souhaitait voir son frère disparaître de sa vie, de la ville, de son monde, DU monde. Il serait de nouveau le centre d'intérêt, le Sora que tout le monde aimait à Destiny Island, l'adorable, l'attendrissant Sora, celui qui réchauffait le coeur de ceux à qui il souriait. Et quand il se retournerait pour voir son frère...

Et bien... Roxas ne serait tout simplement plus là pour le gracier d'un sourire. Un petit sourire, dont seul lui avait le secret. Un sourire timide, discret, mais un sourire quand même. Sincère. Parce qu'il y avait certains sourires qu'offrait le petit blond à son grand frère, que Sora savait distinguer des faux.

Le corps du châtain était aussi immobile qu'une statue de pierre, et pourtant il essayait désespérément de bouger. Il était encore gelé par le froid du dehors, malgré le fait qu'il soit rentré chez lui.

Il avala difficilement sa salive, et mit un pied devant l'autre, regarda droit devant lui, les yeux écarquillés. Ses jambes tremblaient douloureusement qu'il lui devint impossible de rester debout. Il tomba de tout son poids à genoux. Sa tête lui tournait, il se sentait malade... et pourtant il ne devrait pas. Son petit frère était confortablement calé dans les bras d'Axel. Ce devait être chaud... Le rouquin lui caressait doucement la joue, lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille que Sora ne fut pas en mesure de comprendre, ni d'entendre. Il voyait des larmes couler des yeux du roux, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas les avoir remarquées. Il souriait...

Et quand Sora jeta un coup d'oeil au visage de Roxas, à son air si serein, sa mine si paisible, il ne savait pas s'il était capable de laisser ses lèvres s'étirer. Devait-il sourire en voyant ça ?

Axel souriait oui, mais il sanglotait en même temps.

Et le corps de son petit frère ne bougeait pas. Pas du tout. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas sous le rythme de sa respiration, et il ne réagissait guère aux affectueuses caresses que lui offrait tendrement Axel.

Il y avait des débris de verre un peu partout, mais le roux semblait n'en avoir que faire.

Derrière lui, Cloud, Xion et Riku s'approchèrent.

Xion cria.

Riku haleta.

Cloud se précipitait déjà aux côtés du blond.

Quand le jeune homme vit Sora immobile sur le passage, il ne sût pas s'il devait d'abord s'occuper de lui, pour vérifier si tout allait bien, ou aller rejoindre Axel, qui serrait toujours Roxas dans ses bras.

« Sora ? »demanda t-il finalement en prenant son frère par les épaules. « Sora, tu m'entends ? »

Le châtain ne réagit pas. Son expression était vide, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur Axel et son petit frère.

« Sora ! » répéta t-il en le secouant. « Réponds-moi ! »

« Roxas. »

Le châtain leva son bras tel un automate et poussa doucement Cloud de son chemin.

« Roxas. »

Axel vit une autre main tremblante atteindre la joue de Roxas, et leva les yeux pour voir Sora s'approcher lentement.

Quand la main du châtain tâta la joue de son petit frère, il sentit qu'elle était humide. Cela devait être sûrement dû aux larmes d'Axel.

_'Quand quelque chose me gêne, il faut que je le dise, n'est-ce pas Sora ?!'_

« Roxas. »

Le châtain sortit de sa poche un papier complètement froissé qu'il avait retrouvé à côté de la corbeille, dans la chambre de son petit frère.

Il l'approcha du visage du blond, souhaitant que ce dernier y prête attention.

« Roxas... tu as lu ceci ? » murmura t-il avec un petit sourire, s'attendant à ce que son frère lui réponde, malgré les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. « Roxas. » répéta t-il, plus fort, comme s'il croyait que son frère n'avait pas entendu. « Dis-moi... que tu n'as pas lu _ça_... »

Il n'entendit pas l'alarme des secours se rapprocher, ne vit pas la salle s'éclairer à cause de la lumière orangée de l'ambulance. Son regard était concentré sur le visage de son frère, qui n'avait même pas cligné des yeux.

« Roxas. » reprit-il plus clairement.

Cloud était parti ouvrir la porte aux ambulanciers, qui se précipitèrent dans le salon une fois le champ libre.

« Roxas ! » cria Sora devant le manque de réaction de son petit frère. Il lui attrapa le poignet et le serra de toutes ses forces. « Roxas ! »

Personne n'avait pensé à l'arrêter, trop inquiets pour vraiment y faire attention. Mais quand les ambulanciers durent se charger de secourir Roxas, il n'eurent pas d'autres choix d'éloigner Sora et Axel du jeune blond.

Le châtain regardait tous ces inconnus poser leurs mains sur son petit frère. Ils le touchaient. Cela le gênait. Ils lui cachaient la vue ! Il voulait voir son frère ! A travers sa vision flouée par les larmes, le brun les discernait en train de transporter Roxas à l'extérieur.

Ils lui enlevaient son petit frère ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit !

« Roxas !! » hurla Sora désespérément en s'accrochant à la manche de son gilet, alors qu'on le conduisait vers l'ambulance.

L'un des secouristes le dégagea brusquement du passage, bien qu'il se sentit mal pour le châtain. Mais s'ils ne dépêchaient pas, il pourrait bien être trop tard pour venir en aide au jeune blond.

Axel regardait la scène, horrifié et impuissant. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour sauver Roxas. Tout était de sa faute. Ses paupières étaient enflées et ses yeux rougis par les pleurs. Il avait tellement mal à la tête à force d'avoir versé tant de larmes, qu'il se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir. Mais il voulait rester éveillé. Le rouquin ne voulait pas fermer les yeux et se réveiller le lendemain en se disant que Roxas ne pourrait peut-être ne plus vivre parmi eux. Ce serait beaucoup trop dur. Il souhaitait être là jusqu'au bout. Alors il décida de regarder. Le roux observait les secouristes poser un masque à oxygène sur son visage. Axel n'avait vu cela que dans des _films_... à chaque fois qu'il en regarderait un, le roux resterait impassible devant la douleur des proches des victimes, ou verserait une petite larme. Pas plus. Puis il éteindrait son poste de télévision, pour ensuite oublier toutes ces images pendant un sommeil réparateur.

Mais c'était la réalité, et Axel avait encore du mal à se rendre compte qu'il était probablement sur le point de perdre la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, plus que sa propre vie. Il se détestait d'avoir compris toute la profondeur de ses sentiments aussi tardivement.

Alors que l'ambulance s'éloignait peu à peu de la maison, tout le monde sentit son coeur se déchirer en entendant les pleurs de Sora, qui hurlait le prénom de son petit frère, s'accrochant désespérément à la veste de Cloud, qui n'eut pas d'autres choix que de prendre le châtain dans ses bras, et de le serrer contre lui, en attendant qu'il se calme.

°-°-°-°

Les minutes d'attente se transformèrent en heures, alors que tous les proches du jeune blond patientaient à l'extérieur des urgences. Son père faisait tout son possible pour réconforter sa femme, qui n'arrivait plus à contenir son inquiétude et sa tristesse. Lui aussi était inquiet, mais il se battait pour le laisser moins paraître, essayant de rassurer son entourage. Mais il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs.

Sora ne pleurait plus, mais il avait enfoui son visage contre l'épaule de Cloud, qui lui frottait le dos pour calmer ses tremblements. Xion avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Riku, qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille.

Et Axel... était adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux fixés sur la porte derrière laquelle avait disparu Roxas en compagnie des médecins. Tout était entre leurs mains, désormais. Il devait s'en remettre à eux. Le jeune homme avait cherché à suivre le petit blond jusqu'au bout... mais il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'intervention. Le roux se sentait nauséeux. Il n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux. Alors il avait décidé d'attendre avec les autres.

Il se sentait toujours vide.

Quelques heures plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais deviné que cette désagréable sensation de manque, de creux dans sa poitrine, comme si son coeur lui avait été enlevé...provenait de Roxas.

Mais c'était logique, tout s'expliquait désormais. Le roux comprenait enfin pourquoi la situation empirait. Cela arrivait à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait trop du petit blond... c'était douloureux...

Et en ce moment, la souffrance était pire que jamais, parce que son ami était en train de le quitter. S'il fermait les yeux, il arrivait à voir un ange blond tirer sans ménagement sur son coeur pour l'extirper violemment de cage thoracique.

L'attente se prolongeait toujours, et Axel commençait à perdre espoir.

Sa lumière partait pour le laisser tout seul dans un monde de ténèbres. Il ne reverrait plus jamais Roxas lui sourire, d'un sourire tellement vrai, sincère et brillant qu'il en était aveuglant par moment. Mais il n'en verra sûrement jamais plus. Le roux ne pourra probablement plus pouvoir entendre, et _regarder_ le petit blond jouer du piano avec passion.

Mais il décida de patienter. Pour se préparer psychologiquement quand le médecin sortira, leur annonçant que Roxas ne pourra plus jamais se réveiller.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ce moment tant redouté arriva.

Tout le monde releva la tête et vit le docteur s'approcher d'eux.

Il avait l'air épuisé. Ce fut la première chose qu'Axel remarqua.

La famille n'attendit même pas que leurs noms soient appelés pour se jeter sur le médecin. Sora essaya de se lever, mais son corps était beaucoup trop faible pour tenir debout sur ses deux pieds. Cloud l'obligea à se rasseoir, et partit rejoindre ses parents qui discutaient avec le médecin.

Axel préférait ne pas regarder la scène.

« Comment va t-il ? » demanda Mme Strife, les doigts crispés sur le bras de son mari.

L'homme la dévisagea un instant, puis mit les mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche en soupirant longuement.

« Nous... nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions et... » commença t-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

L'espoir diminuait... Axel le sentait. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à accueillir la terrible nouvelle.

« ... et malgré cela... je crains que... je crains que le coeur de votre fils se soit beaucoup trop affaibli pour que nous puissions faire quoi que soit d'autre maintenant... »

La jeune mère sentait déjà de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle laissa le médecin continuer.

« Je crois bien que votre fils devra bénéficier d'une transplantation cardiaque. Nous... nous allons encore devoir examiner son cas un petit moment mais... je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, de mon point de vue. »

Même si les résultats étaient moins catastrophiques de ceux auxquels tout le monde s'attendait, la jeune femme fondit en larmes. Son mari la suivit, mais l'aida à s'asseoir sur un siège, tandis que Sora se jeta dans ses bras une fois qu'elle fut installée.

Axel n'avait plus la force de pleurer. Il se contenta de baisser la tête mollement, les bras ballant à ses côtés.

La seule chance de survie de Roxas résiderait alors en une greffe de coeur...

Il y avait encore un espoir, mais il était tellement minime...

Roxas. Il devait de le voir. Sur le champ. L'avis du médecin ne l'avait pas convaincu. Il avait besoin le voir, de le toucher, de le sentir, pour être enfin assuré que le petit blond n'allait pas les quitter tout de suite.

°-°-°-°

Quelques heures plus tard, Zexion et Demyx arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient été prévenus par Riku, qui avait reçu un appel du garçon au cheveux bleus. L'argenté s'était alors empressé d'expliquer la situation à son ami. Demyx n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre Zexion, vu qu'il était hébergé chez lui, mais l'envie de voir ce Roxas le démangeait quelque part... même s'il aurait aimé le rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances...

C'était déprimant.

En entrant dans la chambre, la première chose que Zexion vit fut Axel, assis au chevet du blond, dos à la fenêtre, dont les rideaux étaient fermés.

« Axel. » appela t-il, pour attirer son attention.

Le roux ne cligna même pas des yeux.

Mal à l'aise, Zexion s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur un tabouret à côté de son ami.

C'était affligeant.

Quand Zexion avait appris que Roxas allait sûrement avoir besoin d'un nouveau coeur, l'étudiant avait cru que son propre coeur s'était arrêté de battre l'espace d'un instant.

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Roxas, le jeune homme n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il souffrait d'une telle pathologie. Parfois il en oubliait presque qu'il était malade. Il avait fallu que Zexion voit le jeune blond s'évanouir brusquement, pour qu'il réalise. Et pourtant, on lui avait toujours dit que vivre avec un coeur défaillant était tout à fait possible.

Le cas du petit blond semblait faire partie des malheureuses exceptions.

« Merci. »

Zexion sursauta en entendant la voix d'Axel.

« Merci...? Mais... pourquoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux et fait réaliser que... »

Le jeune homme vit le roux serrer la main de Roxas dans la sienne. Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« De rien... mais... je pense quand même que tu aurais fini par t'en rendre compte tôt ou tard. »

Axel hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien.

Puis Demyx entra dans la chambre en silence, un sac plastique en main.

« Vous voulez à boire ? »

Reconnaissant, Zexion lui sourit et accepta la bouteille d'eau que son ami lui offrit gentiment. Il en proposa une aussi à Axel, qui secoua négativement la tête.

Ils pouvaient encore entendre les voix du couple Strife, qui discutait toujours avec les médecins au sujet de l'état de santé de leur fils. On les avait bien prévenus que le blond ne risquerait pas de se réveiller avant plusieurs heures, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, ayant trop peur qu'un nouveau malheur arrive à leur fils.

Axel ne pouvait que les comprendre.

Roxas était sous assistance respiratoire. Son état était stable, mais il restait aux côtés du jeune blond avec la crainte permanente que tout cet oxygène qu'on lui faisait respirer ne suffise pas.

Ce 'bip bip' incessant était insupportable pour ses oreilles. Roxas inspirait et expirait tellement lentement que le roux pensait que le coeur du petit blond lâcherait d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Dîtes, vous voulez pas qu'on ouvre les rideaux ? » demanda Demyx. « J'ai même du mal à voir le bout de mon nez. »

« Fais ce que tu veux. » répondit Zexion en soupirant.

« Axel ? »

Le rouquin haussa les épaules, montrant que cela l'importait peu.

« Hey ! Il neige ! »

Zexion tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, puis se précipita au côté de Demyx pour admirer le spectacle de ses propres yeux.

Toute la Cité du Crépuscule était recouverte d'un manteau blanc.

« La neige a tenu... » chuchota Zexion.

C'était un miracle en soi. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis une dizaine d'années.

Roxas lui avait souvent dit qu'il désirait pouvoir contempler la neige le jour où elle tomberait sur la Cité... dommage qu'il ne soit pas en état pour en profiter...

°-°-°-°

« Quand j'attendais Sora et Roxas, je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse, » commença Mme Strife en souriant, un gobelet rempli de café chaud à la main. Son mari était assis à côté d'elle, un bras par dessus son épaule.

« Et puis... les médecins ont découvert une anomalie sur Roxas... quand nous avons appris qu'il pourrait souffrir toute sa vie d'une maladie du coeur, j'ai dû me mettre en arrêt de travail temporaire pour me remettre du choc. » continua M. Strife en se remémorant cette période de sa vie.

L'entourage du petit blond se trouvait toujours dans sa chambre, écoutant attentivement ce que ses parents souhaitaient raconter.

« Un jour, ma soeur Scarlet, » reprit la jeune femme.« est venu me rendre visite chez moi alors que j'étais en congé. Sora et Roxas venaient tout juste de naître... elle a été la première dans mon entourage à être au courant pour Roxas... j'étais tellement mal qu'elle venait tous les jours pour essayer de me réconforter... ça m'aidait beaucoup. » Elle fit un petit sourire, qui disparut aussitôt après. « Jusqu'à un certain moment... » La jeune femme passa une main devant ses yeux quand elle sentit la fatigue revenir. « Un jour... elle m'a dit... 'Ne t'inquiète pas. Si quelque chose devait arriver à Roxas, ce n'est pas grave. Enfin je veux dire, Sora sera toujours là lui. Il ne partira pas...tu ne seras pas seule.' Quand elle m'a lancé ça, je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre... alors j'ai fait mine d'être d'accord... mais en fait, je ne voyais pas comment les gens pouvaient dire de telles choses sans en avoir honte. Je suis désolée... je ne devrais pas vous dire tout ça... je suis un peu perdue en ce moment... je ne sais pas si vous me comprenez... »

Ils lui sourirent tous tristement, et Sora prit place entre ses deux parents pour la prendre dans ses bras. Rassurée, la jeune femme passa une main dans les cheveux du châtain et laissa les larmes couler.

°-°-°-°

Roxas cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et regretta tout de suite d'avoir ouvert les paupières. Une vive lumière blanche vint l'éblouir et il dût rester les yeux plissés quelques instants pour s'y adapter et ajuster correctement sa vue. Il avait mal à la tête, son corps le faisait horriblement souffrir, et quand il porta une main sur son visage, il sentit des tubes... lui rentrer dans le nez. Il entendait un 'bip bip' incessant à sa gauche, et la blancheur ainsi l'odeur de la pièce dans laquelle il était le fit tout de suite deviner qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas mort.

_Pourquoi ?_

Le jeune blond s'était laissé sombrer dans l'inconscience sans essayer de résister et de calmer ses douleurs. Il avait voulu mourir, pour abréger ses souffrances.

Alors pourquoi était-il encore de ce monde ? Qui l'avait secouru ? Il voulait que tout s'arrête !

Il tenta de faire rouler sa tête sur la gauche, et vit alors une tignasse de cheveux de rouges posée de l'autre côté du lit. Il essaya de s'étirer mais gémit quand il sentit que tous membres étaient engourdis.

Puis la personne à ses côtés se redressa et leva les yeux.

_Axel._

« Salut... » marmonna le roux se frottant les paupières pour faire partir le sommeil. Puis il écarquilla les yeux. « Attends une minute...! »

Il se releva brusquement, faisant sursauter le blond, qui n'eut pas le temps de crier quand le roux se baissa et le serra fort contre lui.

« Tu es vraiment réveillé... Pitié, dis-moi que c'est pas une blague et que je ne rêve pas ! » demanda t-il en sanglotant.

La chaleur d'Axel incita le jeune blond à fermer les yeux et se relaxer. Il était même tenté d'entourer ses bras autour du roux.

Cependant...

_Axel est comme les autres..._

« Lâche-moi. » lâcha-il froidement, essayant d'éloigner le jeune homme.

Ces mots agirent comme un coup de pistolet en pleine poitrine, et Axel pouvait sentir son coeur saigner et se briser. La douleur qu'il ressentit se montrait clairement sur son visage, mais Roxas y resta indifférent.

« Roxas, je suis dé- »

« Éloigne-toi... reste loin de moi. Je t'interdis de me toucher. » poursuivit le jeune blond en posant ses deux mains contre le torse d'Axel pour tenter de le repousser.

Cette fois-ci, Axel n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour protester. Parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire.

Il se redressa, puis fixa le petit blond des yeux quelques instants, espérant voir son jeune ami ajouter quelque chose d'autre.

Mais cela n'arriva pas.

Compréhensif, le roux lui fit dos et marcha lentement vers la porte de la chambre. Axel mit sa main devant la poignée, mais ne la tourna pas.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le quitter.

Encore moins quand il entendait Roxas sangloter silencieusement.

« Je refuse. Je ne pars pas. »

Le petit blond n'ajouta rien et tourna la tête sur le côté pour éviter le regard d'Axel quand ce dernier traversa la pièce pour venir le rejoindre prêt du lit, s'agrippant à l'une de ses mains afin d'attirer son attention.

« Roxas, regarde-moi. »

Le blond ferma les yeux.

Bien que blessé et irrité par son attitude, Axel ne dit rien et reprit, sachant très bien que même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, Roxas l'avait très bien entendu et écouterait tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre moi et que tu ne veuilles pas me parler... mais je voulais que tu saches que je suis désolé... j'avais besoin te de le dire... » continua t-il en fixant l'adolescent. Celui-ci avait toujours les paupières closes. « Je suppose que tu dois me détester maintenant, et je sais bien que toutes les excuses du monde ne pourront peut-être rien y changer... mais j'aurai tellement aimé que tu me pardonnes pour tout ce que je t'ai fait...je sais que c'est vraiment égoïste de ma part de te demander une telle chose et- »

« Pourquoi...? » l'interrompit le petit blond, sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Que tu sois pardonné ou pas, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Ce qui est fait est fait, Axel. Et puis pourquoi tu aurais besoin de mon pardon pour continuer à vivre, hm ? Je te le demande ! » Roxas criait presque. Axel entendit le 'bip bip' produit par l'électrocardiographe s'accélérer dangereusement et commença à s'inquiéter.

« Calme-toi, Roxas ou- »

« Tais-toi ! » lança t-il en se redressant. « J'en ai assez que l'on me dise ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire, comme si je ne savais pas me débrouiller tout seul ! Laisse-moi parler avant de l'ouvrir et de m'interrompre ! »

Axel était clairement choqué. Il n'avait jamais entendu son ami lui parler sur ce ton et s'énerver à ce point.

« Le fait est que tu ne sais toujours pas quoi me répondre ! J'aurai dû m'en douter ! » L'adolescent éclata d'un rire sans joie qui se finit par une quinte de toux. Sa gorge le brûlait à force de crier, mais il s'en fichait. « Pourquoi s'excuser et chercher le pardon de la part de quelqu'un comme moi ? Juste parce que tu as pitié de moi ? C'est pour te donner bonne conscience, encore une fois. Comme les autres !! »

Si Axel était confus par les propos du jeune blond, son état et sa santé l'inquiétait beaucoup plus. Le roux remarqua que des larmes baignaient le doux visage de Roxas, qui tremblait violemment, une main portée à sa poitrine, agrippant entre ses doigts le tissu de son pyjama, comme pour apaiser la douleur qu'il ressentait en sa poitrine.

Il avait tenté toutes les approches pour le calmer, mais en dépit de tous ses efforts, Roxas continuait à lui crier des paroles qui n'avaient pas de sens à ses yeux. Il ne comprenait absolument rien. Cependant, malgré la colère qu'il pouvait lire dans ses magnifiques yeux céruléens, le roux y voyait aussi de la tristesse, de la souffrance.

Et au bout d'un moment, Axel ne pût plus supporter ce spectacle.

Il attrapa Roxas par les épaules et le plaqua contre le matelas, provocant un cri de surprise de la part du blond, qui se retrouva incapable de faire le moindre geste.

« Ça suffit. » lui dit-il sèchement.

Le petit blond fronça les sourcils, prêt à rétorquer, mais Axel l'en empêcha.

« Arrête, j'ai dit !! » lui hurla t-il, en resserrant son emprise sur ses frêles épaules.

« Arrête de parler de toi comme si tu n'étais rien, cesse de te rabaisser comme ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a forcé à penser de cette manière de toi-même... mais tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que tout le monde se fait du souci pour ta santé ! »

Incrédule, Roxas leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui lui fit grincer des dents.

« A ton avis, où est passée toute ta famille ? » demanda t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Sûrement à la maison en train de préparer le réveillon de Noël. »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? »

Surpris par cette question, il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Sora et Cloud sont partis chercher quelque chose à manger. Ils étaient à mes côtés il n'y a même pas cinq minutes, juste avant que tu ne te réveilles. »

Au nom de ses grands frères, le jeune blond eut l'air mal à l'aise et évita le regard brûlant du roux en posant ses yeux partout sauf sur lui.

« Et je peux savoir ce que vous fichez ici ? Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de vous déplacer pour moi... je récupérerai facilement, comme les autres fois, et on en parlera plus. Tu aurais dû rester chez toi. »

A ça, il vit Axel fermer les yeux et soupirer. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, son regard eut l'air si triste...

« Axel ? » demanda t-il, soudainement inquiet.

« J'aurai aimé que ce soit comme les autres fois... » avoua le roux en se mordant la lèvre.

Roxas déglutit. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Quand je t'ai retrouvé, tu ne respirais pas du tout. Les... les médecins ont dit que tu as eu de la chance que l'ambulance soit arrivée vite chez toi. Il aurait pu être trop tard... Toute ta famille est restée à tes côtés pendant tout ce temps, Roxas. Nous avons même conseillé à Sora de rentrer, il avait l'air complètement épuisé. Mais il a pourtant insisté pour rester avec toi. »

Le petit blond eut du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il se força à planter ses pupilles dans celles d'Axel, et comprit à ce moment là qu'il ne mentait pas.

Cependant, il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit que des larmes s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux verts. L'une d'entre elle vint s'écraser sur sa joue. Plusieurs autres la suivirent.

« Axel ? »

« Je ne te comprends pas Roxas... pourquoi tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi... Nous avons attendu longtemps avant de savoir si tout allait bien... et les médecins nous ont dit que...ton coeur était trop défectueux désormais... Ta vie est en danger, tu es gravement malade ! Sans greffe, tu pourrais ne pas... ne pas... »

Le roux n'arrivait pas à continuer sa phrase. Il avait encore du mal à s'y faire, cela lui faisait beaucoup trop mal. Axel n'était pas en mesure d'imaginer sa vie sans Roxas. Il faisait parti de lui.

Le petit blond avala difficilement sa salive...

Il avait du mal à admettre qu'il avait peur...

Peur de disparaître de ce monde, de mourir... alors que c'était ce qu'il avait cherché un peu plus tôt. Il plaqua une main contre son coeur, craignant qu'il ne le lâche dans la minute.

Une. Greffe. De. Coeur.

Juste une _petite _opération et tout serait remis en ordre, ou presque.

Sans elle, il serait condamné.

Il ne verrait plus jamais Axel.

Ni personne.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire...? » demanda t-il la voix tremblante, refusant se laisser convaincre aussi facilement. « Pourquoi ça te met dans un tel état ? »

Pourtant, avec le roux devant lui, les larmes aux yeux, prêt à exploser en sanglots, Roxas _espérait_ avoir eu tort sur toute la ligne. Il souhaitait avec espoir que les choses redeviennent comme elles étaient avant et que toutes les idées qu'il s'était mises dans le crâne dés l'instant où ses yeux bleus s'étaient posés sur le journal de son frère ne soient que de la paranoïa.

Il n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite qu'il n'entendait plus _la voix_.

Tout comme il n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite qu'Axel avait profité de son silence pour réduire l'écart qui les séparait et s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser. Roxas se souvenait encore avoir forcé le roux à l'embrasser la veille... ce qui s'était très mal fini pour lui.

Sauf que cette fois, Axel avait pris l'initiative, et le petit blond n'avait plus la force de le repousser. Son précédent accès de rage l'avait beaucoup trop épuisé. Il se laissa totalement faire. Roxas leva faiblement une main et la fit parcourir dans les douce chevelure de son ami, répondant au baiser avec tendresse, alors que plusieurs souvenirs refirent surfasse dans leur tête.

Roxas avait eu un mauvais pressentiment... et il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter.

Il sentait que la vie le quittait lentement, petit à petit. Chaque jour il était un peu plus faible, et il savait que le temps lui était compté.

Les deux jeunes gens entendirent à peine la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir pour révéler Sora avec deux sacs provenant du fast food à l'autre coin de la rue.

Le petit blond ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour observer son frère. Même avec la distance, il pouvait voir que ses paupières étaient enflées et rougies, laissant deviner qu'il avait pleuré.

_Axel ne mentait pas..._pensa t-il en refermant les yeux.

Roxas gémit légèrement quand le roux rompit le baiser, conscient de la présence de Sora dans la pièce.

En les voyant, le châtain lâcha ses sacs et porta une main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés, et le jeune blond ne savait pas si cela était dû choc de les avoir vu s'embrasser ou quelque chose d'autre.

Cependant, il ne s'était définitivement pas attendu à ce que son jumeau se précipite vers le lit, poussant Axel hors de son chemin, pour venir le prendre dans ses bras.

« R-roxas... » pleura t-il en l'attirant plus contre lui.

La gorge nouée, le cadet entoura ses bras autour du coup de son grand frère, et posa sa tête sur une de ses épaules tremblantes.

« Sora... »

« Tu... as repris connaissance... » reprit le châtain, comme si ce n'était pas évident. Mais il avait encore du mal à y croire, il s'était terriblement inquiété. « C'est de ma faute... tout est de ma faute... oh Roxas... »

Au début, le petit blond ne sût pas de quoi voulait parler le châtain pour se sentir coupable à ce point, mais Sora ajouta :

« Je ne pensais pas que tu lirais toutes ces choses que j'ai écrites sur toi. Je-je ne sais plus quoi penser. Pardonne-moi !! »

Axel regardait la scène l'air un peu perdu. Il était très curieux de savoir de quoi pouvait bien s'accuser Sora pour que cela le mette dans un état pareil.

« De quoi tu parles, Sora ? » demanda t-il, cédant à la tentation.

Mais Roxas releva la tête et lui lança un regard désapprobateur, lui faisant comprendre qu'aucun des deux frères n'étaient en état de répondre à cette question pour le moment. Il lui fit quand même un petit, un triste sourire, comme pour essayer de le rassurer.

« On pourra discuter de ça un peu plus tard, d'accord Sora ? » dit-il en souriant gentiment à son aîné. En relevant la tête quand il sentit Roxas poser une main sur sa joue pour sécher ses larmes, il sût tout de suite que ce sourire était sincère.

Sora le lui rendit et libéra son petit frère, mais garda sa main dans la sienne.

« Je... je vais aller prévenir tout le monde que tu es réveillé. »

Le châtain marcha vers la porte et dirigea un regard inquiet sur son petit frère.

« Tu...tu restes là, hein ? » demanda t-il ensuite.

Roxas eut presque envie de rire à cette question.

« Je ne bouge pas d'ici. » dit-il en haussant les épaules avec un léger sourire.

Rassuré, son aîné ouvrit la porte et sortit en courant, pressé d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses proches.

Même si le petit blond avait souri en entendant la question en _apparence_ idiote de Sora, Axel, lui, en avait tout de suite saisi la signification cachée. Le châtain avait eu l'air tellement inquiet en l'ayant posée à son frère.

Comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille.

Comme s'il craignait en revenant dans la chambre en compagnie de sa famille et du médecin, que Roxas soit déjà parti, qu'il les ait déjà quittés, pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Et Axel ne pouvait le comprendre que trop bien.

Il avait peur lui aussi, c'était pourquoi il avait serré Roxas contre lui, une fois Sora reparti.

« Je t'aime. »

Ça y était. Il l'avait enfin dit. Le roux regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

Il caressa doucement les cheveux d'ange du jeune blond, qui enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, tout en posant ses mains contre son torse, pour mieux ressentir la chaleur émanant du corps d'Axel.

« Et Larxene ? » marmonna le jeune blond en rougissant. « Je croyais... enfin je pensais... »

« Et bien tu t'es trompé. » le coupa l'étudiant en riant un peu. Mais cela n'avait rien de drôle, il était persuadé que ce malentendu avait joué un rôle dans le soudain changement de comportement de l'adolescent. « Entre elle et moi, il n'y a rien. C'est juste une vieille amie. »

« Je vois... » Roxas était plutôt rassuré d'entendre ça, mais quelque chose d'autre le tracassait. « Et ta famille...? » reprit-il timidement.

A cette question, il sentit le corps d'Axel se crisper.

_C'était ce que je craignais..._ pensa t-il en se pinçant douloureusement la lèvre.

Mais contre toute attente, le roux resserra fortement son étreinte sur le petit blond qui poussa un léger gémissement quand il sentit les lèvres d'Axel contre la peau de son cou.

« Je me fiche complètement de ce qu'ils penseront. Que tu sois un garçon ou une fille ne change rien à ce que je ressens. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi auparavant. C'est toi que je veux Roxas... je t'aime. »

Au diable ses parents et leurs convictions. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette sensation avec qui que soit d'autre dans sa vie, même pas avec Larxene. Il respirait vite, son corps ainsi que son _coeur_ étaient en feu, et ce dernier battait avec une telle rapidité qu'il était capable d'entendre clairement chaque pulsation. Axel adorait déjà, ce n'était pas désagréable du tout.

Roxas ressentait la même chose, à la seule différence que sa respiration était un peu plus chaotique, et ce n'était pas dû à cette sensation. Quand le rouquin s'en rendit compte, il prit le jeune blond par les épaules et le regarda d'un air inquiet.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda t-il en lui touchant la joue.

L'adolescent hocha vigoureusement la tête et déglutit.

« Oui... je crois qu'il faudrait juste que je m'allonge un peu... »

Rassuré mais encore inquiet, Axel l'aida à s'installer le plus confortablement possible. Le blond avait sérieusement besoin de repos.

Une fois la tête sur l'oreiller, Roxas fit remonter sa couverture pour ne pas attraper froid. Ce n'était pas aussi chaud que les bras d'Axel, mais ça allait.

« Merci. » dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Le roux sourit.

« De rien. »

« Oh et...Axel ? »

« Oui ? » Il vit alors Roxas sourire tristement.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

C'était injuste.

L'attitude d'Axel et ses gestes pleins d'affection lui montraient clairement la profondeur de ses sentiments. Le jeune blond n'avait pas besoin d'autre preuve pour savoir que le roux l'aimait vraiment.

C'était cruel.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu attendre que sa santé se dégrade pour qu'ils se l'avouent enfin.

« Pourquoi...? » gémit-il en se frottant les yeux pour faire cacher ces satanées larmes.

« Roxas ? »

_La mort..._

Il avait pris ça beaucoup trop à la légère. Il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'il désirait faire dans sa vie ! C'était trop tôt, il était trop jeune, il ne pouvait pas...

« Je n'en peux plus... » admit le jeune garçon en posant une main contre son front.

« Rox- »

« Je sens mes forces me quitter petit à petit... je me demande à quoi ça sert d'espérer, alors qu'au fond je sais que c'est perdu d'avance. »

Il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part, mais les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes. Il aurait été content de mourir si elles les étaient.

« Roxas, non tu- »

« Mais mets-toi à ma place, Axel. Imagine ton corps s'affaiblir de plus en plus chaque jour, imagine-toi attendre pendant des semaines, des mois, voire des années, un donneur compatible qui pourrait te sauver... avec la crainte que dans ce laps de temps ton coeur ne puisse plus... et puis... et p- »

La fin de sa phrase fut coupée quand il essaya d'étouffer un sanglot avec le dos de sa main.

« Je souhaiterais encore passer du temps avec toi, j'ai envie d'aider Xion à se déclarer auprès de Riku, j'aimerai continuer de vivre à la Cité du Crépuscule avec ma famille, je voudrais continuer à jouer du piano pour toi, je veux vivre cette nouvelle année avec toi...! » hoqueta t-il, ne cachant plus ses larmes. « Je ne veux pas...mourir !! »

Axel se sentait impuissant, bouleversé, désespéré en regardant Roxas crier son attachement à la vie d'une telle manière. Il sentait ses propres larmes lui monter aux yeux. Le blond ne méritait pas ça, la réalité était injuste.

Il lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne.

« Alors bats-toi. Si tu souhaites tant que ça vivre, bats-toi... C'est peut-être un peu facile de te demander ça comme ça, je ne connais pas ta douleur... mais tu ne seras pas seul...moi aussi je me battrai pour toi ! Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un donneur compatible pour ton opération, et même après. Je te le promets. »

« Mais je ne sais même pas si... si je pourrai bénéficier d'une telle intervention... je ne sais pas si papa et maman gagneront assez pour en payer les frais... »

« Je travaillerai. »

« Mais... »

« Tu m'as bien compris. Je t'ai pourtant promis que je me battrai aussi. »

Axel était déterminé. Il ne changerait pas d'avis, le rouquin savait très bien qu'il ne survivrait pas si Roxas venait à le quitter pour toujours.

Le petit blond vit cette flamme dans ses yeux émeraudes, et comprit clairement que le roux était sérieux.

Ses pleurs se calmèrent un peu, et il eut soudainement le besoin urgent de sentir Axel tout contre lui. Il tira brusquement sur le col de sa veste et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un langoureux et passionné baiser.

« Je t'aime... » souffla t-il avant que sa bouche ne soit à son tour happée par celle de son amant.

« Je t'aime aussi... »

°-°-°-°

Deux jours plus tard, le 24 décembre arriva et tout le monde fut réuni dans la chambre de Roxas pour passer la fête avec lui. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas trop nombreux. Axel ayant été le premier à assister à son réveil, avait beaucoup insisté pour que son amant se repose, mais ce dernier lui avait assuré que tout allait bien, et il ne mentait pas. Il voulait participer à l'ambiance, et pas juste dormir pendant que ses proches avaient pris la peine de perturber l'organisation de leur réveillon de Noël.

Ils ne purent pas attendre que les douze coups de minuits sonnent pour commencer à déballer les cadeaux, car les heures de visite se terminaient bien trop tôt pour le leur permettre.

Tout le monde s'échangea les paquets, mais ils souhaitaient tous attendre que Roxas ait ouvert les siens avant de commencer à s'occuper des leurs.

Le petit blond n'aimait pas ça... cela lui donnait encore l'impression d'être chouchouté... privilégié.

Il lança un regard inquiet à Sora, craignant que cela ne l'irrite.

« Sora... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ne me dérange pas. Pas maintenant. » le rassura t-il en souriant.

Son petit frère lui rendit son sourire, plus confiant... même s'il savait qu'il aurait à discuter de ce problème avec lui tôt ou tard. La blessure n'était pas encore cicatrisée. Il avait encore du mal à croire que durant tout ce temps, Sora avait pensé de telles choses à son sujet. Le petit blond avait du mal à pardonner, mais cela ne durera pas éternellement. Cependant, il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. L'adolescent voulait discuter avec son jumeau comme autrefois. Juste pour aujourd'hui.

Le jeune blond déballa le premier paquet qu'on lui tendit. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau fait en duo. Axel et Xion. En retirant le papier, Roxas fut émerveillé par la beauté du livre qu'il avait entre les mains. Il s'agissait d'un album photo qu'ils avaient décoré eux-même.

Xion avait affirmé en riant qu'il y avait une surprise à l'intérieur. Axel avait haussé un sourcil, ne sachant pas de quelle surprise elle parlait, mais son amie lui écrasa discrètement le pied pour l'empêcher de poser la question.

Les deux amis d'enfance furent très satisfaits de l'effet du cadeau sur Roxas quand ils virent le petit blond ouvrir l'album et afficher un sourire radieux.

Il n'y avait que des photos d'eux trois. Parfois seul, ou deux, mais le plus souvent ils étaient tous les trois réunis sur la même photographie. Le jeune blond pouffa de rire quand il remarqua quelques photos prises dans des situations vraiment insolites. Son sourire s'agrandit et il dût faire de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Il le serra contre sa poitrine et remercia ses deux amis. Xion avec une étreinte, Axel avec un baiser.

« Hé, mais c'est pas tout ! Tu as pas vu la surprise ! » s'écria Xion en forçant Roxas à rouvrir l'album. « Retourne-le et ouvre. »

Confus, Axel dévisagea son amie un moment, pendant que Roxas fit ce qu'elle lui conseilla.

Le petit blond laissa sa bouche s'ouvrir d'elle-même.

Les pages de l'album étaient peintes en rouge, et des pétales de roses avaient été collées sur chaque page, de sorte à former un coeur. Il était également sûr de pouvoir sentir un parfum de rose se dégager du papier.

Et sur chaque page, on ne voyait que des clichés d'Axel et lui, rangés par ordre chronologique.

Le roux était aussi surpris que son amant. Il n'était pas du tout au courant de ça ! Mais il devait avouer que cette petite surprise avait fait son effet, car il sourit tendrement en observant Roxas tourner les pages une par une, prenant soin de bien examiner chacune des photos. Elles étaient magnifiques.

« Merci... » dit-il en laissant une larme rouler le long de sa joue. « Fichue émotion. » rit-il en séchant ses joues. Mais les larmes coulaient à flot, elles ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter.

Puis il sentit de douces lèvres contre ses paupières, venant boire ses larmes. Il rougit profusément relevant les yeux, alors que qu'Axel le prenait dans ses bras. Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant la tête du blondinet, c'était vraiment comique.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la même ambiance conviviale. Roxas ne regrettait finalement pas d'avoir acheté ce pendentif à Sora. Son grand frère avait souri jusqu'aux oreilles, ravi par son cadeau.

A un moment Zexion s'était levé de sa chaise, surprenant tout le monde, et s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre avec un doux sourire.

« Vous étiez tellement occupés à ouvrir vos cadeaux que vous n'aviez même pas remarqué... »

Et il ouvrit les rideaux.

Le mot 'magnifique' n'aurait pas suffis à décrire ce que les yeux de Roxas virent par la fenêtre.

Il neigeait.

Pour de vrai. Ce n'était pas un autre rêve. La Cité du Crépuscule était recouverte de neige !

Émerveillé, le blond considéra ça comme un cadeau de Noël supplémentaire. Il avait tellement espéré que la neige tombe cette année, et qu'elle tienne. Apparemment, son voeu avait été exaucé.

Alors que la fin des heures de visites se rapprochaient, Roxas essaya de profiter un maximum de ces derniers instants. Tous ces gens avec qui ils vivaient, avec qui il avait ri, avec qui il avait pleuré... il garderait leurs souvenirs précieusement dans son coeur. Il se battrait.

Pour lui.

Pour Axel.

Pour eux.

Et un jour, Axel l'emmènera en haut de l'horloge de la gare pour manger une glace à l'eau de mer, comme ils se le promirent une nouvelle fois, avant de se quitter.

Malgré la souffrance et les larmes, ce fut le meilleur Noël que Roxas ait jamais passé.

**Fin**

**--**

**(1) désespérance : j'aime pas ce mot, mais ça évite la répétition xD**

**C'est fini ! Bon maintenant passons à quelques explications.**

**Riku et Zexion ont des rôles particuliers dans ce chapitre. En effet, ils 'jouent' les deux copines (version virile xD) qui m'avaient gentiment défendue et soutenue quand j'ai traversé tout ça. Malheureusement ça s'est moins bien fini que dans la fic.**

**Maintenant je vais vous parler de cette fameuse voix, que Roxas entend dans sa tête. Je n'invente rien. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je devenais terriblement paranoïaque et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à faire confiance aux gens. J'étais sûre de pouvoir entendre clairement tous les gens de mon entourage me dire toutes ces choses... c'est un peu dur à expliquer en fait... je suis pas très claire é_è Oui, vous devez sûrement me prendre pour une folle mais bon...**

**Après avoir terminée cette fic, je me suis souvenue d'une citation que j'aime beaucoup ^^ :**

**'Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort.' On peut dire que pour moi, c'est totalement vrai. Même si ça ne s'applique pas à tout le monde... mais il faut croire que sur moi, ça a fonctionné. Il semblerait que je me sois 'endurcie' psychologiquement, que je sois devenue plus forte... et il faut croire que j'ai bien fait. Il semblerait que cette année on me cause encore des problèmes =_= Vous connaissez ça non ? Ce genre de sale petite peste qui ne peut pas vous supporter, qui vous hait, qui ne vous connaît pas, mais qui a de gros préjugés sur vous et qui ne se gêne pas pour le dire à tout le monde. « Oh mais elle sert à rien cette fille ! Vous avez vu comment elle fait trop de la fausse modestie ? », « Non, je vais pas lui dire ça en face, ou elle va se mettre à pleurer. »**

**Le pire c'est que j'ai vraiment pleuré. Mais si j'avais eu 10 ou 12 ans, je ne me serai pas contentée de ça. Cela aurait été beaucoup trop dur. Il faut croire qu'avec l'âge et l'expérience(désagréable), je sois devenue plus forte (enfin j'espère...)**

**Et je tiens aussi à ajouter quelque chose qui n'est pas DU TOUT le fruit de mon invention : 'On ne se rend compte de la valeur des choses seulement après les avoir perdues' (on peut formuler ça différemment, mais le sens reste le même) Je suis complètement d'accord ^^ (mais il peut bien sûr y avoir des cas à part...) enfin je ne donne que mon avis.**

**Vous avez pu constater sans peine que j'ai écrit une happy ending xD Enfin... une sorte de happy ending... parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve. La vie peut être parfois injuste et cruelle. Un coeur compatible... rien que ça é_è Peut-être que je pourrai écrire un/une(je sais pas si c'est féminin ou masculin) sequel... c'est à vous de voir ^^**

**Bon bref, je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter ma vie ou pour vous faire une leçon de morale. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Elle me tenait vraiment à coeur et j'ai été très contente de la partager avec vous :3 Bonne année ! ^^ **


End file.
